Fame and Glory
by Shirley007
Summary: Jasper Whitlock is a famous actor. After a bad break up with his highschool sweetheart, he has a thing with a crazed fan, but what will happen when he meets his true love. Is she another crazy fan or is she the real deal? Will Jasper take a risk? J/B AH
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**PROLOGUE**

**2 years ago**

**JPOV**

"Jazzy, you have to go to the audition. I'm sure they would hire you without a second thought.." Alice, my girlfriend of 3 months said, as she tapped her foot impatiently.

* * *

I had had my eye on her ever since sophomore year, but never had the courage to go over to her and actually talk to the girl. I had always been quite the shy guy, although I knew I was goodlooking. I was a little bit on the outside of the social circle and the girls just didn't like being associated with me. Everyone knew me by name though, but only because my two brothers who are twins, Emmett and Edward, dragged me along with them to each party. I never really participated in the foolish drinking games or tough guy talk. I would just be present. I never expected Alice to want me as much as I wanted to be with her.

About a month before prom I got a call about an acting job, my mother had signed me up for.

It was just a commercial for tooth paste, but suddenly everyone at school wanted to know me.

With some newfound confidence, I went up to Alice and asked her out for prom and she agreed. We had been together ever since.

* * *

"Alice, I want to go to school and become a lawyer. I don't want an acting career." I quipped.

"Jazzy baby, I thought you loved me. Think of the wonderful life we'd have. You can't seriously want to spend your life going through boring paperwork and pleading equally boring cases in front of a judge." She whined.

"I do want that. Besides, it's not a boring job, Alice. It's want I want to do. We could have an equally good life with the money I make as a lawyer." I tried again to make her see my point of view.

"You really don't love me, do you?" She said as she started crying.

_What the hell? That's so beside the point. _

"Ofcourse, I love you, Ali baby." I said as I took her into my arms and brushed away her tears with the hand that wasn't resting on her shoulder.

"Then, please, Jazzy. Won't you at least try, for me?" She pouted and she knew very well, I couldn't resist that face.

I relented and went to the audition, where I got offered the job.

I was too play the sidekick of the prime character and that was the beginning of my career.

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**

**Don't worry, chapters will be longer in the future.**

**Review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2 : News

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**JPOV**

"You really don't love me, do you?" She said as she started crying.

_What the hell? That's so beside the point. _

"Ofcourse, I love you, Ali baby." I said as I took her into my arms and brushed away her tears with the hand that wasn't resting on her shoulder.

"Then, please, Jazzy. Won't you at least try, for me?" She pouted and she knew very well, I couldn't resist that face.

I relented and went to the audition, where I got offered the job.

I was too play the sidekick of the prime character and that was the beginning of my career.

* * *

**Continued : **

**JPOV**

I walked into Angela's office, feeling extremely exhausted. I just wanted to go home and sleep for the rest of the day. I had been working non-stop and when I wasn't on the set, I would have to attend some social function. I had requested a vacation 5 months ago and still Angela, my manager hadn't been able to grant me some time off.

When she called me last night, telling me I had to come see her today at 7 AM, I had been almost jumping through the roof in excitement. I would finally be getting some time to unwind and just be me. Alice had a meeting with her manager again, I just hoped she wouldn't be taking a job on my free time. I wanted us to go away for a while together.

I had insisted she was my leading lady in a romantic comedy, we wrapped up 6 months ago.

Alice had been asking me to let her play opposite of me from the moment I had my first big shot. After she played one of the major roles, she had been getting offers from everywhere.

I had never seen her more happy. Finally, she had the life she dreamed off ever since high school. Both of us movie stars. I had already established my place in Hollywood and now my future wife was the hottest upcoming star. I went to buy an engagement ring last week. With our life on track and after finally giving her the life she wanted, I felt confident enough to pop the question. I was going to do it on our retreat.

To get back to business though, I walked into Angela's office to find her talking on the phone.

She motioned for me to take a seat, so I did. Angela was one of the sweetest women I knew.

She was quiet and shy, but once she really got to know you she would open up. There was nothing she wouldn't do for the ones she accepted as friends and it just so happened she considered me to be her friend. Whenever I had a problem, I would call her.

Alice often occupied herself with other affairs and didn't like to be summoned for trivial things as she called it. Ofcourse, I understood, she needed to look her best at all times.

_As an actor or actrice, you can expect the paparazzi breathing down your neck 24/7._

So, whenever Alice wasn't working, she would be at the hair dresser, in some boutique, at the spa or at the gym. I called her once during a visit to the spa and the chewing out of my ass she did that day was printed into my brain forever. That was the first and last time I disturbed her during the day.

I loved her though, she could be really sweet and she was incredibly beautiful, even if she was really tiny. It also seemed as if she could predict the future. From the beginning, she would tell me which audition to go to and which to ignore. She would tell me what to wear, because she always seemed to know when the paparazzi were going to turn up.

Maybe she knew from the very first time we spoke that I would be famous one day.

_No, don't think that way! That's not Alice, she would never be after you for your fame or money. She stood by you every step of the way. She's an angel! Yes, you're right, she is._

Angela finally put her phone down and looked up to me.

"Well, Jasper, I've got some good news and I've got some bad news. What do you want to hear first?" She said as she placed her intwined hands under her chin, to support her head.

"The bad, I guess. The good will make up for it." I said.

Angela looked a little nervous, so whatever this was really couldn't be good. She took something out of her drawer and placed it in front of me. It was one of those tabloids.

"Page 16 and what you will find is legit, I had someone check it out." Angela said as she stared at a spot behind me at the wall. Her face conveyed sympathy and sadness.

The magazine was two weeks old, but I didn't linger on it as I quickly flipped through the pages. Then I saw it, on page 16 as Angela said.

_**Hot upcoming star Alice Brandon was spotted with new co-star and one of Hollywoods finest, George Clooney. Miss Brandon, who got famous by playing side by side with her ex-boyfriend Jasper Whitlock in the romantic comedy "High school sweethearts" commented:**_

"_**I'll love Jasper for the rest of my life, but it just wasn't meant to be." **_

_**When we found miss Brandon at her hair dresser's she commented on her newfound happiness:**_

"_**George is a wonderful man and it wouldn't surprise me if we got married someday."**_

_**Alice Brandon's heart officially belongs to George Clooney and as we got a chance to speak to him he also confirmed their relationship.**_

_**Now, the question on everyone's tongue is, "Whatever happened to Jasper Whitlock?"**_

I read the article three times and spent a long while staring at the picture of her and George Clooney after that.

Angela's voice brought me back to reality.

"Jasper? Jasper? Jasper, hun, can you hear me?" She asked as she touched my shoulder lightly.

"Er...I'm sorry, but...Why didn't I know any of this?" I suddenly shouted as I got up on my feet.

"I figured as much, that's why I showed you the article. There have been many spottings of them together lately. I also hired a PI to follow her right after the article came out and we had a meeting yesterday. He informed me that although she still comes to your appartement every night, she spends all of her free time with George." Angela informed me.

_A PI? Damn, that only makes it that more true! _

"What do I do now, Angela?"I asked as I looked up at her through wet lashes. I didn't even realize I had been crying, but the blurry vision confirmed my suspicions. I quickly got a hold of myself and wiped away the tears that had already fallen.

"I'd say, the first thing you have to do is kick that bitch out of your appartment." She said with pursed lips and the most hateful look I had ever seen as she glared down at the picture of Alice. I nodded my head in agreement

"I guess I'll have to tell you the good news as well, since it can help make this all easier." She said as a small smile graced her face. I looked up at her in anticipation.

"I managed to give you two months off, starting in June." She said with a look of accomplishment. In any other situation I would have laughed, but now I just sighed in relief.

This was my ticket to freedom, solitude and the opportunity to stay away from Alice as I worked this shit out. _So what if I had to wait three more months, before I could get out of this town for a while? At least I got to spend some time on my own._

"Okay and where am I going?" I asked. Angela just shrugged her shoulders.

"That's up to you, hun. Tell me what you want and I'll see what I can do." She said.

"Alright, I would like some peace and quiet, maybe a small town and far away from the towns people. I don't mind a neighbour or two, but not smack in the middle of it. Can you do that for me?" I asked and she looked thoughful.

"Do you mind buying property? I think I know just the place." Angela said as her eyes lit up.

"Ofcourse not, as long as it doesn't reach the tabloids I'm fine with anything." I answered.

"Well you see, I used to live in Forks, Washington. I lived across the street from my best friend Bella and my parents kept the property clean, while they waited for my return. But Ben and I have settled down quite nicely in LA and no intention of going back there. If you want, you can buy my house. The only neighbour around for miles is my friend and she won't be a bother." Angela said as a wide smile crept up her face.

And so I agreed, Angela would take care of all the necessary documents. I just had to present the money on time and be there to sign when it was time.

That night, I confronted Alice about her affair.

"Jazzy, you didn't think I was in this for the long run, did you?" Alice asked as she started packing her shit, like I ordered her to do.

As she looked at my face and read my answer no doubt, she decided to dug the knife deeper.

"Jazzy, baby, I always wanted to become famous, but I knew with my petite figure I would never make it on my own. So when you starred in that commercial I knew I was betting on the right horse." She said coldly and I couldn't believe I hadn't figured this out sooner.

She had never loved me, she only used me. I was her ticket to fame and I was just stupid enough to fall for it.

"Get out now! I'll send the rest of your shit to George's, but get out of my sight right now, you demon woman!" I yelled. Alice's eyes grew large and she debated with herself for a second, before grabbing her packed suitcase and scurry her way out. I punched the wall, before grabbing the bottle of Patron and drown my sorrow for the night.

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**

**Nasty bitch that Alice, don't ya think?**

**What do you think will happen now?**

**Let me know.**

**Reviews please.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Destiny

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**JPOV **

"Jazzy, baby, I always wanted to become famous, but I knew with my petite figure I would never make it on my own. So when you starred in that commercial I knew I was betting on the right horse." She said coldly and I couldn't believe I hadn't figured this out sooner.

She had never loved me, she only used me. I was her ticket to fame and I was just stupid enough to fall for it.

"Get out now! I'll send the rest of your shit to George's, but get out of my sight right now, you demon woman!" I yelled. Alice's eyes grew large and she debated with herself for a second, before grabbing her packed suitcase and scurry her way out. I punched the wall, before grabbing the bottle of Patron and drown my sorrow for the night.

* * *

**Continued : **

**JPOV**

The next morning Angela had faxed me a new shedule for the month and I had groaned aloud as I noticed there wasn't a single moment of free time, besides a very rare couple of evenings.

I had just wanted to lock myself away in the house and forget everything that had happened for the past two years. I tried to imagine what my life would be like, if I never asked Alice out to the prom. I would be in Law School now, maybe dating a simple, real girl, that truly loved me for who I was and not what I could do for her in the long run.

I fulfilled my duties though and made it to all my appointments and shoots on time, only to return to a cold bed and lonely appartement at night.

* * *

When Angela called me that the papers had come through twee weeks after the break up, I couldn't be happier. I would get my retreat, my peace and solitude.

I decided to go out to celebrate and invited Angela and Ben along.

We went out for dinner first and then we headed to a bar called 'Destiny'.

"Shouldn't you slow down a bit, Jasper." Angela scolded me after I ordered my 5th Scotch.

"No, mom, I'm perfectly fine." I answered as I rolled my eyes. That's when this beautiful woman approached our table.

"Hey, handsome." She simply said as she cocked me a smile.

I took in her appearance slowly. She had long, toned legs, a killer ass, she was wearing a tight black dress that showed off all of her perfect curves. She had a nice chest and she had gorgeous long blond locks and deep blue eyes.

"Hi, yourself. Why don't you join us?" I said as I scooted over a bit.

She didn't hesitate and instantly took up the free space next to me.

"So, I'm Rose and who are you beautiful people?" She said as she swung her hair back.

_Oh God, shoot me now!_ The movement was absolutely sensual and the fact that her breasts wiggled along with that subtil move, made my mouth water.

Angela and Ben had already introduced theirselves and had turned towards me to speak, but I was still stairing at the voluptuous breast that were now shaking even more profound.

_Why were they doing that?_ I looked up and saw Rose laughing silently at me.

A blush tinted my cheeks as I held out my hand, but the fool that I was, I didn't tell her my name. When I finally figured out I hadn't spoken yet, I quickly told her my first name.

Rose and I had been an item ever since.

* * *

Rose and I had been dating for nearly two months, when she finally agreed for me to meet her parents. I was going to pick her up at her appartement, which she shared with her roommate and then drive to Santa Monica to meet her folks.

Work had gone by fast today and we even wrapped up the scenes for today a lot quicker as expected, so when I arrived at Rose's place two hours early, I got out of my car and headed for the door.

I had never seen the inside of the place before, but surely Rose wouldn't mind me waiting inside. I knocked the door and Rose's roommate, Sasha I believe she was called, opened the door. Her eyes grew wide as she saw me standing there.

"So, it's all true?" She stammered and I wondered what the hell she was talking about.

She quickly guided me through the living room and towards her bedroom, were the entire wall was hung with posters of me, in the middle was a picture of me cut from some article surrounded by a heart. 

_Damn, this place looks like a shrine or something! Rose's roommate is one of those crazy obsessed fans! No wonder Rose never let me in here! She was afraid Sasha would try to rape me or something._

"You're him?" Sasha asked and I narrowed my eyes. _Isn't it obvious?_

I cautiously took a couple of steps back, before nodding. I expected her to squeal and attack me, but not what happened next.

"Well, I guess I should have listened to the crazy bitch for once." She muttered as she shook her head. I couldn't just stand there and let her belittle my girlfriend, so I got right into her face.

"Crazy bitch? Who's the crazy bitch here? Did you ever took a look around your little shrine here? This is some fucked up shit!" I said before turning towards the door, but she grabbed my arm.

"You think this is mine?" She asked incredulous. "This is Rose's room, not mine." Sasha continued and once again I could feel my world shattering to pieces around me.

"No! She didn't even know me the first time we met." I tried, but in my heart I knew it was true. Sasha looked like a real tomboy, but the sheets on the bed were pink and there were several dresses on display. I should have known it was too good to be true. With that in mind, I left the appartement and drove back home.

* * *

An hour later I received a phone call from a very frantic Rose. Ofcourse, I hadn't checked the ID like I should have and as soon as I heard her voice I kicked myself mentally for my stupidity.

"Hello?" I asked as I picked up after the second tone.

"_Jasper, baby? Why did you run? I love you, Jasper!" _

"Me, Jasper or the actor, Jasper?" I asked, although nothing she could say would change my mind about her now. For all I knew she had followed me that night to the bar and was going to have her wicked way with me whether I wanted to or not.

"_All of you, Jasper. I love you!" _She practically shouted.

"You never said you loved me before. When did this happen?"

"_I've always loved you, Jasper. Ever since I first laid eyes on you." _

_Wrong answer, bitch!_

I hung up the phone after that and shut it off, while I was at it.

_Thank God, I never told her about my house in Forks. Just two more weeks._

_

* * *

  
_

Time moved even slower after that. The shooting days seemed to drag on longer than ever, the social events drained me of my last energy and the women that accompanied me were all airheaded bimbo's, who were only good for one thing. Some of my co-workers had tried to get with me, but I didn't feel like getting it on with one of them. It would only lead to more exposure and damn paparazzi following us around.

My life was really turning into a disaster and I would debate daily with myself whether or not just to quit my job and go to Law School after all. Though I knew it could never be a normal college experience anymore, so I let go of that idea quickly whenever it popped up.

* * *

Finally, the day had come that I would leave for Forks. I went over to Angela's office to pick up the plane tickets and the keys and then I was on my way.

The plain ride didn't last that long and as we touched ground at Seattle, I could feel the anxiety growing. I practically ran to the rental car office to pick up my KIA. As I looked up from the desk, I praised myself for wearing sunglasses and a hat, instead of just my blue worn jeans and tight fitting shirt, because there they were, photographers. I smiled to myself as I casually strolled passed them with my bag and keys in hand.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**Review please.**

**Next chapter, we finally get to see Bella.**

**Who's excited?**

**All outfits are posted on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Spare key

_Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight_

**Bummer, I know.**

**Anyway, here's the moment you have all been waiting for.**

**Hope you guys will like it.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

Finally, the day had come that I would leave for Forks. I went over to Angela's office to pick up the plane tickets and the keys and then I was on my way.

The plain ride didn't last that long and as we touched ground at Seattle, I could feel the anxiety growing. I practically ran to the rental car office to pick up my KIA. As I looked up from the desk, I praised myself for wearing sunglasses and a hat, instead of just my jeans and fitting shirt, because there they were, photographers. I smiled to myself as I casually strolled passed them with my bag and keys in hand.

* * *

**Continued : **

I finally reached the house. It was located at the end of a dirth path and there was only one house nearby. The house right across the street from mine. My home for the next months was a two story white house with even a picket fence. It looked like one of those ideal family homes. I made my way inside and started exploring.

The huge living room had hardwooden floor and a fireplace. The walls were white, which I didn't like, but I had time enough to change that. The fireplace sure caught my attention and I could already imagine me sitting in my lazy chair sipping hot coco by the fire.

The kitchen had light green walls, the cupboards were a different shade of green and there was even a dishwasher installed, all in all, a very nice kitchen.

There was a door besides the fridge that revealed a storage room.

Then I headed upstairs, where I discovered 2 bedrooms, each with their own bathroom.

The master bedroom was painted in shades of brown and blue and there wasn't a thing I wanted to change about it. The adjoint bathroom was completely made out of marble, besides the shower door, which was ofcourse glass. This bathroom was a vision, straight out of some magazine.

The guest bedroom was smaller and was painted yellow. Hideous was the only word that came to mind and the bathroom was much simpler, but that didn't bother me at all.

I headed back downstairs and started up my laptop. I went to the site of Home Depot to buy the necessary furniture, since there was only one bed and a couch in the house for the moment. I ordered some paint, a flat screen, a kitchen table and 4 chairs, a dining table with 6 chairs, a washing machine, a dryer, a microwave, a coffee table, a bookcase, a home theater, some cabinets, night stands, a wardrobe closet, a dresser, another bed, blinds for around the house, and some lamps. I had it shipped overnight.

Laying down on the couch, I let my mind wander to the disasters I called relationships.

Alice had been my first girlfriend and maybe I had just not wanted to see the signs. They had been there from the very beginning, but it was my first relationship and I was head over heels with the girl. As my mind drifted to Rose, I suddenly was broken out of my train of thought, by a knock on the door. I panicked and quickly went to turn off the kitchen light.

"Oh, don't be like that! It's me! Come on you guys! You can screw each others brains out later! Hey! Cover yourselfs up, cause I'm coming in!" Some woman was yelling from outside of the door. _Coming in? What the hell?_ That's when the lock turned and the door opened to reveal the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She couldn't see me in the darkness, but I had a perfect view with the light on the porch shining on her perfect features.

"Angela? Ben? Come on, this isn't funny!" She looked around with unseeing eyes, before sighing heavily and flicking the switch.

I could see her perfect features much clearer now. She had a heartshaped face with chocolate brown eyes that seemed to look straight through you and into your soul. She had gorgeous chestnut, wavy hair that bounced as she walked into the living room and ended just above her gorgeous, perfect shaped ass. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that ended just above her knee and a turquoise blouse. She looked like a business woman, but something in the way she held herself and the way her face radiated softness, I couldn't believe her to be ruthless enough to pull that off.

Suddenly, she froze as her eyes landed on me.

"Who are you?" She asked as she placed a hand on her hip and looked at me suspiciouly.

_Didn't she know who I was? Maybe it's an act? Remember Rosalie! She acted like she didn't know you either and look where that's gotten you._

"I'm the new owner of this house and who are you?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at her.

_I didn't want to act this way to her, but I needed to be cautious. I couldn't have another fortune seeker or crazy bitch playing me._

She looked shocked and started to fidget uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry. I'm your neighbour, Bella. I am best friends with the previous owner. I didn't know she sold the place. I'm so so sorry." She stammered as she approached me.

_What the hell is she doing?_ I hesitantly took a step back as she kept approaching me.

"Here." She said as she held out a key. "It's the spare. I'm sorry." She said, before spinning on her heel and practically running out of the door. Her heels were making it difficult and then she seemed to trip on air. I rushed over to her, but I was already to late. I offered her my hand and she took it. As soon as our hands touched I felt electricity flowing through me, but I ignored it and helped her to her feet. She mumbled a thank you and ran to her house, without even looking at me.

I had been trying to get to sleep for hours, but I just couldn't get her face out of my mind.

_Great, you come all the way down here to forget those bitches that have played you and you are already obsessed with another girl! You're a fool, Jasper Whitlock! Oh just shut up!_

I groaned as I tossed the pillow out of bed and reluctantly got to my feet. I glanced out of the window quickly towards the house across the street, as I had been doing for the entire night.

That's when I saw the Rabbit parked next to the Chevy. _That car wasn't there earlier, was it? No, it wasn't, idiot! She must have a boyfriend or maybe she's even married! So forget about her already! Yeah, you're probably right._

Something didn't sit right with me though and my unconscious was screaming at me to keep an eye on Bella. It was almost as if she was in some sort of danger. I had felt the pit in my stomach before and the uneasy feeling that something bad was going to happen, but never before at such an intensity.

I spent the entire night watching the house at the other side of the street. When morning came, I finally saw movement.

Bella came out of the house in another black pencil skirt, but this time with a blue blouse. Her hair was up and she looked like the perfect naughty secretary.

_Oh, Whitlock, get your head out of the gutter!_

She hopped into her Chevy truck and then she was gone.

The feeling was still there though, so I kept an eye on her place.

That's when this huge Indian guy came out of the house. All my senses went into red alert and it wasn't just because he was sleeping with the most beautiful woman on this earth, but something about him screamed danger.

_Sure, tell yourself that, Whitlock? What's next? You're going to stake out in front of her house? You're becoming a creep! Give it a rest already._

With both of them gone, I could feel my eyes getting heavy and finally I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**So was it what you expected?**

**I bet it wasn't : )**

**Let me know what you guys are thinking.**

**Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Cookies

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**JPOV**

The feeling was still there though, so I kept an eye on her place.

That's when this huge Indian guy came out of the house. All my senses went into red alert and it wasn't just because he was sleeping with the most beautiful woman on this earth, but something about him screamed danger.

_Sure, tell yourself that, Whitlock? What's next? You're going to stake out in front of her house? You're becoming a creep! Give it a rest already._

With both of them gone, I could feel my eyes getting heavy and finally I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Continued : **

**BPOV**

Jake had been acting strange for the last couple of months and the long hours he had started to make weren't helping our situation. I had a feeling that something was seriously wrong there.

_He worked as a mechanic at Volturi Gagage for God's sake, why would he need to work extra hours_.

There was definitely something going on and I would find out sooner or later. I hadn't even noticed the bell ringing and the kids leaving, nor had I noticed my new class arriving, untill someone cleared his throat rather loudly.

My eyes shot up to meet with Kim Mallory.

"Sorry, miss, but you seemed to be spacing out." She said as she casted her eyes downward.

She was entirely the opposite of her older sister Lauren. That girl had made high school hell for me, but Kim was shy, kind and somewhat of a wall flower.

"That's quite alright. Thank you, Kim." I said as I offered her a small smile.

The next hours flew by as I teached my classes and before I knew it I was on my way home.

I had decided yesterday to make my new neighbour some cookies and introduce myself properly. As soon as I got home I went upstairs to get changed. I put on some black yoga pants and a blue tank top. Then I went to work.

At 5 on the dot, I rang the doorbell of my hot neighbour. _What? Hot? Hell yeah, he's gorgeous! Whatever!_

The blond god opened the door himself and his eyes grew wide as he saw me standing there.

I felt all my courage disappear and the heath in my cheeks rise to my face.

"Erm...I'm sorry. I...I just wanted...to apologize and introduce myself properly." I stammered, although I seemed to have found a little bit of my confidence again.

He nodded in acknowledgement and opened the door a little bit wider, giving me entrance to his home. The nearly empty house of yesterday was now furnished and I noticed several sheets in the corner with buckets of paint. _Damn, you disturbed him when he wanted to paint his home! Bella, will you ever learn good timing? Probably not! You're a walking disaster. Got that right!_

"Am I interrupting?" I asked as I gestured toward the paint.

"No, I'll paint tomorrow. I'm quite tired from earlier." He said as he motioned for me to take a seat.

"I'll go get some milk." He said and then just left me sitting there in his living room.

I felt hugely uncomfortable and started planning all sorts of ways to escape.

A couple of minutes later he came back empty handed.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been able to go grocery shopping and it seems I don't have anything to drink." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's no problem. I really can't stay. Enjoy the cookies." I said as I willed myself to stay calm and not dash out of there.

_What's wrong with me? I'm a teacher, I have to face annoying, hormonal teenagers every day. Then why do I feel so nervous around this guy? This...this whatever his name is._

As soon as I reached the safe surroundings of my own home I let out a huge breath, I wasn't aware I had been holding in. I started preparing dinner for myself and Jake, when there was a knock on my door.

"I'm sorry, but these taste better with company. Please, forgive me for my rude behaviour earlier. My name is Jasper." The blond god said as soon as I opened my door.

"It's okay. Please, come in." I said politely, while trying to get a grip of myself.

As soon as I saw his face, my nerves hit the roof again.

I poured a glass of milk for Jasper and went back to dinner.

"I hope you don't mind, but I don't like to let it burn." I said as I turned to the blond god who was sitting at my kitchen table and watched my every move.

"Not at all. It's very peaceful actually." He said.

"No tv?" He asked incredulously as he looked inside my living room.

"No, I'm more of a book type of person." I answered as I put the finishing touches to my dinner.

"I hope you're hungry, I made some extra." I said as I set out two plates and took another one to put aside for Jake later.

"Starving." He answered thruthfully and then he smiled. _Oh fuck! Jesus, kill me now! That smile! Talk about a toothpaste hundred watt kind of smile! They've got nothing on his smile._

Somewhere during dinner, we both got more comfortable around each other. I told him about life in a small town and he told me about growing up in Texas. I told him about my job, but he didn't tell me anything about his job. Although it seemed strange at the time, I didn't want to dwell on it.

We cleaned dishes together and talked untill well past eleven, when I suddenly heard the familiar sound of Jake's Rabbit.

"You have to go now!" I said urgently. Jasper just looked at me in confusion, but then he heard the engine as well.

"Please!" I begged him as I opened the back door.

He didn't ask anything else as he sprinted out through my backdoor.

I let out a sigh of relief and quickly hid the second glass in a cupboard. I made a mental note to clean it later.

"Honey, I'm home!" He boomed as he entered the front door.

I ran to him, trying to act as eager as possible.

"Hey, baby. Did you have a good day at work?" I asked and that's when I noticed the bloodstains on his sleeve. _Not again! What the hell is going on?_

_

* * *

  
_

**So I hope you liked it.**

**They are a bit ackward around each other at first, but it will get better.**

**Reviews please.**

**Untill next time.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Call

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**BPOV**

"You have to go now!" I said urgently. Jasper just looked at me in confusion, but then he heard the engine as well.

"Please!" I begged him as I opened the back door.

He didn't ask anything else as he sprinted out through my backdoor.

I let out a sigh of relief and quickly hid the second glass in a cupboard. I made a mental note to clean it later.

"Honey, I'm home!" He boomed as he entered the front door.

I ran to him, trying to act as eager as possible.

"Hey, baby. Did you have a good day at work?" I asked and that's when I noticed the bloodstains on his sleeve. _Not again! What the hell is going on?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued : **

**JPOV**

I couldn't shake the feeling that something very wrong was happening across the street. Bella's frightened face and pleading as she heard her boyfriend arriving hime, didn't sit well with me and I spent most of the night wondering about what might be happening on the other side of the street.

As soon as Bella arrived home again from work the next day, I marched right up to her door.

I knocked twice, since she didn't answer the first knock. Finally, the door opened to reveal Bella in nothing but some barely there blue shorts and a blue tank top. My breath hitched as ogled this beautiful woman standing in front of me. A cough brought me back to reality and my eyes snapped to hers at an alarming speed.

Without a word she opened the door wider to invite me in and I didn't hesitate as I confidently walked through the door.

"I'm going to make us some dinner." She said before turning towards the kitchen.

I followed her and just like the day before I sat myself down at the kitchen table and watched her. There was music playing and she unconsciously swayed her hips to the beat. I was mesmerized by the sensual way her body moved and I couldn't help the erection that started to strain in my pants. _Damn, the things this woman is doing to me!_

"Darlin', how about we play some twenty questions." I said in an attempt to focus on something besides her hips. She went over to the stereo and turned down the volume.

Then she placed the dish she was preparing in the oven and took out two glasses and a bottle of red wine.

"Sure." She simply said as she poured us some wine and put on the timer.

"Okay. How old are you?" I asked her and her eyes narrowed a bit. _Damn, it's impolite to ask a woman her age! __Stupid, stupid!_

"23. You?" She said as she took another sip of her wine. The sight of those pursed, plump lips did nothing to help my little situation under the table.

"Erm...21." I answered a bit shakily.

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked, looking up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes.

"Yes, I have two brothers. They are twins actually." I answered. She smiled wistfully and shook her head to let me know that she had no siblings.

"Where did you go to college and what did you major?" I asked her. I don't know why, but the fact that I missed out on this experience always made me curious about other people's college experiences.

"I studied Literature at UCLA." She said. _No shit, that's where my brothers went. _

_Maybe she knows them. They are the same age after all. _

_Should I ask her? _

_Nah! They were pigs and maybe she'd think I'm one too if I told her they were related to me. _

She was looking up at me expectantly, no doubt waiting for me to tell her about my college.

"I didn't go to college, my ex girlfriend insisted I went for a career instead of a degree." She nodded, but I could see the curiosity burning in her eyes. _Damn it, she was going to ask about my job._

"You already know my last name. So what's yours? It's strange not knowing." She muttered.

"Whitlock." I answered her thruthfully and her eyes got as wide as saucers. _Fuck, here we go!_

"As in ..." She trailed off and I prepared myself for the squeal I knew was to errupt "As in Emmett and Edward Whitlock?" She asked suddenly, her smile wider than I had ever seen before. I couldn't believe the amount of relief that washed through my body.

_So she really hadn't heard of me? Wow, never had that happening before! _

_Wait, she knew my brothers and actually smiled? What the hell? Isabella Swan knew my brothers. _

_Wait a minute. __Bella, Bella! Fuck! __This is the Bella Edward has been pining for all these years. _

_Well, I certainly get it! Bella is the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen and coming from me, that means a lot! _

_Maybe, I should call them. Reintroduce each other. _

_Fuck no! I want Bella for myself! _

_What? _

_Yeah, you heard me! _

_Whitlock, you just admitted to liking the girl! Oh fuck, here we go again! _

_Don't act that way, she's not like the other girls. No, she certainly isn't._

I was broken out of my inner monologue by Bella pulling my sleeve.

"Call them." Was all she said as she handed me her cell.

"Oh and put it on speaker. And don't tell them it's me. Let them guess for a while." She was rambling in her excitement and I honestly to God found a woman's rambling cute for once.

I dialed Em's number and put it on speaker phone as she had requested.

"_Hello. E-Team speaking. How can we help you?" _ _Oh my God, he didn't just refer to themselves as the E-team? He didn't even know who was calling. Fucking moron!_

"Hey Em. Is Edward there?" I said to make sure they would both hear this. Although I was silently wishing Edward wouldn't be in.

_"I'm here. You're on speaker. What's wrong? And why are you calling with someone else's phone?"_

"Nothing's wrong. I'm calling with my neighbour's phone, she wanted to talk to you guys."

"_Oh really? Well, hello there sugar. You looking for a date?" _Edward said and I had to stop myself from gagging.

"In your dreams, Eddie." Bella huffed and it was the cutest thing ever.

"_Well, don't knock it, till you've tried it." _Edward purred, actually purred into the phone.

"I really think I'll pass." She answered and I had to stifle my laugh at Edward's growl.

"_Alright, lady. What has the Jazz man done that requires our attention?" _Emmett asked.

"Why would I have done something?" I asked, feeling a bit annoyed by my older brothers.

"_She wants to go out with me. I just know it." _I heard Edward's faint voice.

"_Get over yourself! For all we know, she might be butt ugly, so stop acting like a horny, pathetic creep!" _Emmett answered him, followed by the sound of Edward hitting him over the head and then Edward's 'ouch' as Emmett did something to retaliate.

"_You obviously know our names, may we inquire for yours?" _Edward asked.

_Ah, here it comes!_

"Sure, my name is Isabella Swan." She answered with a small smile.

"_Bella? Fuck!" _Edward swore and I could almost imagine his eyes bugging out and his hands pulling his unruly hair in an attempt to calm him down. _Yeah, he sure acted like a douche. This time he has a reason to pull out his hair._

"_Bella? Baby Bells? What the hell! Jazz-man, what are you doing with our Bells?" _Emmett shouted happily in the phone. _Damn, man, tone it down already!_

"She's my neighbour, I told you that. We got talking and your names came up. She wanted to talk to you guys." I said, before gulping down the rest of my wine.

"_So you went back to dreary Forks, did ya?"_

"Yeah, Emmett, I did."

"_Are you still a virgin?" _I had just refilled my glass and taken a sip, when Em asked her this question. I sprayed my wine all over the table as I coughed loudly.

"No, Em, I'm not." She answered honestly. 

_How can she be so blasé about this? _

_This is not suited conversation! _

_Hell, she's this shy little thing and then suddenly she's talking sex with my brother. _

_What did I miss?_

"_What? I worked to hard to protect your virtue!" _Emmett shouted and I could hear Edward growling.

"_Who was it? Do we know him? Was it just one or were there more?" _Edward joined in on the questioning as I stared at the phone like an idiot.

"You really don't want to know." She answered.

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean? Bells?" _Emmett sounded a bit less frantic and so Bella took the opportunity to answer him.

"I've only slept with two guys. My boyfriend of 4 months, Jacob and ..." She trailed off.

"_And?" _Emmett sounded like a father scolding his child. Bella gulped audibly and I looked at her quizzicaly.

"Mike Newton, senior year." The sounds that errupted from the other side of the line were not what I expected. I heard shattering of glass, some growling and a fist colliding with the wall.

_Who was this Mike kid and what made him so bad?_

"_Fucking Newton!" _Emmett growled.

"_We warned him! Remember when we talked to all the males about leaving you alone?" _Edward asked. _What? They made the entire male student body stay aware from Bella? Wasn't that a bit drastic? Poor girl._

Bella mumbled a yeah in response, but I could see she wasn't pleased with that fact. _Well, neither would I!_

"_Well, the fucking douche had the nerve to say you weren't hot enough for him and then he goes behind our backs! Fucking douche!" _I had never heard Edward swear this much in my life as he was doing in this single phone call.

"Well, he does have a point." Bella mumbled.

"_What?" _came from Edward, Emmett and me at the same time. _She was gorgeous, perfect, wonderful and she thinks some college geek trying to bring her down is right. What the hell is wrong with this woman_

"_That's it! Baby Bells, we're coming over there and we are going to show you the gorgeous woman you are!" _Emmett said.

"_But first, we've got to kick some Newton ass!" _Edward chimed in.

"_Damn right! He's working at Universal studios." _Emmett said to Edward.

"_Really? A theme park? Well, it suits him. Loser!" _Edward replied.

"_Yeah! We can kick his butt and then go on some sweet rides!" _Emmett clapped his hand like an excited little girl and this time I busted out laughing.

"_What are you laughing at, baby bro?" _Emmett

"Nothing, just got a mental picture of you in a pink tutu boucing around the living room, while clapping your hands like a little girl." I said and Emmett growled something like shithead in return, but I couldn't actually make out the word.

"_Well, except for the outfit, it kind of fits the description." _Edward said, before he yelled out another 'ouch'.

My brothers promised to be here in a couple of days and then we said our goodbyes.

Handing the phone back at Bella, I could see her chewing her lip nervously.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I took her hand in a comforting gesture. A sudden electric jolt ran through my body the moment or hands touched. She jerked her hand back and rubbed it, making it obvious that she had felt the same thing.

"I'm just worried." She whispered and as she got trapped in my gaze, the words started to spill out.

"Jake has been acting strange lately. He's been making long hours, coming home with bloodstains on his clothes, acting distant. He's working at a garage for God's sake! Why would he have to work overtime at a garage? Last night, I asked him about the stains. Pretending I thought he had hurt himself and he went on a rampage. He nearly destroyed the entire guestroom. Punching holes in the closet, shattering vases, stuff like that. I'm starting to get afraid of him. I'm just worried how he'll react if Edward and Emmett get here. I know for sure, they won't leave me alone and they'll be hanging out here every second of the day. Jacob is...well, he is extremely jealous and with his violent behaviour last night, I'm scared he'll attack one of your brothers." She breathed hard as she finished and I could see the tears that were welling up. I quickly took her in my arms and stroked her back.

"Ssh, my brothers won't let anything happen to you. Neither will I. I will always be here for you, Bella. All you've got to do is ask." I said as I wiped away a sole tear that had escaped.

Before I could stop myself I pressed my lips to hers. She didn't respond for a while, too stunned no doubt and then she started molding her lips with mine. She opened up for me and I eagerly accepted the invitation as I caressed her tongue with mine.

Suddenly, she pulled away from me and looked at me wide-eyed.

"We can't do this. I...Jake...you...your brothers..." She was stumbling over her words, so I decided to cut her off.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know what came over me. Please, forgive me." I said, as I looked into her eyes pleadingly. She had been the only real friend I had made in years and I didn't want to lose her over this. Besides, what right had I to drag her into my crazy world? None, she would never survive Hollywood and all the chaos that came with it.

She nodded and smiled a bit. Before the ackwardness got too much, her timer went off and we sat down to eat.

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**

**I'd like to apologize for taking so long, but life got in the way.**

**I'm also writing some other stories, which take up my time.**

**Outfits are on my profile.**

**Review, please.**

**I'd love to hear your opinions.**

**Untill next time.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Going out

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**JPOV**

Suddenly, she pulled away from me and looked at me wide-eyed.

"We can't do this. I...Jake...you...your brothers..." She was stumbling over her words, so I decided to cut her off.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know what came over me. Please, forgive me." I said, as I looked into her eyes pleadingly. She had been the only real friend I had made in years and I didn't want to lose her over this. Besides, what right had I to drag her into my crazy world? None, she would never survive Hollywood and all the chaos that came with it.

She nodded and smiled a bit. Before the ackwardness got too much, her timer went off and we sat down to eat.

* * *

**Continued : **

**BPOV**

It had been several days since that kiss and although we avoided talking about it, the sexual tension was tangible.

Every night, he would come over and eat dinner. We would talk about everything and anything, from school to my parents, his brothers and parents. I had noticed that he avoided the topic of his career on purpose, so I did my best not to pry, although my curiosity was starting to get the better of me.

Emily and Jessica had been bugging me to go out with them for the last couple of days, but I always declined. I couldn't stop the racing of my heart and the strange flips my stomach would do, when my doorbell rang and something told me not to waist time with Jasper. As if he was to disappear at any moment. Emily had cornered me at school today though and hadn't taken no for an answer. I had just dressed into my dark wide leg jeans, brown corset top and black high heeled boots, when my doorbell rang. I had already put on my make up, complete with smokey eyes and curled my hair into ringlets.

I walked down the stairs slowly and carefully, so I wouldn't trip and die before letting in the catalyst to my accidental death.

The bell rang again and I moved slightly quicker since I had already descended the stairs and could walk across a flat surface now. I opened the door, expecting to see Jessica and Emily standing there. Instead, the three most gorgeous men on the face of the earth were standing at my doorstep. The Whitlocks.

"Oh Jasper, I forgot to warn you, but I'm going out tonight." I said, still opening the door wider to let them in.

Edward and Jasper were staring at me openmouthed, while Emmett had a big wicked grin plastered on his face.

Emmett was really like my big brother and as I saw him standing there, all dimples and smiles, I launched myself into his big, strong, open arms. Emmett was a teddybear in every sense of the word. He loved to cuddle and show affection, but he was also built like a real bear. He had strong, massive biceps that intimidated everyone around him and he had often scared away some idiot trying to get into my pants. His chest was muscled and he was very broad. He had an eight pack, yes ladies an eight pack and he would often run around shirtless, making girls drool as he moved and his muscles flexed. I had to admit that Emmett was an extremely handsome man, although I had never felt anything else than a sister's love for him. As Emmett put me back to my feet, I glided over to Edward quickly, who pulled me into a softer, but equally loving embrace.

Edward was almost the opposite from Emmett. Where Emmett had short, brown, curly hair, Edward had bronze hair that sticked out at all ends. He couldn't never tame the beast that was his hair and walked around constantly with sex hair, although he rarely got laid.

He was slender, tall and lean, but still had a gorgeous six pack to show off. Unlike Emmett's dull brown eyes, Edward had the most beautiful, piercing green eyes I had ever seen.

Edward sniffed my hair and although I had become used to it, it made me burst out laughing.

"Come on, Eddie boy, waggle your tail for me. Are you happy to sniff your little boss again? Show me how happy you are." I joked and then to my surprise he started shaking his hips, pointing between his legs.

"Is this the tail you are referring to, Bella?" He asked seriously.

I must have turned 10 different shades of red, before turning my attention towards Jasper, who was standing ackwardly in the doorway. His gorgeous blue eyes seemed slightly darker and the frown indicated that something was troubling him. He raked his hand through his blond hair as he looked around him frantically.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I questioned as I went to stand in front of him.

"Yes, it's just you're expecting company. Maybe it's best if I headed back to my place." He said, unease written over his face.

"Or maybe you guys could join us?" I asked as I looked hopefully towards the devil twins as I called them at college. Their face lit up, but as soon as they looked at their brother, their faces fell.

"No, we wouldn't want to impose." Jasper said, before gesturing towards his brothers to follow him. I quickly grabbed Jasper's arm and the same mystic current warmed my body once again.

"You wouldn't impose." I said as I looked into his eyes.

"What are you girls going to do?" Edward asked as he quickly took me by the waist and pulled me closer to him and away from Jasper.

"Well, we were going to dinner and then the movies. Maybe for drinks after that." I said as I glanced at each of their faces. The moment I mentioned the movies Jasper became very nervous and his brothers seemed to be having a silent conversation with him.

"What movie?" Emmett asked, in a serious tone I rarely heard him use.

"Some romantic comedy. 'Modern World' or something like that." I said and I heard Jasper take in a sharp breath. Edward and Emmett's eyes grew slightly wider as they quickly looked towards their brother again. _What the hell is going on here?_

"Bells, we have to go. We'll be staying at Jasper's for a couple of weeks. Please, come over tomorrow and we'll talk." Emmett said as he dragged an unwilling Edward away from me and out the door. Jasper just stared at me for a while, before walking closer to me.

"Whatever you see tonight, keep it to yourself. We'll talk about everything tomorrow." Jasper said as he grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes pleadingly.

I didn't know what was going on, but I just nodded and squeezed his hand once. He quickly dropped his hand and ran out of my house.

* * *

**JPOV**

I had barely made it inside my house as my brothers came charging at me.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Emmett questioned.

"Bella is very thrustworthy, you should have told her. Now, she'll think you have lied to her and it could possibly ruin your friendship." Edward said calmly from his spot on the couch.

"I'm sorry, I was just...I don't know...scared, I guess. I've finally found some peace and I couldn't risk exposure." I said, although my voice sounded flat, even to me.

I didn't actually care about the exposure and paparazzi right now, all that mattered was Bella's reaction to this part of my life that I had consciously kept hidden from her.

It wasn't only her friendship I feared of losing, it was also her trust and I didn't want to lose the normalcy whenever we were together. I also finally admitted to myself that I was in love with Bella Swan and now, everything would be ruined. She would see me playing the role of Richard and she would think I didn't trust her, that I'm a liar or just someone trying to abuse her thrust. I slid down to the floor and pulled my hair in frustration.

We heard an engine and a car stopping in front of Bella's house. We almost ran to the window. We all peeked through the curtains as a native american girl stomped to the front door. I was becoming so obsessed I quickly pulled up the window a bit, so I could hear any words spoken. The girl was tapping her foot impatiently as she waited at the door. She was scowling and with her hands on her hips she almost looked dangerous.

Finally, Bella opened the door.

"Yo, Bitch! How long does it take to open the door, I'm freezing my tits off." The indian girl said and Edward quickly put his hand on Emmett's mouth before he could give us away with his booming laugh.

"Yeah, well you should thank the Lord, it isn't your ass! That shit stings like a bitch." The girl in the car yelled.

"For God's sake, you two! It isn't like I made you wait for hours! Could you be any more dramatic!" Bella quipped as she locked the door.

"Aren't you going to put on a coat?" The indian girl asked.

"Hell no! Bells, don't ya dare! You need to show off those goods you're carrying around! You're smoking!" The girl from the car answered.

"Yeah and you need glasses, Jess!" Bella answered, as she walked slowly towards the car.

"Since when do you compliment Bella, Jess? Are you finished being a jealous bitch?" Emily asked and Bella stopped walking immediately. The girl Jess finally got out of the car and waved her little finger in the indian girl's face.

"I'm not jealous of Bella! She's my friend and she does look hot!" Jess said, daring the other to speak again. Bella was blushing as she looked at the ground.

"Oh, non of that, B." Jess said as she pressed her lips against Bella's.

_What the fuck? _

_Damn, that's hot! _

_No, it's not! _

_Yes, it is!_

"You see! You're hot! I couldn't even keep my hands to myself in the presence of your hotness." Jess said and Bella turned even redder as she nodded, before getting in the car with the rest of them.

"Okay, anyone else thought that was strange?" I asked my brothers as I pushed the window back down.

"Definitely." Edward said.

"Not at all." Emmett answered, making us look at him.

"Oh come on! Why do you think chicks always go to the bathroom together? They need to practice and shit! I bet locking lips isn't all they do in those little cubicles." Emmett's eyes glazed over as he spoke and I shuddered just imagining the vile things going through his mind right now.

"No way! They go to check up on their make up and talk girl talk." Edward said as he shook his head as if he was trying to convince himself of that fact.

"Ofcourse, idiot! They would need to check up on their make up after sexy times! It's what comes before that counts! Man, are you that naive?" Emmett questioned as he smacked Edward's up the head.

"You are seriously disturbed!" Edward answered, before hitting him in the arm.

"Maybe. But you're still a virgin!" Emmett quipped, making Edward blush.

_What the hell? He's 23 for fuck's sake and he's still a virgin!_

"Is that true?" I asked astounished. Edward merely blushed, so Emmett answered for him.

"Yeah, he's saving himself for baby Bells, although I'm not happy about any guy touching her, Edward might just get my approval."

"What's up with that? I mean...Who are you to decide if she has sex and who with?" I asked.

"She's my baby sis, man! I wouldn't let some creep get his filty paws all over her." Emmett said.

"She's not your sister, Emmett. Drop the act already!" I said, feeling a bit uneasy. I doubted Emmett would do anything to hurt me, but should he do so, I could never take him. Although, I hadn't had sex with her, I surely would like to.

"It's not an act, man! I really think of her as my sis." Emmett shouted as he bumped his fist to the table.

"Yeah, well she sure has a hell of a creepy boyfriend. The guy is a giant and there is something fishy going on with that dude. She told me how he's been working overtime and comes home with bloodstains on his shirt. He destroyed an entire bedroom in a fit of rage. I don't trust the guy." I said, letting the disgust drip from every word.

Suddenly, Edward's back stiffened as he sat up straight.

"We'll deal with it!" He said as his eyes narrowed.

"Hell yeah! Just like Newton!" Emmett said, bumping fists with Edward.

_Wait? What happened to Newton?_

I didn't get the chance to ask as they ran upstairs. They emerged from their bedrooms a half an hour later dressed in black and quickly headed outside.

"Should someone ask, we haven't arrived yet!" Edward said seriously, before ducking behind a bush.

_My brothers are so weird!_

_

* * *

  
_

**So what do you guys think?**

**So what happened to Newton and what are they going to do about Jake?**

**What will happen when Bella finds out who Jasper is?**

**Let me know.**

**Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Internal conversations

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**JPOV**

Suddenly, Edward's back stiffened as he sat up straight.

"We'll deal with it!" He said as his eyes narrowed.

"Hell yeah! Just like Newton!" Emmett said, bumping fists with Edward.

_Wait? What happened to Newton?_

I didn't get the chance to ask as they ran upstairs. They emerged from their bedrooms a half an hour later dressed in black and quickly headed outside.

"Should someone ask, we haven't arrived yet!" Edward said seriously, before ducking behind a bush.

_My brothers are so weird!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**BPOV**

I had barely been able to breathe throughout the movie. Not because the lead actor was so hot, which he was. Not because the story captivated me and it was oh so romantic, which it was. No, it was all because a certain neighbour friend of mine seemed to have forgotten to mention he was a fucking movie star! To say I was pissed was to put things lightly.

Jessica pulled me into a night club, effectively shutting up my thoughts of treachery and betrayal.

"Damn, Jasper Whitlock is sooooooo hot!" Jessica gushed for the umptiedth time tonight.

"Definitely. Did you see those abs? What I wouldn't give to run my fingers down those abs and then lick that nicely shaped V." Emily said shakely.

_Horny bitch!_

_Wow! Where did that come from? What should I care if my friends were drooling over some movie star? _

_Not just some movie star, your movie star! _

_My movie star? I didn't even know he was one! _

_Yeah, but you want him, don't ya? You want to do all those things Emily was talking about and much more! _

_No, I have Jake!_

_Sure keep telling yourself that! _

_Hey, I'm not the one lying and deceiving here! _

_Maybe, he didn't want you to be dragged into his world._

_That's bullshit and you know it! He didn't trust me!_

_Or maybe he was afraid you wouldn't want to be near him again._

_Such a load of crap!_

_No, it isn't! You should think about it! Seriously, the guy was probably looking out for you._

_For me?? For him yeah! He probably thought I was some horny fan trying to get into his pants._

_Well, you do want to get into his pants, don't ya?_

_What are you talking about?_

_You know exactly what I'm talking about! You feed him, talk to him, claim him as you showed by being so jealous and most of all you lust for him!_

_No, I don't!_

_Oh, cut it out! You are afraid of Jake, you don't love him anymore and his behaviour lately has gotten you so freaked out you don't even dare to leave him! Then there is Jasper, the neighbour you entertain every night and even dream about! You can't lie to me, babe, I'm in your head!_

_Whatever!_

_Whatever? That's so lame! Can't you think of another comeback?_

_Forget it!_

_No way! You want him and you want him bad and you are just pissed because you're scared!_

_Why would I be scared?_

_Because he's some big shot Hollywood movie star and he could have any girl he wants._

_So?_

_So you're scared shitless. You want him to want you, but you don't feel good enough about yourself to believe you might have a shot with him._

_Well, I don't, so drop it!_

_First, tell me you want him, that you have feelings for him and you really like the guy._

_Fine! Now, will you drop it!_

_No, so why won't you make a move?_

_Are you shitting me? I am seeing someone and he is one of the hottest actors out there! He probably has flings with Heidi Klum and the likes of her! Who am I to compete with that?_

_Yeah, you're right!_

_Huh?_

_I'm agreeing with you._

_WTF! Then why did you have me thinking all that shit, only to let me down and tell me I'm some ugly, stupid bitch in heath lusting for a bone that's just beyond her reach._

_Just wanted to make sure we were on the same page._

_You're a bitch!_

_Yeah, well you're ...you're...you're ugly!_

_Wow, nice come back!_

_Hey, don't turn the table here!_

_This is stupid! I'm fighting with a voice in my head! I should just go and check myself into the mental ward right now!_

To my surprise the voices in my head silenced and I noticed my friends looking at me strangely.

"Sorry guys, I'm kind of tired." I mumbled, while blushing crimson red.

"Oh, sure. Well, I guess we'll just head home then." Emily said utterly disappointed.

I nodded in agreement and we headed back outside.

The ride home was silent and I enjoyed the peace, untill I got home.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I yelled as I got out of the car. Edward and Emmett were circling Jake as if he was some kind of wild animal, while Jake just glared at the both of them.

"Baby Bells!" Emmett grinned as he looked over at me. Jacob seeing the grin on his face suddenly lunged at him. Edward jumped on Jake's back, while Emmett held his own and punched Jake's face.

"You fucker! You ruined my sunglasses!" Emmett shouted as he punched him in the gut.

"Stop this, right now!" I screamed, but none of them listened to me.

Jessica and Emily just watched the scene unfold as they stayed in their car. I briefly wondered where Jasper was while this went down, but then I remembered him being an actor and surely there were too many witnesses for him to get involved. I moved to stand in between Emmett and Jake, when I felt a fist hitting my jaw and I fell back onto my butt.

"Fuck!" I hissed as I looked up into Jake's murderous eyes. He didn't even feel an ounce of remorse for hitting me. Even though it was accidental, I could finally see the monster he had become. Emmett helped me up, while constantly avoiding Jake's puches. Edward poked Jake's eyes and then the fighting stopped.

I waved my hands and the twins stepped back immediately, expecting my outburst.

"What the fuck happened to you, Jake! When did you change so much? You come home with bloodstains on your shirt, you kill the furniture in the guest room in a fit of rage, you hit me and don't even apologize, you attack my friends! What the fuck! I need explanations now!" I yelled as I pounded my little fists against his chest.

"I...I'm sorry, babe. Really I am! I didn't mean to hit you, you just got in the way." His voice was pleading, but his eyes were cold and didn't hold a speck of remorse. I shook my head frantically.

"No, you're not! It was a long time coming! You've become more aggressive for a while now and I should have seen it coming. Now, tell me! What's with the blood?" I tried to control my voice, but inside I was seething, screaming and crying all at the same time.

"I can't tell you." He said as he straightened himself out and looked into my eyes with dead, cold eyes.

"Fine! Get your clothes and get out of my house right now!" I screamed. He nodded calmly and walked slowly into the house.

I broke down in Edwards arms. Edward spoke gently to me as he ran his fingers through my hair in a soothing gesture.

"It'll be okay, Bella. Don't worry, we've got you, baby. We'll never let anyone hurt you ever again. We love you, sweetie. Ssh...it'll be okay."

When I had finally calmed down a bit, I waved Jessica and Emily goodbye and then walked over to Jasper's house, where we would wait untill the fucker was out of my house.

I had barely walked through the door as Jasper's arms engulfed me and he pressed gentle kisses to my forehead, repeating much of the same words Edward had spoken.

I forgot all about my anger at his dishonesty for tonight as I marveled at the warmth of his embrace.

* * *

**Bye bye Jake.**

**Well, for now.**

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Payback

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**This is a surprise chapter : )**

**An unexpected POV**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previous : **

**BPOV**

I broke down in Edwards arms. Edward spoke gently to me as he ran his fingers through my hair in a soothing gesture.

"It'll be okay, Bella. Don't worry, we've got you, baby. We'll never let anyone hurt you ever again. We love you, sweetie. Ssh...it'll be okay."

When I had finally calmed down a bit, I waved Jessica and Emily goodbye and then walked over to Jasper's house, where we would wait untill the fucker was out of my house.

I had barely walked through the door as Jasper's arms engulfed me and he pressed gentle kisses to my forehead, repeating much of the same words Edward had spoken.

I forgot all about my anger at his dishonesty for tonight as I marveled at the warmth of his embrace.

* * *

**Continued :**

**EPOV (Yup Edward)**

I had been looking forward to spending time with the love of my life for days, so when we arrived at her house, only to be shooed away, I felt slightly heartbroken.

Finding out about her creepy boyfriend had all my protective urges kicking in and I ordered Jasper to keep quiet of our arrival. Emmett and I had put on the same outfit, we had used for punishing the Newton loser. **(Profile)**

_Flashback_

_We had been taken the day off especially for this occasion. If that Newton fucker thought he had gotten away with popping the cherry of my beloved, he would be sadly mistaken._

"_Hey, Eddie. I've gotten a visual." Emmett finally said "1 o'clock." _

_I turned slightly in the direction Emmett had told me and spotted him smoking a cigarette._

_We walked up to him and his eyes widened as he took in our predatory movements. He quickly threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped his foot on it, eager to escape. I moved faster than that and already had a hand on his shoulder._

"_Newton! Imagine seeing you here! Emmett, look who I found!" I said with a fake smile on my face. My smile mustn't have been as pleasant as I was going for, because the pansy started sweating bullets._

"_Well, well. Mike fucking Newton! How good to see ya man! Come take a walk with us." Emmett said as he pushed him in the direction of the 'House of Horrors'. One night during a game of thruth and dare, he had admitted to be deadly afraid of Chucky. You know the doll, well it just so happens that the very theme park he is working at has a damn Chucky in one of it's rides. Mike tried to make excuses about his job and having to get back to whatever he does. Emmett chuckled, but never let go of the shirt he was pulling Newton with._

_As the ride went on, Mike got more edgy. And then when Chucky's face popped up, he just wet himself. Emmett hit him over the head for messing up his shoes and I just laughed in his face._

_The pussy thought that was the end of it and as we got out of the ride, he even sighed in relief._

_We pulled him out of sight and then we finally got to business._

"_That was for talking to her, when we told you not to." I said in a deadly voice. Mike's eyes flashed with understanding and his face blanched in pure terror._

"_I'll get a go first, since you popped her cherry. Then Emmett get's a go for all the nasty things you told her. You will keep your mouth shut and act like it never happened and then we'll call it quits. Should you consider going to the authorities, I should inform you that Bella's father is a police chief and Emmett is, as you as surely aware, a fine specimen of the LAPD. Since, I am a doctor, I might even be the one to examine you when you come in. How would you like that?" I asked with a manical laugh. Newton's eyes grew even larger and he gulped audibly._

"_I think that means he'll be a good quiet little boy. Am I right?" Emmett taunted him. Newton nodded and then I punched him. The satisfying crack of his nose was enough to settle my need for retribution. Emmett, however, was not so kind. He cracked some ribs and sprained his wrist, when Newton tried to get in a punch as well. We left him there, but as we rounded a corner, we came across another employee. Emmett pulled his badge and told him the dude attacked him. They assured us, the culprit would be fired on the spot and then they even got a manager on it. I was inwardly panicking for a moment, but my brother talked us through it and in the end, the manager was pleading with us not to sue the theme park. We got free passes to visit the park for free, whenever we wanted and as we left the domain, I couldn't help but burst out laughing._

_end flashback  
_

We headed to the Volturi Garage, where Jasper informed us this Jacob character worked.

We were already planning to provoke a fight, when we saw a guy being doused in gasoline.

"Jacob, I swear to you! I don't know anything! Please, I've got two kids and a wife, please. Let me go, please!" The fat man was begging for his life, it seemed and we finally got a glimpse of this Jacob guy. He was huge. Native american and full of muscles.

"He's going to kill him." I whispered to Emmett. Emmett pulled out his badge and gun, but I quickly stopped him.

"You're out of your jurisdiction, Emmett. Besides, you might be interfering with an ongoing investigation." I whispered. Emmett nodded and put everything back, while never taken his eyes of the scene inside. The fat guy kept pleading for a little while longer, untill Jacob got fed up with him.

"Well Artie, you should have thought about that before betraying Aro." He said as he lit a match and dropped it at the poor guy's feet. The man went up in flames and I gasped out of shock. I looked over at Emmett, who was fighting hard to keep from barging in there.

"Come on!" Emmett said, as we headed back to Jasper's house.

When we had parked the car in the woods, about 50 feet from the house, Emmett suddenly changed his goal.

"Let's go check out Bella's house first." He said.

"What? Why?" I asked, feeling very uneasy about this guy and I wasn't really the one for breaking and entering.

"Just a precaution." He said, before sneaking to the back of Bella's house.

He used a pocket knife to open the door and we went to check out the house.

My eyes grew large as I walked into the guest bedroom.

"Em! Check this out!" I whisper-yelled and soon he was taking in the scene as well.

"Fuck! This guy is dangerous! What is she doing with him? What if he had taken that kind of fury out on her?" He growled as he punched the wall.

It didn't matter, the entire room laid in ruin anyway. One little punch wouldn't make it that much worse.

That's when we heard the car door slam. We ran downstairs and tried to get out on time, but before we could reach the door, the front door opened and the psycho lunged at me.

He pulled me out of the house and ofcourse, Emmett followed. He would never leave me to my own devices. The bastard threw me to the ground and then we started to dance.

Before any of us could go for the first punch, Bella arrived and after a nice chewing out of Jacob's ass, she told him to go. I wanted to jump up, do a little happy dance and kiss the shit out of her, but I reeled myself in when I saw how distraught she was. I comforted her and once the killer went inside, we headed to my brother's house.

When I saw their intimate embrace and the way they molded together, I thought I was going to spontaneously combust or just kill my brother. Emmett noticed my struggle to keep my cool and pulled me out of the room.

"He's just calming her down, bro. You know Jasper! He has that weird calming vibe surrounding him. He would never go for your girl. Besides he knows not to mess with Bella." Emmett said as he cracked his knuckles.

_He better not try anything! That's my girl!_

_

* * *

  
_

**So what do you guys think?**

**Reviews please.**

**Did you like our surprise guest?**

**Cleared up some things, didn't it?**

**Love y'all.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Admissions

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight, or any characters in it.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**EPOV**

When I saw their intimate embrace and the way they molded together, I thought I was going to spontaneously combust or just kill my brother. Emmett noticed my struggle to keep my cool and pulled me out of the room.

"He's just calming her down, bro. You know Jasper! He has that weird calming vibe surrounding him. He would never go for your girl. Besides he knows not to mess with Bella." Emmett said as he cracked his knuckles.

_He better not try anything! That's my girl!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued : **

**JPOV**

She gave into my embrace and for a moment I forgot all about where she had been tonight.

Over her head, I could see Edward given me the evil eye, while Emmett seemed to be talking into him.

I released Bella almost instantly and I could have swore I heard a little whimper coming from her when I did.

I led her to my room and told her to get some sleep. After some protest, she finally gave into me and I handed her one of my t-shirts and lounge pants to sleep in.

I walked out of her room and took some blankets with me to make up the couch for myself, seeing how my brothers were occupying my guest room.

I had barely made it down the stairs when Edward pulled me into the kitchen with him.

"How close are you exactly?" He asked, while crossing his arms. Emmett was missing from the scene and I shortly wondered about that.

"We're friends. Why?" I asked as I went to sit at the table.

Emmett walked in then and started spooning a bucket of ice cream.

"Where did you get that?" I asked. I hadn't been to the store once, since I got here and my house was void of any kind of food.

"Bella's." He shrugged, while putting another big spoon in his mouth.

"You can't just go into her house and steal her food." I said, as I glared at him.

"She doesn't mind. I always did this. I often walked into her dorm, while she was sleeping for some yummy goodness." He told me as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Don't try to change the subject." Edward growled as he came to sit beside me.

_Great, now I'm cornered by the fucking E-Team!_

"I wasn't changing the subject." I said as I ripped the ice cream out of Em's hands and eagerly dipped my finger into it.

"Fuck, Jazz! Why did you do that? Don't you know how many germs get stuck on your hands! Now, I'll have to go get me some more, because I'm not touching that one ever again!" Emmett grumbled, before swiftly running out of the house.

I laughed at his idiocricy, but my laughter died quickly as I noticed the look on Edward's face.

"Just friends?" He asked, his eyes telling me he didn't believe me for one second.

I nodded my head, while trying hard to concentrate on the ice cream in front of me.

"You're lying, Jasper!" He almost screamed as he jumped to his feet.

"No, I'm not! I...I...Oh God! Why would she even want me? I've been a screw up my entire life. So I play in some fucking movies, big deal! When it comes to girls, I'm just as clueless as the day I was born! I always let the wrong girls take charge, because I'm too chicken to do something myself. Bella is fucking gorgeous and sweet and nice and ...oh dammit! I'm no good for her, Edward! I want her, god, I want her so bad, but I'm not right for her.

She would get sucked into this world, she doesn't know shit about. They would smear her good name and make up all kinds of bullshit about her, which they then go on and print for the whole world to see. She would get tired of my long hours and the rumors of other women, so she would leave me. I've dated a fucking gold digger and a psycho stalker bitch.

I don't know shit about nice girls. I want to do right by her, but my life would never make it possible. Edward, why is my life so fucked up?" He had kept quiet during my little rant, but was looking at me conflicted. I could almost feel the jealousy and sympathy rolling off of him.

"I don't know, little bro, but Bella is not the girl for you. Like you said, she deserves more. You can't ruin her life like that." He said.

I felt like someone just kicked me in the gut, but I knew he was right.

"Does she...does she have feelings for you?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. We kissed once, but right after she acted all panicky. She said she couldn't do it and so we decided to forget about it." I said and before I knew what was happening a fist collided with my face. Looking towards the culprit, I prepared myself for the blow out.

"You kissed our baby Bells?" Emmett practically screamed as he threw a bag full of food on the kitchen table.

"What right do you have, Jazz?" Emmett yelled as he grabbed me by the collar.

"I...I'm sorry, but I..I'm in love with her, Emmett." I finally spoke the words that had been trying to get out for the last couple of days.

He dropped me on the spot and then looked over at Edward, who looked strangely calm.

"You've got to be shitting me." Emmett said as he sat down and pulled a bag of chips out of the grocery bag. He looked pensive as he crunched away on his potato chips.

Edward put away the groceries as to give him time to think.

"So let's see, if I got this right. Edward is in love with Bella. You are in love with Bella. Bella kissed you, while she was dating Jacob. She kicked Jacob out. So it's free game for both of you. This is going to get ugly." Emmett smirked as he leaned back a bit.

"What? Why aren't you kicking his ass?" Edward looked ready to kill as he took in Emmett's calm demeanor.

"Give me a break, Eddie. The Jazz-man here is in looooooooove! He's our brother and he wouldn't intentionally hurt a girl. It's always the other way around. He's a good guy, so there is no need to kick his ass." Emmett was waving his hands and pointing at me the entire time.

"But he will hurt her! If they get together, he will! Intentionally or not! Besides, she's my girl! Always has and always will." Edward said.

"Are you listening to yourself? You're acting like one of those guys in the loony bin! The girl doesn't even know you love her, how can she be your girl?" Emmett countered.

"But Jasper knew! He knew how I felt about her and then he kissed her!" Edward yelled.

"I didn't know! How was I supposed to know that my neighbour was the girl you've been pining for?" I asked, getting more angry by the second.

"Did you kiss her before or after the phone call?" Edward asked, staring me down.

"After" I mumbled.

"HA! So you did know! And you still kissed her! You motherfucking lying deceiving, so no brother of mine, piece of shit!" Edward yelled. His face was beet red and he was breathing heavy. I had never seen Edward like this and it scared me.

"What's going on here?" A voice came from the doorway.

_Oh shit!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Did you like it?**

**What will happen now?**

**What do you guys think?**

**Reviews please.**


	11. Chapter 11 : Explanation

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**Sorry for the longer periods between updates, but life is getting busier.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**JPOV**

"But Jasper knew! He knew how I felt about her and then he kissed her!" Edward yelled.

"I didn't know! How was I supposed to know that my neighbour was the girl you've been pining for?" I asked, getting more angry by the second.

"Did you kiss her before or after the phone call?" Edward asked, staring me down.

"After" I mumbled.

"HA! So you did know! And you still kissed her! You motherfucking lying deceiving, so no brother of mine, piece of shit!" Edward yelled. His face was beet red and he was breathing heavy. I had never seen Edward like this and it scared me.

"What's going on here?" A voice came from the doorway.

_Oh shit!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**BPOV**

As soon as I had hit the pillow, I had dozed off into a light sleep.

The sound of the front door closing woke me up. I felt slightly afraid after everything that had happened today, so I sat up straight in my bed. For all I knew, it could have been Jacob sneaking into Jasper's house. As I focused on the sounds coming from downstairs, I could hear sounds of a very heathed discussion. I couldn't make out the words, but the tone of voice used by the culprits, left little to the imaginition. After debating with myself for a bit, I finally decided to go downstairs and break up the fight.

As I got closer to the door, I could finally hear more clearly what was going on.

"After." Jasper mumbled, causing Edward to blow up at him.

"HA! So you did know! And you still kissed her! You motherfucking lying deceiving, so no brother of mine, piece of shit!"

_What did Jasper know?_

_Who did he kiss?_

_Were they talking about me?_

_Maybe about some other gir?_

_Why was Edward reacting so violently?_

"What's going on here?" I asked as I leaned against the doorframe.

Three heads spun towards my voice simultaneously. At any other time it would have been funny, but I was too annoyed to find humor in the situation.

None of them answered as they kept on staring at me.

Jasper started to fidget with an invisible seam at the hem of his shirt, Edward was staring at his feet and Emmett was just eating chips and watching the scene unfold in front of him.

"Well, are you going to answer me?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at Edward.

I always managed to get everything out of him and this wouldn't be any different.

"Erm...Erm...Erm..." He started and listening to him made me even more annoyed.

"Never mind! Jasper, do you want to tell me what is going on here?" I said, looking straight into his eyes.

"Just a little disagreement between brothers, nothing major." He said, but his attempt to brush me off didn't go over as well as he expected. Emmett must have anticipated my move, since he was already chuckling from behind me.

"Oh really! Then why the silence before? Why the secrecy? And it didn't sound as a disagreement to me. A disagreement is like a small bomb, this was fucking Pearl Harbor!" I glared at him for emphasis. The stern look I had learned from teaching class seemed to have the acquired effect, because suddenly he decided to explain things thruthfully.

"There is this girl Edward has been crushing on for a long time and he just found out I kissed her once. He overreacted and started screaming his head off. That's where you stepped in." Jasper said, not meeting my gaze.

_Edward has a crush? _

_Why didn't I know about this?_

_For a long time?_

_He never mentioned a girl to me!_

_That's supposed to be one of my best friends!_

_Ha!_

I turned my glare full force at Edward. He gulped visibly and I smirked inwardly.

"A girl, Edward? Why didn't you tell me this? We're supposed to be friends! You knew everything about my lovelife! A long time! That means you must have been crushing on her during college! Why didn't you tell me?" I crossed my arms and used my teacher's voice, making him crumble before me.

"Because." He said simply.

"Wow! Brilliant answer, Edward. That sure answers all my questions, doesn't it!" I fumed.

Emmett snickered as he leaned back on his chair with his hands folded behind his head.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just can't tell you." Edward said.

"It's that bitch from the library, isn't it? The one that told me I was a slut for giving it to two guys at the same time." I practically growled. Emmett guffawed behind me and I glared at him quickly. He held up his hands and snickered softly.

"No! God no!" Edward stammered as his face heathed up. His face was contorted in disgust and I had to bite my lip to refrain from laughing.

"Then who?" I simply asked.

"You." He whispered and I blanched.

_Me?_

_Edward had a crush on me?_

_Now he tells me!_

_After all the years I spent crushing on him._

_Fool!_

_Well, he's not getting of the hook this easy!_

_What are you going to do?_

_I don't know, I need to think._

_Ofcourse, but not in front of them, that's like admitting you want him too._

_Well?_

_What? You want him?_

_I'm not sure. I did once._

_Yeah, before you went and kissed his brother._

_Well, I want Jasper too._

_Too? This is getting fucked up._

_I don't mean it that way! I just don't know anymore._

_Well, figure it out! Soon!_

_I will.  
_

"Well isn't that just perfect!" I growled before stomping out of the kitchen.

* * *

**JPOV**

"Well isn't that just perfect!" She growled before stomping out of the room and up the stairs.

"Dude, you told her?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"No shit!" Edward answered and we both stared at him again.

_When and where did he get the foul mouth?_

"She reacted strange, don't you think?" Edward questioned as he looked at me.

"Yeah." Was all I could answer.

I had anticipated a slap in the face, her laughing in our faces or maybe even a flat out rejection, but not this.

_What did it mean?_

_Did she like Edward?_

_What about me?  
_

_Or does she like us both?_

_What the hell!_

_I'm driving myself crazy here!_

I sighed heavily as I let my head fall onto my hands.

* * *

**Review**

**What do you guys think?**

**Let me know.**

**Some of you want an Ed/B/J triangle.**

**Others don't want Edward confusing them.**

**I'm putting up a poll untill Sunday and then I'll decide how to continue.**

**So vote and review please.**

**Love y'all.**


	12. Chapter 12 : Conversation

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**So the poll is closed, you can no longer vote.**

**The majority voted for Jasper and so there will be no romance between Bella and Edward. I do hope this doesn't mean that the disappointed one's stop reading my story.**

**Anyway, on with the show.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**JPOV**

"She reacted strange, don't you think?" Edward questioned as he looked at me.

"Yeah." Was all I could answer.

I had anticipated a slap in the face, her laughing in our faces or maybe even a flat out rejection, but not this.

_What did it mean?_

_Did she like Edward?_

_Did she like us both then?_

_What the hell!_

_I'm driving myself crazy here!_

I sighed heavily as I let my head fall onto my hands.

* * *

**Continued :**

**BPOV**

I had a very difficult time falling asleep, so when I was shook awake the next morney, I snapped.

"What the fuck! What does a girl have to do around here to get some sleep! Damn testosteron pumped jack ass!" I yelled at Emmett, while stomping my way around the bedroom in search of my clothes. I had found Emmett's bag the night before and used one of his oversized t-shirts as a nightgown.

"Chill, baby B. Don't you have to go to work today?" He asked and my eyes must have bugged out when I looked at the time.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I growled as I quickly removed his t-shirt and ran into the bathroom.

"Baby B, don't do that shit! There are guys present in this house." He growled as he ran after me with my clothes from last night.

_Huh?_

_Now where did he find those?_

"I was sitting on them." He said casually as he threw my pants and corset top at my head.

I quickly washed my face and brushed out my hair, I used a toothbrush that had still been in the package and then hurried dressing.

I nearly tumbled down the stairs on my high heeled boots in my hurry and to my elated surprise two strong arms caught me just before I could kiss the floor.

"Easy there." The husky, sexy voice said as he put me on my feet and slowly rubbed my waist.

"Thanks, Jasper." I said with a heathed face. I looked up at him and instantly got sucked into his ocean blue orbs.

That was untill everything from last night rushed back into my head. I stepped away from him quickly and glared at him with all the malice I had in me.

"Bella, I..." He started to say, but I didn't give him a change as I quickly cut him off.

"I'm already two hours too late for work. Can we talk about this later?" I managed to say, although the anger seeped through my voice. He nodded, while concentrating on the floor.

I didn't give anyone else a chance to say anything as I ran outside and into my car.

The day passed slowly and after being scolded thoroughly by the headmaster, I really wasn't in the best mood. My male students that kept making remarks to my attire got to feel my wrath, as I sent 16 of their horny asses into detention.

On the way home I was nothing but a bundle of nerves.

_You can do this! You've got to set him straight!_

_But if he was really looking out for me, then I should be grateful._

_He still needs to know you are angry. He shouldn't lie to you._

_He didn't actually lie to me, he just kept the thruth to himself._

_Same shit! He should have told you. It's as simple as that._

_Yes, but aren't we all entitled to some privacy?_

_Ofcourse, but not to those you are supposed to be close with. He kissed me for God's sake! That's supposed to mean something right? And I'm a close friend to both his brothers._

_Well, friend isn't exactly what Edward thinks of you, now is it?_

_Edward Shedward! He had his chance and he blew it. He should have come forward years ago! I don't feel that way for him anymore._

_No, now you just moved on to his brother._

_Oh, shut up! You are making me sound bad._

_Well, it will look bad too._

_Then I just won't tell them that I had feelings for him back in college._

_Sure, then you'll just be the same as Jasper._

_What? How can you even compare that to something as huge as being a movie star._

_Easy, you are both trying to hide the thruth. Only thing is, you are willing to do it for selfish reasons, while I believe Jasper is doing it not solely to protect himself, but you as well._

_What a load of crap!_

_No it's not! Now you get your ass in there and talk to the guy already!_

_Alright!_

I hadn't even realized I had been sitting in my car on my driveway for the past fifteen minutes. I finally submerged from the car and slowly walked towards the house across from mine. Jasper threw the door open, before I had even the chance to knock.

"Come in, Bella. Would you like something to drink?" Jasper surprised me. He never had anything at his home, whether it was food or drinks.

"Edward went shopping for groceries today." Jasper answered my silent question.

"Diet coke, please." I said, while trying to get a hold of all my emotions.

He poured me a glass and I sat down across from him. I noticed that his brothers weren't there and again he must have sensed my curiosity, because he answered before I could ask.

"They are at the police station. Emmett wanted to share what he had seen at the garage and Edward wanted to give us some privacy."

"The garage?" I questioned. I wasn't aware they had even been near the garage, let alone what they may have witnessed.

"Yes, apparently they wanted to go and spy on Jake, when he was disposing of a man named Artie." Jasper replied, while searching my eyes for something.

"Artie? Disposing?" I only managed to feel more confused as time went by and we still hadn't said a word to what the real matter was.

"Yes, drowsing him in gasoline and then lighting him on fire. Apparently your ex was involved with the Volturi family. Emmett asked for a background on Jake's boss and Aro Volturi is the head of the Volturi family. They are Italian mobsters. What they are trying to accomplish here in Forks though, I have no idea." Jasper explained and I felt the breath leave me in quick gasps.

_Blood on his shirts._

_Violent behaviour._

_Elusiveness about his long hours._

_How could I miss this?_

I nodded to him to show I understood, since I had apparently lost my voice for the time being.

"But that wasn't what you came here to talk about. So I guess, I'll better start." Jasper said as he motioned at me to drink some of my diet coke. I obediently put the glass to my lips and gulped down the entire glass. After focusing on my breathing I could feel my head getting clearer again and I could finally focus on Jasper.

"Explain." Was all I said as I looked intently into his eyes. I needed to know he was telling the thruth and not trying to make up some excuses.

"As you have certainly find out by now, I'm an actor. A well known actor actually." He gulped audibly as he looked hesitantly into my eyes. His leg was bouncing nervously under table. I moved to another chair closer to him and placed my hand on his knee, effectively stilling his movements. His face showed his surprise, but his body seemed to relax under my small touch.

"So being who I am, I am constantly hunted by paparazzi, fans and such. I can't even go grab an hamburger without having my picture taken and put into one of those sleezy magazines. My personal life is almost non existant and the part that does exist, becomes twisted and reshaped into some sick hollywood version of me. Every little piece of information becomes printed and often blown out of proportion or even altered completely. I hardly recognize myself in the mirror anymore." He sighed heavily as he raked his hands through his hair and his eyes were pleading with me to understand. I nodded at him in understanding and urged him with my hand to continue.

"All I wanted was a couple of months away from it all. A couple of months to think everything over and to find myself again. A couple of months, free of people, fans and reporters. I wanted some peace and quiet. I had found out about the ending of my very lenghty relationship to Alice through a stupid magazine, after that I dated someone who acted as if she didn't know me, but turned out to be a stalker fan girl. So when I met you, I was apprehensive. I wasn't sure if your ignorance concerning my identity was real or if it was an act, so I kept my distance and avoided the suspect of my job as best as I could. Once I was convinced you truly didn't know anything about me, I had become so comfortable around you, I didn't want to lose you. I still don't want to lose you, but I know it's inevitable." He whispered the last part, but I still heard it.

"Why is it inevitable?" I asked, feeling a bit dejected.

"Because you don't want this. Believe me, this life is not as easy as many believe it to be. No privacy, no secrets, nothing. I might be rich and succesful in what I do, but I feel as if I am a big nothing. I am idolized by so many, but none of them know the real me. I can't enjoy the simple things in life, even that has been stolen from me. Actually, I never wanted this myself, it was my ex who kept pushing me to become an actor. I don't want you to be dragged into this world, where they will trying to ruin your reputation, just for being with me. This world that will take away everything you love, because you can't even leave your house safely." He stood up abruptly and took my glass to refill it. I could see he was trying to keep his anger at bay.

"Why won't you let me be the judge of that?" I asked.

"Alright, what do you like to do and I'll tell you if it would be a possibitlity or not. Mind you, this is when you would be associated with me." He said as he turned towards me slowly.

"Reading."

"Yes."

"Teaching."

"No, you'll have more angry and envious students than I could count on both my hand."

"Going to the zoo."

"No."

"Going to the park."

"No."

"Going to dinner."

"Rarely."

"Going to the movies."

"Certainly not. The girls would attack me while sitting next to you and they might attack you in a different way." He chuckled slightly.

"Visit family."

"Ocassionaly, if I have time off, which doesn't happen often.

"Shopping."

"Without me and if you can handle the paparazzi."

"Going for drinks."

"Rarely."

"Oh for God's sake, then what the hell can I do!" I shouted, feeling utterly irritated at being constantly shot down.

"Well there you have it! That's exactly what I feel 24/7." He chuckled, before wrapping me in his arms.

"Well, I think you are exagerating. Besides, I want you and I'll take whatever comes my way, just to be with you. You are a wonderful man, Jasper Whitlock and I would never allow someone to come between us." I didn't know where this was coming from, but I couldn't hold it in. I pressed my lips to his and he eagerly responded. He moaned in my mouth and I tangled my hands in his hair, while we were fighting for dominance with our tongues.

"Oh God." He moaned as my nails scraped the front of his hair line. He let his head fall back as another breathy moan escaped him.

"Bella, you don't know how I wanted you. You make me so happy just being near me, but to be able to be with you...You're my dream come true, baby." He said, before hiding his face in my neck and sucking on the sensitive spot below my ear.

The slamming of the front door alerted us to the arrival of his brothers and we quickly jumped away from each other. We stood ackwardly fidgeting with our clothes as the twins entered the kitchen.

_Shit! Now I still have to deal with Edward!_

_

* * *

  
_

**So that was chapter 12.**

**Did you guys like it?**

**Isn't Jasper just the sweetest, cutest, well everything the –est :)**

**Love you guys and untill next time.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	13. Chapter 13 : First date

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight or any characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**BPOV**

"Oh God." He moaned as my nails scraped the front of his hair line. He let his head fall back as another breathy moan escaped him.

"Bella, you don't know how I wanted you. You make me so happy just being near me, but to be able to be with you...You're my dream come true, baby." He said, before hiding his face in my neck and sucking on the sensitive spot below my ear.

The slamming of the front door alerted us to the arrival of his brothers and we quickly jumped away from each other. We stood ackwardly fidgeting with our clothes as the twins entered the kitchen.

_Shit! Now I still have to deal with Edward!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**JPOV**

After hearing her say she would face anything to be with me, I didn't really understand why she was just standing there.

"What the fuck are you guys doing there looking like the fucking little bandits? Did mommy catch you with your hands in the cookie jar? Tsk tsk!" Emmett boomed and I saw Bella cringe from the corner of my eye. Edward glanced between us a couple of times before a look of realization crossed his features. Bella noticed as well and immediately stepped forward, hoping to diffuse this bomb hanging over our heads.

"I...well...you...no...I...you see?" She stammered and we all looked at her as if she was some creepy Mongolian guy, who might as well be threatening to cut off our nuts in his unintelligeble noise called a language.

"Oh fuck it!" She suddenly exclaimed, before grabbing my shirt and pulling me towards her. She crashed her lips against mine forcefully and my eyes immediately shut as her tongue begged for entrance. I granted her access to my warm mouth, that would happily devour every inch of her. When I moaned into her mouth, she seemed to regain some sense of reason.

_Thank God, because I lost it when she grabbed my shirt._

_That was damn hot!_

She broke our kiss and turned towards my shocked brothers.

_10-9-8-7-6-5-4_

"What the hell?" Emmett yelled as he glared murderously in my direction.

_3-2-1-0_

"Bella?" came the heartbroken voice of Edward.

"Cut it out, Em." Bella said as she slapped him on the arm. He finaly stopped glaring at me, but narrowed his eyes at my lovely Bella.

"Sorry, Edward." Bella said as she took his hands and pulled him onto a chair.

When he was seated, she crouched in front of him and searched his eyes.

"I never knew, Edward. You should have told me." She said as her eyes filled with compassion stared into his.

"I couldn't, Bella. I didn't want to lose you." Edward whispered as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I just was too shy and too selfconscious to tell you." She said and Edward nodded in agreement.

"Do you...I mean....Jasper?" He said my name so incredulous that I almost jumped him.

_What the hell?_

_Am I fugly?_

_Do I smell?_

_Why wouldn't I be an object to desire, huh?_

_Jackass!_

"I'm sorry, Edward. The feelings I had for you once have disappeared over time. I couldn't keep holding onto the hope that one day you would come into my life again. Without Jasper, you wouldn't even be here. But Jasper is a wonderful man and I've fallen hard and fast. I can't help it, Edward. I want him and I want you to understand and stand down." Her soft, warm chocolate brown eyes looked into his, pleading him to understand.

_No man could resist those doe eyes!_

"Alright, Bella. I'll do my best, but I can't promis anything. I've waited too fucking long for you and to lose you to my brother is just all kinds of fucked up!"

_There he goes with the F words again!_

_Who are you and what have you done to my brother?_

Bella nodded, before turning towards Emmett.

"Big bro?" She asked in a weak little voice, while pouting.

_Damn, she's good!_

"Yeah, baby Bells?" He said as he looked at her. His face fell and a worried look replaced the narrowed eyes, as he took in her pout.

"What's wrong, B?" He asked as he moved closer to her.

Edward was looking at their interaction with a smile.

Apparently he knew this scene pretty well, since he was struggling to hold back laughter.

"I...I...I've fallen for your brother Jasper." She said, while quivering her lip as if ready to burst out in tears.

"Oh, baby Bells, but that doesn't have to be a bad thing. You shouldn't be so sad. You know big bro Em will make it all better, right?" He said as he held her chin into his big paw.

"Yeah?" She asked in a shaking weak voice.

"Ofcourse, baby Bells. You go get your man! You deserve him, but if he hurts you in any way, I'll cut off his dick and roast it for dinner." He boomed as he held onto her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"Really?" She asked, this time bouncing on the spot.

"Oh man! She did it again, didn't she! She fucking played me!" Emmett boomed as he slapped his forehead.

"She sure did!" Edward snickered. "And you're LAPD for God's sake!"

"She's diabolical!" Emmett said in his booming voice as he shook his head.

"Well, are you going to come and get your man, darlin'?" I said as I suggestively raised an eyebrow. She came running at me full speed, probably wanting to jump me, but then her foot got caught over nothing and she was airborne. All three of us were instantly on our feet and moving toward her. Emmett protected her face, I caught her around the middle and Edward, whatever the fuck for, caught her by her feet.

I held tight onto her waist and when she was released by my lughead brothers, I pulled her closer to me and pulled her into a soft, sweet kiss.

_I could kiss those lips forever._

_

* * *

  
_

**BPOV**

Jasper had been in Forks for two weeks now, giving him another month and a half with me.

I tried not to think of the day when he would inevitably go back to LA and leave me behind in my misery in rainy, foggy, way too green Forks.

I was just putting the finishing touch at my make-up when the doorbell rang.

_Just in time._

I carefully walked down the stairs in my medieval gown and opened the door.

In front of me were three knights, I nearly swooned at the sight.

Emmett lacked a helmet, but maybe he was a knight straight out of the poorhouse.

They were quite a treat for the eye and I made sure to tell them often.

I just prayed the drive to Seattle wouldn't wrinkle my dress to much.

Jasper had asked me out for my first date to a costumed ball in Seattle.

Ofcourse, the overprotective twin couldn't let me go all the way out to Seattle without keeping an eye on me and invited themselves along, just to make sure Jasper wouldn't break open my chastity belt.

As we got in the car, Emmett immediately hooked up his I-pod and scrolled for the playlist that said road songs.

After listening to Emmett belching out 'Highway to Hell', 'The road I'm on', 'On the road again', 'Love Shack'; 'Roll on down the highway', 'Hard Road', 'Up around the bend' and many others, I was ready to murder someone or just stomp on his I-Pod for a good fifteen minutes. Edward noticed my tension and quickly handed me his I-Pod. With the volume on the highest stand I listened to some relaxing music and tried not to focus on the big ape behind me.

Somewhere along the way, I dozed off and fell into a peaceful sleep.

_Best first date of the century _was the last thing I thought before my subconscious pulled me under.

* * *

**This was chapter 13.**

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Let me know.**

**I just wanted to tell you that I'm going on a vacation to California and you will not be getting any updates untill after the 15****th****. **

**Untill next time, lovelies.**

**Review!!**


	14. Chapter 14 : Wizard of Oz

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**So I'm finally back. I had a lot of fun in Santa Barbara and the weather was really nice. Coming back to a rainy Belgium really sucked.**

**Only 4 more days for New Moon. Who else is excited?**

**I've already made plans for Friday and Sunday to go see it.**

**On with the story**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previous :**

**BPOV**

After listening to Emmett belching out 'Highway to Hell', 'The road I'm on', 'On the road again', 'Love Shack'; 'Roll on down the highway', 'Hard Road', 'Up around the bend' and many others, I was ready to murder someone or just stomp on his I-Pod for a good fifteen minutes. Edward noticed my tension and quickly handed me his I-Pod. With the volume on the highest stand I listened to some relaxing music and tried not to focus on the big ape behind me.

Somewhere along the way, I dozed off and fell into a peaceful sleep.

_Best first date of the century _was the last thing I thought before my subconscious pulled me under.

* * *

**Continued :**

**JPOV**

While Emmett was still busting my eardrums with his annoying and terribly off key singing, Bella was peacefully sleeping in the seat beside me. I couldn't help but sigh happily as I glanced upon her peaceful face.

"You really do like her, don't you?" Edward asked, his head poking between the seats.

"It's more than liking, Edward. I think I might even love her." I sighed.

He nodded his head and got that pensive look again.

After a couple of minutes he finally spoke.

"You're my brother and I love you, but I'm not entirely okay with this. I have loved Bella for a very long time and I still do, with everything I am. I only agreed to stand down, because I can't bear to cause her pain. However, I'll always be waiting on the side lines, just praying for you to mess up. Being your brother, I just have to inform you, that I will seize the first opportunity to save her and sweep her off her feet, if you should fail to make her entirely happy. I will not settle for anything less than her happy one hundred percent. Got that? Little brother?" His endearment was said in a mocking tone as he arched one brow, daring me to challenge him on this.

I knew it would have been too easy and I should have seen it coming, but being with Bella had clouded my sight and I had let my guard down.

I just hoped the opportunity never presented himself and Edward wouldn't get a chance with my Bella.

We finally got to our destination and I tried shaking Bella awake gently, but when she didn't stir, Emmett butted in. He removed her headphones and shouted directly into her ear.

"Wakey wakey!"

The poor girl jumped over a feet in the air, before glaring at him with all the menace she could muster.

"You're going down, Emmy baby." She said in an ice cold tone and I could actually feel the hairs on the back of my neck rising at her icy voice.

_Damn! _

_I never want to piss her off!_

Emmett chuckled, while Edward just smirked at him.

We walked arm in arm through the doors and briefly stopped to pose for a picture.

The twin was walking behind us and they had their picture taking as well.

"Don't they just look adorable." Bella said to the photographer, who only nodded in response.

"Today is the day they finally came out of the closet. Isn't that just amazing?" She continued and Emmett's eyes widened, while Edward just turned beet red.

I chuckled behind her, but my glee was shortlived as my huge brother smacked me up the head.

_Fuck!_

_That shit hurts!_

_Damn his bear paws!_

"Hey, that shit just ain't funny! You shouldn't punish Eddie for something I did!" Emmett growled at Bella.

"Oh this isn't payback, Emmett! Not in a long shot!" She said in that same tone that made me shiver.

Edward still looked uncomfortable as he gazed at the people standing around us.

When a man in a prisoner's uniform winked at him, I thought he was going to collapse from embarrasement, but he surprised me by smiling crookedly back at the guy.

_Ew!_

_That shit is just wrong!_

"You shouldn't string the guy along." I whispered at him and he looked at me in confusion.

"String along?" He asked, baffled.

"Yeah, he was just flirting with one half of the gay couple and you smile at him. That classifies as stringing along in my book." I said. I watched the disbelief changing into horror and then finally realization.

"Oh no!" He whispered in mortification, before shutting the visor on his fake helmet and disappearing inside and into the crowd.

I could hear Bella's beautiful laugh from behind me and I quickly turned towards her.

I lifted the helmet off my head and pulled her closer.

As my eyes closed and I leaned in to kiss her, she suddenly pulled back.

_What the hell?_

"Oh no you don't! What do you take me for? This is our first date. I'm not a random slut that kisses on the first date." She said in a scolding and serious tone. I could feel my jaw dropping and eyes widening as I stared at her in confusion.

_Was she serious?_

_We kissed like it was the end of the world, completely unsuitable for children under the 13 and now she..._

Even my thoughts went blank at her statement.

Emmett's booming laughter sounded from behind me and I followed his gaze to see Edward shaking his head furiously, while pushing away the prisoner from before.

"I better go save him, it's my mess after all." Bella said, before making her way over to him.

I stood rooted on my spot as I watched her throwing her arms around his waist and kissing him softly on the lips.

_Oh hell NO!_

I tried to fight my way through Emmett's strong hold, but as soon as the guy disappeared Bella made her way back to me.

She smiled widely at me and I lost my train of thought immediately.

I smiled back and relaxed in Emmett's arms.

After that the night passed peacefully.

We danced a lot, although Bella would constantly protest saying she was too clumsy to undertake such risky activities. She was actually a very good dancer, if you didn't mind the sporadical foot squashing.

We were almost ready to leave, when Bella's eyes started to light up and a dangerous glint was present in those gorgeous chocolate orbs.

I followed her gaze to see Emmett talking to a pretty redhead.

_I smell payback._

She walked over to him quickly and I followed her silently. From the corner of my eyes, I noticed Edward moving toward us as well.

When we were finally standing near Emmett, she cleared her throat noisily, making the flirting duo turn their heads.

"Hey, Emmett! Imagine seeing you here! Oh hi, I didn't see you there. I'm Bella." She said, holding out her hand. The redhead shook it hesitantly and mumbled something that sounded like "Chelsea."

Bella turned her attention back to Emmett and started firing off questions.

"How are you? How's Vicky? What happened to her? How are you feeling? Do I need to call a doctor?" We all looked questioning at her, including Emmett and the redhead started to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm fine?" Emmett answered, although it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Oh don't lie to me, Em. I can see right through you." She hissed at him, then she turned back to Chelsea.

"He keeps acting like it's nothing, but if you ask me Gonorrhea is a serious matter. He should really take care of himself a little better. Don't you agree, dear?" The poor girl's face paled instantly as she mauled Bella's words over in her head again and then she squeaked a 'yes' in reply, before hightailing her ass out of there.

Emmett's face had turned red and his lips were pursed tightly. He was getting close to blowing, so I instinctively placed Bella behind me.

When nothing happened, Bella decided to add fuel to the fire.

She poked her head out from behind me and looked Emmett square in the face.

"Payback's a bitch." She said thriumphantly.

Emmett growled and Edward bust out laughing.

Emmett turned his head to stare incredulously at his twin brother and I had to fight a smile myself.

"Gonorrhea!" Edward gasped, while slapping his knee in his laughter.

"That shit isn't funny! Did you see that fine piece of ass walking away from me! I wanted some of that pussy!" Emmett said between clenched teeth, only making Edward laugh harder.

"Ass! Pussy! Gonnorhea!" Edward repeated the words as if trying to connect the words, forming the joke, while still laughing uncontrollably.

"Whatever, bro!" Emmett hissed, before turning towards the bar.

When we left an hour later, Edward and I needed to drag Emmett's drunken ass into the car.

He put his I-pod on, this time chosing his 'drunken ass' playlist.

I cringed inwardly, wondering what could possibly be on that playlist.

When he started singing 'We're off to see the Wizard, The wonderful Wizard of Oz', I knew this night still could get a whole lot worse.

* * *

**So what did you think of Bella's payback?**

**Did you like the chapter?**

**Please review.**

**You know how much I love those little comments.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	15. Chapter 15 : Pool

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight or any of the hot Cullen men.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**JPOV**

When we left an hour later, Edward and I needed to drag Emmett's drunken ass into the car.

He put his I-pod on, this time chosen his 'drunken ass' playlist.

I cringed inwardly, wondering what could possibly be on that playlist.

When he started singing 'We're off to see the Wizard, The wonderful Wizard of Oz', I knew this night still could get a whole lot worse.

* * *

**Continued :**

**BPOV**

I couldn't be more happy that the summer vacation had officially started and I didn't need to work for a while. This way, I could spend the majority of my time with Jasper, while he was here. It was the first monday after school ended and I was already out of ideas on what to do.

I slowly made my way to the other side of the street and knocked the door.

Emmett opened the door and instantly gave me the death glare. He still hadn't recovered from my little stunt two nights ago.

"So, I didn't know what to do and I thought I could just come over here and see what you guys were doing." I said slightly uncomfortable, as I kept my eyes on the ground.

Emmett just grunted in response, but opened the door a little wider.

I skipped through the door and nearly fell on my ass, when I lost my balance during my juvenile display.

"Well, hello there darlin'." I heard a sexy voice saying on the right side of me, while a chuckle came from my left. Emmett mumbled something unintelligible behind me.

_Why did I feel like I just walked into an episode of the three stooges? Or worse the three musketeers._

I looked at Jasper first and winked.

"Hi Athos."

"Aramis." I nodded at Edward.

"Portos." I said, while snickering a bit as I looked behind me at the disgruntled Emmett.

"Athos? Wasn't he in love with that bitch, Rebecca De Mornay?" Jasper asked as he scratched his head.

"Rebecca de Mornay is an actrice, Jasper." Edward said as he shook his head.

"And he is supposed to be a fucking actor! He doesn't even know his left hand from his right foot!" Emmett muttered.

"You're one to talk!" Jasper growled at Emmett.

_Okay, three stooges it is._

"Well, Moe, Larry and Curly, forgive me for mistaking you for the more intelligent trio." I said as I made my way over to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Edward and Jasper shouted in unison, while Emmett just laughed.

"Stop laughing, Curly!" Edward growled in his direction and Emmett ran a hand through his hair as he looked pensive.

_That's just weird! He shouldn't think! Makes him look like a shriveled old lady!_

"Curly is the funny one right?" Emmett asked, looking more confused then ever.

I just snickered and grabbed myself something to drink.

After debating for over an hour, we finally decided to just hang out back and maybe swim for a while. Emmett set up one of those inflatable swimming pools and Edward pulled some chairs outside, while Jasper was hanging up a net to play volleyball.

"While you men are handling things out here, I'm going to change real quickly." I shouted as I ran around the house and back to my own house.

I waxed real quickly and threw on the first bikini I could find. It was a simple black halter bikini. I quickly put a pink tank top and a pair of shorts on over it.

I ran back into Jasper's back yard and my jaw dropped.

The Whitlocks were all wearing swim trunks, but no shirt and I nearly passed out at the sight of them.

They all had the most delicious six pack and my mind quickly went down the gutter.

Emmett's swim trunk had a ray of lightning on it and looked really perfect for him.

Edward was wearing one that was green brown and Jasper's was the best of all of them.

It was white with a black floral print on it, but it wasn't feminine at all. He looked amazing and I imagined him dripping wet as I licked the water droplets from his skin.

"Stop eyefucking Jasper and get out of those rags!" Emmett yelled as he tossed me the ball.

I dodged it with some effort, but took off the top and shorts anyway.

This time it was their turn for their jaws to drop.

Edward and Jasper blatantly stared at me with hooded lids, while Emmett was swaying his arms. I looked over at him, wondering what he was doing, when he came rushing over at me.

"Damn, baby Bells! Put some clothes on!" He yelled, as he threw my _rags_ back at me.

I ignored him and shashayed my way over to Jasper, whose eyes darkened with each movement.

I bit my lip in anticipation at the fire in his smoldering eyes, and then I saw the movement in his trunks.

My eyes instantly dropped from his face and widened.

_Damn, that boy is packed like a mule!_

I licked my lips as I could see his lenght, although it was still slightly obscured by the fabric of his swim trunks.

The licking of my lips caused a wonderful reaction, as I saw his cock moving behind the fabric again, obviously twitching in need.

By the time I stopped right in front of him, we were both breathing hard and I just wanted to grab his hand and pull him upstairs to his bedroom.

A couch startled us out of our lust induced stupor and I was just too late to see Emmett running at me full speed.

He picked me up effortlessly and threw me into the small swimming pool.

I shivered violently after being thrown into the freezing water and just as I was about to shout something nasty, Emmett threw Jasper into the pool as well.

"You looked like you could use a cold shower." Emmett snickered, before making his way over at one of the chairs.

Jasper noticed my shaking and quickly swam to my side.

"Are you alright, darlin'?" He asked as he rubbed my arms to warm up my body.

"I am now." I said as I pushed my body against his.

His eyes widened and I could feel him harden against me. His eyes constantly flickered between me and his brothers.

Before he could say something, I attacked him.

I didn't wait for permission as I thrusted my tongue inside of his mouth. All the need, desire and lust poured into that kiss and I could feel his hands that had made his way up to my waist, tighten as the urgency of this kiss had an obvious effect on him.

He moaned loudly into my mouth as he pushed his hips forward, seeking desperately for any kind of friction.

I swung my legs against his waist and he grabbed a hold of me at my butt.

As the kiss became even more urgent, which I had thought impossible, I started rubbing myself against his hard cock. Although we were still separated by the fabric of our attire, I could feel his hardened member deliciously well and we both groaned at the sensation.

He lowered himself into the pool, to obscure ourselves from his brothers vision and one of his hands found his way to the front of my body.

With one hand still firmly on my butt, the other started to rub me furiously through the thin fabric of my bikini bottom. I released his mouth and let my lips found the way to his pulse point. I sucked harshly on his neck and I would undoubtedly leave a mark.

"Oh God." He groaned as I moaned into his ear.

That was the exact moment he lost all control.

Without a second of hesitation, I could feel him moving aside the fabric that was covering my center and after some adjusting off his own trunks, he suddenly thrusted into me.

He filled me to the brink and I bit down on his neck to stop from screaming out.

His hands that were holding me tightly by the hips, were guiding my every movement.

His mouth that was kissing between the valley of my breast was impatient as he wanted to taste my nipples. I quickly moved one cup aside and he attacked my breast eagerly.

Our movements were fast and hard and created the most wonderful friction I had ever felt.

I could feel him pulsing inside of me and knew he was close. Although I was getting closer to the edge myself, I needed something more. I let my own hand wander down south.

"Oh shit! Fuck, baby, you're so hot!" Jasper moaned as he saw the way I was stimulating myself.

Suddenly, he bit down on my nipple and that was just the push I needed, as the best orgasm of my life made me spasm around him. I felt myself clenching around him hard and his cum instantly filled me. He was still biting my nipple to prevent from screaming my name and I briefly wondered if it would be sore tomorrow. Pushing aside that thought, I let myself slump against him and we held onto eachother for a good ten minutes.

When I regained my strenght again, I slowly pushed away from him and adjusted my bikini.

Jasper just stared at me with the goofiest grin on his face.

"I love you." He said as he pulled me against his chest and kissed every inch of my face.

As he looked into my eyes and waited for me to say it, I froze.

_Love?_

_Do I love him?_

_Ofcourse you do!_

_Then why am I not saying it back!_

_Just say it, you stupid cow!_

_I don't know if I can._

_Say it!_

_But it's so soon._

_Say it!_

_And so quickly after Jake!_

_Say it!_

_And Edward!_

_Say it!_

"I...I..." I stammered, but apparently my silence had taken too long.

"It's okay." Jasper cut me off as he released me and crawled out of the pool.

_Shit! _

_Fuck!_

_Shit!_

_Well that's colourful! Anything of more intelligence you might want to add?_

_Fuck!_

_Guess not!_

_

* * *

  
_

**So that was chapter 15.**

**What did you guys think?**

**I wasn't sure about the lemon so soon in there relationship, so let me know what you thought.**

**You know how much I love those reviews, right.**

**So do me a favor and push the button.**

**Untill next time, my lovelies : )**


	16. Chapter 16 : Jack

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**I just have a vivid imagination.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**BPOV**

_Say it!_

"I...I..." I stammered, but apparently my silence had taken too long.

"It's okay." Jasper cut me off as he released me and crawled out of the pool.

_Shit! _

_Fuck!_

_Shit!_

_Well that's colourful! Anything of more intelligence you might want to add?_

_Fuck!_

_Guess not!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**JPOV**

_She can't say it back._

_She doesn't love me._

_She just wanted to have sex with me._

_She doesn't want me anymore._

_I'm not good enough for her._

_What the hell am I going to do now?_

_Three times a charm, I guess._

_Only, why does it feel that this time my heart has finally broken beyond repair?_

_I'd been with Alice for years and still the pain she caused me evaporates to nothing, compared to this pain._

_Maybe, she thinks I was just after one thing._

_Maybe she thinks it was just a post coital confession that meant nothing._

_Maybe, she just doesn't love me._

_Maybe, maybe...I'm driving myself mad._

"I...I..." She started to stammer and I quickly released her.

"It's okay" I said, although I wanted to scream.

_It wasn't okay._

_I...I..._

_What was that supposed to mean?_

_I don't want your lies, Bella!_

_Whether you love me or you don't, don't just say it to please me._

I made my way out of the pool and quickly glanced at my brothers playing volleyball.

Or attempting to anyway.

When Emmett didn't make a crude remark, I knew we had been quiet enough.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he jogged up to me, but I just pushed him back and shook my head.

I so didn't want to hear his shit right now.

_At least now he has the opportunity he wanted._

_Would she go for it?_

_Would she fuck him as well?_

_Was that all it was?_

_A good fuck?_

_Not to me!_

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the first bottle that had some decent amount of alcohol.

It so happened to be a bottle of Jack.

I didn't bother to take out a glass, as I poured the scorching liquid down my throat, straight from the bottle.

I walked back outside and put myself down into a chair, downing the bottle quickly.

The sun, that apparently was very rare for Forks, shone brightly and the heath mixed with the alcohol was swiftly going to my head.

By the time I had finished the entire body, I sat slumped in the chair.

It felt as if I didn't have a bone in my body and I existed solely out of jell-o.

Bella, who hadn't come out of the pool the entire time, finally emerged from the water.

She looked at me with red, puffed eyes.

_Oh hell no! You don't have a right to cry, bitch!_

She flinched, but I didn't know why she would do that, so I dismissed it.

I saw Edward and Emmett quickly moving towards me.

_Fuck! What do the pussy and the giant want now? Fucking pansies!_

"I want you to mind your tongue! I don't ever want to hear you talk to Bella like that again?" Emmett shouted and Edward nodded his head a little too quickly in agreement.

_What the fuck are they going on about?_

"You calling her bitch! Telling her she has no reason to cry! I don't know what you did, Jasper, but I won't stand for you hurting her!" Emmett shouted.

Edward quickly moved to Bella who had tears running freely over her cheeks now and pulled her inside.

_What the hell? Ed runs off with my girl and Emmett screams at me for making the whore cry. What the fuck is wrong with this world?_

"She's not a whore, Jasper!" Emmett yelled and then his fist connected with my jaw.

"Fuck! That hurts, asshole!" I screamed as I picked my ass up that had flown out of the chair.

I wobbled my way over to him and poked my finger in his chest.

"She's a whore, Emmett! She just fucks me and then says she doesn't love me. Well, screw that! I don't want some tramp that's just after my dick!" I screamed in his face.

Emmett's jaw dropped and I smirked thriumphantly at him.

"Didn't know that did you? Oh yeah, I just screwed her brains out in the fucking pool and she sure loved my dick, but as soon as I tell her I love her, ...Well, fuck this! I'm Jasper fucking Whitlock! It's time I stood up for myself and stop letting those bitches walk all over me!" I wobbled inside and right passed the weeping slut.

I finally made it upstairs after several tries and threw myself down in the bed.

I had barely made contact to the soft pillows or I was out.

_Alice and I were sitting on the couch, watching some old reruns from Dawson's Creek._

"_Don't you sometimes wish we could just go back to our high school years?" I asked her as she played with my hair._

"_Ew no! High school was hell! I'm glad to be over and done with it." She said as she concentrated on Joey crawling into Dawson's window._

"_I do though. I don't like this life, Ali. Always working, never having the time to just spend the entire day with you. I want to get married and have babies." I said as I stared up at her._

_Her eyes immediately flashed to mine, wide with horror as she looked at me as if I were crazy._

"_You can't be serious?" She nearly screamed, before jumping out from under me, making my head hit the arm rest._

"_I'm meeting a friend at the Spa. I'll talk to you later, okay?" She suddenly said, before sprinting out of the door._

_I watched Joey and Dawson kiss for the first time and sighed as I thought back to those innocent years._

_Suddenly the image shifted and in front of me were Alice and George wrapped up in eachother, while kissing the shit out of each other._

_I turned away in disgust and hurried out of the appartement._

_Suddenly I was sitting in my car, a familiar blonde in the passenger seat._

_We got out of the car and I followed her to a door._

_We walked inside and she pushed me up against the door._

"_Mmm, Jasper." She moaned as I kissed her neck._

_She pulled me into her bedroom and all lust left my system._

_Everywhere my eyes were staring back at me._

_I looked to the wall opposite from the bed to see a big heart with my face in it._

_Rosalie grabbed me and threw me on the bed._

"_You're mine, Jasper Whitlock, all mine!" She said, before laughing hysterically._

_I tried to get away from her, but she was too strong._

"_If I can't have you, nobody can!" She said in an evil voice and laughed her witchy laugh again. Then she was holding a knife and holding it firmly against my throat._

_Someone was kissing my neck. I moaned loudly as her soft body pressed against me._

"_Oh God, Jasper, I love you so much." The brownhaired beauty whispered._

"_I love you too, Bella. With all my heart." I answered._

_She smirked at me and stepped back, before quickly disposing all of her clothes._

_I gazed upon her beautiful body and felt myself harden._

_I removed my clothes as well, while never taking my eyes off of her._

"_I'm going to make you feel so good, baby." She purred, before throwing me on the bed and straddling me._

"_I love you, Jasper. I want to have your babies and grow old with you. You are the only one for me, forever." She whispered, before lowering on my shaft._

_I groaned in pleasure and quickly she was moving at an unbelievable quick pace._

_I felt my orgasm building and moved my hand to her pussy._

_I rubbed her clit as she rode me hard._

"_Oooh fuck!" She screamed, at the exact time as her name came from my lips._

_I held her into my arms, kissing her passionately._

_I pulled back to look at her face and whispered how much I loved her into her ear._

_Suddenly she started to laugh and pulled away from me._

"_You don't believe I love you, do you? That's so sweet! Sorry, Jasper! You're just a good fuck, that's all. Bye, baby, untill next time." She waved before walking out of my room butt naked._

"_Nooooooooooooooo/" I screamed._

I was drenched in sweat and panting heavily as I sat upright in my bed.

I got out of bed slowly and grunted at the massive head ache that I was sporting.

I made my way downstairs and grabbed some Tylenol.

Looking around, I couldn't see the evil twins anywhere.

I glanced at the clock, seeing that it was 8 at night.

_They can't be asleep yet. _

_Where are those lumpheads?_

The house was unusually quiet and suddenly I felt more alone than I had ever felt.

I quickly headed to my backyard, but they weren't there either.

As I walked around the house and into my frontyard, I saw them.

Their silhouettes were immistakable as I saw Bella, Edward and Emmett dancing around her kitchen.

I saw their outlines clearly and my heart stopped as Edward dipped her.

_I knew it!_

_

* * *

  
_

**So what do you guys think?**

**Not what you expected?**

**Don't worry, there won't be a romance between Edward and Bella.**

**I think we already had that covered with the poll. :) **

**Review please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	17. Chapter 17 : Tango

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**JPOV**

I made my way downstairs and grabbed some Tylenol.

Looking around, I couldn't see the evil twins anywhere.

I glanced at the clock, seeing that it was 8 at night.

_They can't be asleep yet. _

_Where are those lumpheads?_

The house was unusually quiet and suddenly I felt more alone than I had ever felt.

I quickly headed to my backyard, but they weren't there either.

As I walked around the house and into my frontyard, I saw them.

Their silhouettes were immistakable as I saw Bella, Edward and Emmett dancing around her kitchen.

I saw their outlines clearly and my heart stopped as Edward dipped her.

_I knew it!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**BPOV**

_I did love him, but why couldn't I just have told him._

I couldn't really make out my irrational thoughts I had been having and why I couldn't tell him. My heart broke with every drunken remark he made about me and the words Bitch, Slut, Whore, Tramp kept going through my mind as I saw him walking up the stairs without as much as a glance.

I had been crying, since he got out of the pool and I didn't think the floodgates would close soon.

"Ssh, love, please don't cry. Jasper didn't mean any of that. He's just drunk and hurt right now." Edward said as he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Fuck that! The little bitch has it coming! That punch will be like a slap on his wrist, by the time I'm true with him!" Emmett yelled.

"Ssh, Emmett, lower your voice. Jasper is sleeping up there." I said as I held my finger to my lips to silence him.

"What the hell! Did you hear those things he said about you, Bells? He doesn't have the fucking right to call you those things. I'll make him pay." Emmett made a popping or cracking noise with his fists, before glaring towards the stairs again.

"Em, calm down. Come on, love. We'll head over to your place and forget this day ever happened." Edward said in his velvet smooth voice.

I nodded my head and he guided me through the door, calling after Emmett a couple of times, who was still looking ready to fly up there and kill Jasper in his sleep.

My two favourite boys did make me feel better after a while. We ordered chinese food and had several glasses of wine. After some protest of me, they finally convinced me to dance with them. Telling me that there was nobody besides us and that I should just let loose.

Emmett pulled on my apron and removed his shirt, belting out the words to "Chocolate salty balls." By Chef. We laughed hysterically as he tried to impersonate the black man from South Park. Edward had gone up to my room at one point and came back holding a long dress, telling me to go change. I didn't feel like it, but after some pushing from my boys, I finally relented. I headed upstairs and got changed, I also threw on a bit of make up and perfume, before heading back downstairs. Emmett and Edward nodded in approval as they looked at me in my long red dress with flowerprint over the body. Emmett had lost the apron and both boys were changed as well.

_Huh, I didn't hear them leave?_

Unfamiliar music sounded around the room and as I listened harder, I could hear it was a tango.

_That's why they made me dress like this._

"The tango is a passionate dance, love. It allows you to express all the fury, passion, fire, hate or love through the movements." Edward said as he looked me over once again.

"He's right, Baby Bells. And we are going to dance all your stress away." Emmett said as he grabbed me closer to him and hitched my leg.

I felt slightly uncomfortable with my leg around his waist, but as I looked up at my big brother, I soon lost all my doubts.

Emmett and Edward had always been wonderful dancers and although I rarely dance, they still had taught me certain things well.

We started moving harshly, our turns short and swift, my heart was racing with the intensity of the dance.

I even got so into it for a moment, that I slapped Emmett across the face.

I sucked in a deep breath as I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I...I didn't mean to, I –" I stuttered. Emmett cut me off by laughing loudly.

"No blood, no foul." Emmett said as he started twirling me and handed me over to Edward.

"I don't want to be bitch slapped again soon, that's more Edward's scene." Emmett snickered.

"Hey!" Edward protested, before dipping me.

I raised my eyebrow at him, since it took him so long to pull me back up.

He just smirked at me and licked his lips.

_What the fuck?_

_Is he going to kiss me?_

_Don't kiss me dude!_

"I'm not going to kiss you, Bella. Stop crunching up your face like that. Although I do enjoy the view like this." He said giving me a crooked smile.

"I bet you do, you little perv. Like seeing me bend like this before you don't ya?" I teased and Emmett's booming laughter startled us both so much, that Edward quickly pulled me flush against him.

At the exact same time, the front door flew open and revealed a blond God with the devil's tongue.

He looked at me with such disgust and hate, that I felt like dying under his scrutinizing eyes.

"You bastard!" He suddenly yelled as he lunged for Edward, who was still holding me flush against him, with my right leg hitched up around his waist.

In his attack on Edward, he had unwillingly also collided with me and I fell to the floor hard.

A cracking noise sounded and I screamed in pain.

All three heads swirled around to look at me, as tears of pain ran down my face.

"Bella baby?" Emmett asked worried as he picked me up from the ground.

"Love?" Edward asked in the same worried tone as he looked over my body.

"Darlin'?" Jasper asked as he looked at me with a devastated expression.

"Put her upstairs on her bed, so I can examine her." Edward ordered Emmett and soon I found myself on my bed.

"Where does it hurt, Bella?" Edward asked in a distant tone. He had switched entirely to doctor mode.

"My ass." I bluntly stated and Emmett bust out laughing again.

Edward whirled around and glared at him.

"If you think that is funny, please vacate the examining room, sir." He said in a cold tone and Jasper looked smugly at his big bear brother as he left the room with his tail between his legs.

_Examining room?_

_Sir?_

_Vacate?_

"Erm...Edward, it's still my bedroom." I said softly.

"I know, love. Just let me have a look." He said in response as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Y-Y-you want to look at my ass?" I asked incredulously.

"Well yeah. Love, we all heard something breaking. I need to look at your tail bone (AN: not sure if this is right name.)" I just nodded my head, feeling stupid.

"Jasper, if you could leave for a second." Edward said as I turned myself over on the bed.

"I already saw her naked ass. I'm not leaving." Jasper stated bluntly.

_Why is he being so cruel?_

_I thought he loved me?_

_How can you act that way when you love someone?_

Edward growled under his breath, but didn't say anything else.

He pulled up my dress and pulled down my panties.

He probed with his fingers around the sensitive area and then he touched my tail bone.

I screamed in agony and he just hhmed behind me.

"Definitely broken." He said, before pulling my panties back up and lowering my dress.

"Love, I'm going to prescribe you something for the pain and as for the bone itself, it will have to heal on it's own. Just be careful for a while and if it keeps causing you discomfort, you'll have to tell me. You got it?" Edward said, while scribbling something on a piece of paper. I nodded quickly and he handed me a prescription.

I handed it to Jasper and glared at him.

"You go get it, after all, you did this to me." I said in a venomous tone of voice.

"Bella, you know I can't!" He suddenly panicked. "Someone could recognize me!"

"You should have thought about that before attacking Edward and me." I said coldly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, darlin'. I thought he would release you on time. I would never hurt you, darlin'." He said and I snorted.

_Is he for real?_

_He just made me cry for hours and then broke my tail bone!_

"Is that so?" I said in a voice not my own.

"Ofcourse, baby, I love you." He said passionately.

"Words!" I suddenly yelled as I moved to sit up, groaning as pain shot through me.

"You! Nothing but words! Your actions tell me an entirely different story! And to think I actually love you, really love you! Who the fuck calls the woman he loves a bitch, a tramp, a slut, a whore and whatever else you might have come up with if Emmett didn't punch your lying, pathetic ass! Who in God's name attacks someone that's holding said beloved woman? I can't take any more of your lies! You're probably another Mike Newton in the making! No scratch that, you're even worse than him! At least he didn't tell me he loved me before beating me down with his words! You're pathetic! Just get out of my sight! I can't even look at you anymore." I was breathing hard after my rant and I felt another piece of my heart breaking as I saw him walking out of my room, looking utterly defeated.

_You stupid girl! He loves you!_

_Are you sure? He might be using you, like Mike._

_No, I'm not sure! But you saw his face, he looked defeated._

_Oh boo hoo! What about you, Bella? Think about yourself for once!_

_I can't just let him leave in such a devastated piece of mind. Who knows what he might do?_

_Stop this, Bella! You just got your heart broken by the guy and you want to go comfort him? Yes I do!_

_You're even crazier than I thought._

_I'm not crazy! If he really didn't give a shit about me and wanted to pull a Mike, he wouldn't have cared about what happened to me and he sure as hell wouldn't have looked so heartbroken just a second ago!_

_Alright, there might be some logic in those words._

_Ofcourse, there is and I'm going after him! Now!_

I tried to run, but the pain was too much, so I had to move slowly instead.

I made my way past my favourite twin and headed to Jasper's house.

I would demand to sort this out, right now.

* * *

**Another chapter done.**

**Did you guys like it?**

**Let me know, okay.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	18. Chapter 18 : Talk

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**BPOV**

_You stupid girl! He loves you!_

_Are you sure? He might be using you, like Mike._

_No, I'm not sure! But you saw his face, he looked defeated._

_Oh boo hoo! What about you, Bella? Think about yourself for once!_

_I can't just let him leave in such a devastated piece of mind. Who knows what he might do?_

_Stop this, Bella! You just got your heart broken by the guy and you want to go comfort him? Yes I do!_

_You're even crazier than I thought._

_I'm not crazy! If he really didn't give a shit about me and wanted to pull a Mike, he wouldn't have cared about what happened to me and he sure as hell wouldn't have looked so heartbroken just a second ago!_

_Alright, there might be some logic in those words._

_Ofcourse, there is and I'm going after him! Now!_

I tried to run, but the pain was too much, so I had to move slowly instead.

I made my way past my favourite twin and headed to Jasper's house.

I would demand to sort this out, right now.

* * *

**Continued :**

**JPOV**

_She told me she loved me and then she kicked me out._

_Mike? Where did I hear that before?_

_Fuck, it's that bastard that said she wasn't pretty, although he popped her cherry._

_After that, she hooked up with a violent douchebag._

_Damn it, what have I done?_

The sound of my doorbell ringing, pulled me out of my musings.

I reluctantly opened the door, since I wasn't looking forward to getting my ass handed by Emmett right now.

As soon as I opened the door, my jaw hit the floor. Bella was standing in front of me in her gorgeous red tango dress and her eyes were smoldering.

"I love you." She said forcefully, without a hint of doubt, before pushing me up against my front door and attacking my lips.

I was too stunned to respond to her kiss and suddenly I felt her hand connecting with my cheek. She slapped me and hard. I had no doubt a red mark would be visible.

"That's for all the names you've been calling me, you asshole. Now get your sexy ass in there, so we can talk." I just gaped at her for a while, untill she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

As if in a trance, I moved towards the couch and sat down, pulling her next to me.

"Aaaaaaah!" She screamed and I suddenly remembered her broken bone.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, darlin'. Please, I – forgive me. I never meant for you to get hurt." I started babbling and she silenced me with her finger.

I stood up swiftly and got some Tylenols from the kitchen with a bottle of water.

She sighed in relief as she saw the painkillers and quickly swallowed them.

"Okay talk!" She instructed as she turned towards me.

"Alright, maybe I should start with my past relationships. I never really told you the stories, since it would expose me for who I really am. Are you sure you want to hear this?" I asked as I looked into those chocolate orbs that always made me melt.

She swallowed to steady herself and nodded.

Running my hands through my tousled hair, I started the story of my life.

I told her how I always wanted to be lawyer and how I never meant to act. How my girlfriend Alice had insisted on it, since she longed for that life so badly and I always obliged.

I told her how Alice had finally betrayed me and then acted as if nothing was going on, how I found out through Angela and how I kicked her to the curb. I told her about how I drunk away my sorrow for the next three weeks, untill I met Rose.

I told her about our brief relationship and how I finally ended up at her appartement.

I told her about her roommate and then finally the bedroom.

I told her how I hightailed it out of there and feared for my life for a while, since Rose had a lot of knowledge about my routines and even the security code to my appartement, which I had changed two days later. Then I told her about ending up here.

I told her about how gorgeous she looked that first night, when she broke into my home and how I had felt this strange bolt of electricity as she touched me. I told her about the unhealthy impulse to watch her and how Jacob had creeped me out. I told her all about how I came to fall in love with the wonderous woman that she was. By the end of my speech, she was crying softly into my side and pressing constant kisses to the palm of my hand.

"Now you, darlin'. Why couldn't you say it at the pool?" I asked softly on a none scolding tone.

"I don't know really. I knew I loved you, but I just kept thinking about everything else. How I have only known you for such a short period of time, how I had just broken up with Jacob. I thought that if I told you I loved you too, that you would think I was some people pleaser or liar, since I was convinced you believed I was in love with Jacob only over a week ago. I wasn't in love with him anymore though. That love had started dying with each change in him. I fell for you during our dinner's together and after the fight with your brothers, I thought you would have known how I felt.

Yet, I didn't want to say it, because I also feared I would hurt Edward even further. My two boys have always been there for me, through good and bad and I would never intentionally hurt them. Telling Edward he was too late and that I didn't feel that way about him was a necessity, but to flaunt our love would be just cruel. I can't lose Emmett, or Edward for that matter. I just found them again after all this time and they mean a lot to me. I'm also so very afraid, Jasper." Her voice shook as she told me she was afraid.

"Why darlin'?" I asked as I lifted her chin with my finger to look into those eyes of her.

"I've never been lucky in love, Jasper. I loved Edward for many years, only thinking I would get over him as Mike started making advances. After he fucked me, he didn't want anything to do with me anymore. It hurt, but not as much as I expected, since my heart belonged to Edward at the time. We goofed around and hung out all the time and I convinced myself he never felt the same. After graduation, I started distancing myself in an attempt to get over him. I did eventually, but only when Jacob came into my life and we all know how that turned out.

Now with you, it's even a bigger risk. I have never felt so strongly about anyone before, Jasper and I thought that I would set myself up for heartbreak if I actually spoke about my feelings out loud. In about six weeks you are going back to LA and I'll probably never see you again. I thought that if I didn't say the words or acknowledge the feeling, it wouldn't really hurt in the end. I know that's bullshit, but it's one of those irrational thoughts, you know. Now that we professed our love, I think we'll hurt even more when we separate in mere weeks." Tears were running down her face and finally I understood.

But didn't she know I couldn't say goodbye anymore. It would kill me.

_How could I ever live without her again?_

_Easy, you can't!_

I tightened my hold on her and pressed my lips against her forehead.

"You won't lose me, Bella. We'll work something out. I'll quit the bussiness or you move to LA. We'll just see what happens, but I promise you, I will make this work. I can't even think about not being with you anymore, darlin'. You're like my oxygen or something. I can't breathe when you're not here. I need you, darlin'. And I can honestly say, I never felt this way about anyone before either. Maybe that's why I acted so childish earlier. I just stopped functioning properly as I thought of you not loving me.

I saw my every dream crush before my eyes and I acted in the most juvenile way possible. I'm so sorry, baby, but believe me, we will make this work." I spoke straight from the heart and as she looked at me with those smoldering eyes, I couldn't hold back. I crushed my lips to her and pulled her into the most mindblowing kiss of my life. She would be all I ever needed and I was going to make damn sure she felt it.

* * *

**Like it?**

**They reconciled.**

**Isn't love grand?**

**: )**

**Review please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	19. Chapter 19 : Store

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**Warning: long lemon ahead  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**JPOV**

"You won't lose me, Bella. We'll work something out. I'll quit the bussiness or you move to LA. We'll just see what happens, but I promise you, I will make this work. I can't even think about not being with you anymore, darlin'. You're like my oxygen or something. I can't breathe when you're not here. I need you, darlin'. And I can honestly say, I never felt this way about anyone before either. Maybe that's why I acted so childish earlier. I just stopped functioning properly as I thought of you not loving me. I saw my every dream crush before my eyes and I acted in the most juvenile way possible. I'm so sorry, baby, but believe me, we will make this work." I spoke straight from the heart and as she looked at me with those smoldering eyes, I couldn't hold back. I crushed my lips to her and pulled her into the most mindblowing kiss of my life. She would be all I ever needed and I was going to make damn sure she felt it.

* * *

**Continued :**

**JPOV**

It had been three weeks since we declared our love properly and it seemed as if we had been living in a dream ever since. Emmett and Edward would join us during the day, but give us the privacy I so needed at night. I had called Angela to hook them up with free tickets to my next premiere to show my gratitude and when they got them, they immediately started planning. Emmett kept going on about finding a hot date, while Edward was mostly concerned with a new outfit to fit the scene. Sometimes he just seemed so gay.

Today, Bella had been begging me to go to the grocery store with her. I told her about not being able to come out in public and she quipped with telling me all about the small town life and the people who probably wouldn't be able to recognize me or the president for that matter. I seriously doubted that, but I gave in never the less.

She had me wear some sort of disguise, including a cowboy hat and huge sunglasses. I just hoped it would be enough.

As we walked through the aisles of the supermarket, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Bella looked. She was looking at every label, scrunching her face while trying to decide which brand would be better. It was utterly adorable.

After about an hour of looking for everything we would need, we finally made our way to the register. I saw a fake blonde girl waving at Bella. She was carrying a child, who looked about two years old, on her hip. Bella cursed under her breath and started walking towards the woman.

"Hey Lauren." Bella said in an overly sweet tone of voice.

"Hi Bella. Long time no see. How are things?" Lauren asked in an equally fake tone of voice.

"Oh just fine. Enjoying the summer, I guess. And you?" Bella looked at the boy, who was staring at my hat.

"Oh I'm just doing great. Tyler has just gotten a promotion, so I won't have to work anymore. Isn't that just great?" Lauren said in a cheery voice, while looking Bella up and down.

"Not really." Bella mumbled, before waving at Lauren and turning away.

My heartbeat that had started beating erraticaly at the prospect of being exposed, finally started to settle down again. We quickly paid and headed back out to the car.

"So how long had it been since you went to a supermarket?" She asked as she took in my demeanor. I sat behind the steering wheel this time, my fist clenching and unclenching, breathing hard, while still having the biggest goofiest smirk plastered on my face.

The adrenaline was still rushing through my body, but being able to have walked among normal human beings without exposure was making me giddy.

"Oh about two years, I guess." I said absentmindedly, while my mind was racing with the prospect of things I could do here daily without the annoying flashes of paparazzi.

"Two years?" She shrieked. "But...Well...How do you eat?" Her question was so silly, I burst out laughing.

"Obviously with my mouth, Bella." I managed to answer between gasps of laughter.

I rarely laughed so hard and seldom felt so carefree. It was quite the rush and I owed it all to my beautiful Bella.

"Yes, I mean, how do you get food in the house?" She asked, sounding a bit irritated with me.

"With my hands?" I answered, trying to tease her, but not wanting to piss her off entirely.

"God! You know what I mean, Jasper. Just answer the damn question!" She huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. The movement made her breasts heave and the arms now supporting those delectable tits had caught my attention. All thought left me instantly as my eyes zeroed in on those erect nipples that were on display.

I licked my lips unconsciously and Bella must have noticed it along with my stare, because suddenly she moved her arms, hiding away those perky breasts from my view.

I groaned in frustration at taking away the sight and she huffed again.

"Up here, Jasper!" She nearly growled.

_Wrong move, darlin'._

The sound went straight to my cock, which had already hardened during my trance and now twitched uncomfortable in my tight pants.

"God, Bella." I breathed and I heard her breath hitch.

I looked at her and she was staring unabashed at the tent in my pants.

"Drive!" She commanded in a low, husky voice and I almost came undone right then.

I placed the key into the ignition and turned on the engine. As I started speeding away, she directed me to a small deserted sand road on the outskirt of town.

Well, I hoped it was deserted anyway.

As soon as we parked at the side of the road, she jumped out of the truck and laid herself down in the bed of the truck.

"Now show me what you can really do with that mouth and those hands, big boy." She said in a sultry voice and I had to stop myself from attacking her as a horny teenagers.

I offered her a smug smirk instead and licked my lips.

"You're going to regret provoking me, darlin'. I'm going to make you scream my name so many times, you'll not be able to bear for me to touch you for a week" I whispered in her ear, as I hovered over her.

She groaned and pushed her hips up against mine, already crazy with need and want.

"Tsk, tsk, you said my mouth and hands, you're pussy isn't coming anywhere my cock, missy." I said as I leaned back on my heels and looked at the flushed beauty underneath me.

I took off her silver flats and started to rub her feet, massaging it slowly and making sure to hit all the right spots. A foot massage, when done properly can be equally erotic as nibbling on the neck or even the clit for that matter. I had taken a short course in high school and it was even possible to make a woman climax during a foot massage.

Knowing the right spots, I made sure to put them to good use. Not before long, she laid before me writhing and moaning in pleasure. I dug my thumb hard against the soft and most sensitive part of her foot and was rewarded with her shriek. I watched her as she clenched her eyes shut, her mouth in a perfect O and slightly trembling from the orgasm that had just flowed through her.

I dropped her foot and took the other one, determinated to make her cum one more time, just massaging her feet. I started slow at first, just rubbing away any sore spots and as she came to she looked at me. Disbelief and wonder etched on her face.

"Shit, Jasper, you're a fucking God! And you didn't even have to use your big cock!" She yelled passionately. I snickered and as soon as she realized what she had just said, she blushed the most beautiful shade of red.

I started using the sensitive spots and turned it into an erotic foot massage and soon she was crying out with her second orgasm.

I loved how responsive my girl was and those noises almost made me cum as well.

_Think fast! Don't cream your pants, man! That's gross!_

_Football! Oh shit, not good, Bella in nothing but a football jersey._

_Shit shit!_

_Fight! Damn it! There's Bella in the mud!_

_God damnit!_

_Grandma! Mom! Dad! Emmett! Edward! Edward? Yeah, gay! Gay sex! Ew!_

_Okay now my dick is definitely limp!_

_Thank God!_

I slowly made my way up her body and started removing her white sexy fucking top, along with her white skinny jeans. She looked like a Godess, but I needed to feel her bare skin underneath me.

As soon as her jeans started to come off, I noticed the wet spot and smirked smugly again.

She had definitely squirted and I couldn't feel more proud.

I threw my hat and glasses in the corner along with her jeans and top.

I gazed down at her and groaned as I noticed she hadn't put on a bra. When I came to look at her pussy, I couldn't help but snicker. She was wearing some boypants, with Wonder Woman displayed right at the center.

She blushed crimson again and tried to grab her clothes, but I quickly pinned her down by her wrists.

"Don't! You'll always be my Wonder Woman." I said seriously and kissed her passionately.

I pushed my new erection against her and she moaned into my mouth. I slowly released her wrists and started running my hands along her arms, her sides and then my right cupped her right breast rather roughly. She gasped and I bit her bottom lip a little while letting my left hand wandered further down. I grabbed her waist roughly, while teasing her nipple and licking her neck. I ground my erection against her again and again, making her moan and gasp. I let my mouth wander to her left breast and gave it the attention she craved.

I sucked it eagerly, while kneading her other breast. My right hand was thanking me to heaven as I finally moved it towards her hot center.

"Oh Jasper, baby..." She started to say, but incoherency took over as my thumb lightly brushed her center through the fabric. She groaned and then sighed with frustration. I smiled against her breast and she must have noticed, because she glared slightly with her darkened eyes. I kissed her breast, before lowering my lips to her stomach and further south.

As I started licking just above her waist band, she couldn't take it anymore.

She pushed me up roughly and I looked at her, slightly startled.

_Didn't she want me anymore?_

_Did I tease her too much?_

Instead all my doubts soon disappeared as she ripped the fabric from her boypants right off.

She was getting so crazed with lust, she didn't even care as she threw the shreds at my face.

"Smell it and dive in, I'm getting tired of this shit!" She growled.

_Fuck! That's so hot!_

I did as asked and my eyes rolled back into my head as her heavenly scent of her arousal infiltrated my nose. I groaned and looked at her, feeling slightly crazed with lust myself.

I dove in as instructed and licked eagerly along her folds, while holding her down by placing all my weight on her legs through my hands.

I moaned against her clit, her taste was just too heavenly and she bucked against me as my hot breath hit her sensitive nub. I pushed her down harder and started sucking her clit with wild abandonement. She started moaning and cussing, the sound making me strain in my pants.

My cock wanted to be released from it's prison and wanted to plunge into that tight heath that was calling to me in every possible way.

I kept a firm hand on my control though as I remembered what I had told her.

I would not go back on my word, but I was sure going to have a hot date with my hand tonight.

I released one hip and plunged my middlefinger into her hot core.

She screamed with the sudden and unexpected intrusion and I bit down on her clit, while curling my finger inside of her. She screamed again and rewarded me with her juices. I lapped up every drop and then crawled up her body to pull her into a searing kiss.

"Baby, that was great." She breathed and I just gave her my cocky grin, before lowering myself on my heels.

"It's not over yet." I said, as I pushed in my middle finger again. Her back arched, giving me the most delicious view of her tits. I used my other hand to grab one of those perky tits and started massaging it. I focused back on her glistening sex and licked my lips at the sight.

"You're so fucking hot, Bella! And so dripping wet! You can never get enough of me, can you? I don't blame you, my little vixen. I know how you lust after my thick, big, long cock, but you'll have to do with the rest of me for now." She groaned with each dirty word and I loved how I could affect her so.

"Please, Jasper, it's so sensitive." She said as she tried to move away from my thumb that grazed her nub.

"I know baby, but you're not off the hook yet. I'm going to make you scream again and again! I want to hear you scream my name, baby. I want you to beg me. I want to see that fucking gorgeous body of you spasm with another orgasm and you're face in ecstacy is the most beautiful fucking thing I ever saw." I growled, as my husky voice was filled with need.

"I want to taste you, Jasper. Give me a break. Please?" She pleaded.

"Not a chance in hell, baby! Maybe I'll let you taste me later, but first I'm going to live up to my promise." I gave her a crooked grin and slid a second finger inside of her.

"Fuck, Jasper! ...oh God! ..." I could feel her tightening and quickly plunged in a third.

I pinched her nipple and curled my fingers inside of her, rewarding me with the most wonderful sound.

"Jasssssssperrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" She screamed and clenched down on my fingers hard.

As her muscles loosened a little around me, I started pumping her again, not giving her the change to calm down. She almost instantly clenched down again as she screamed my name again.

"I love you screaming my name, darlin'. I just need to hear it again." I said as I lowered my face and licked her nub.

I continued pumping her and even added a fourth finger. I could feel this was too much for her, so I quickly retracted the fourth finger again.

This one took fairly longer for her to come and I knew it would be the last one.

She had reached her limit and I wasn't going to push her. She would be sore enough.

I stimulated her breast with my mouth and left hand, while pumping and rubbing her below.

As her sixth orgasm washed over her, she barely whispered my name.

I kissed her and tucked her into my side.

She snuggled into my chest and within the minute she was vast asleep.

_What? She can't sleep here? She needs to get dressed and we have to drive home. How am I going to do this? _

_Oh for God's sake, just dress her. _

_But then I'll have to move out from under her and she'll wake. _

_So, then she can dress herself. _

_Alright, just five more minutes. She's just so nice, warm and it feels great. _

_No more then five, you're in Forks. She might freeze if you let her sleep naked in the bed of her truck. _

_I know. _

Unfortunately, those five minutes became more than two hours, since I had dozed off myself.

"Fuck!" The loud voice, along with a trembling body against me, woke me from my sleep.

"Oh darlin'! Shit, I'm so sorry. Come on, let's get you dressed." I said, as I quickly grabbed her clothes and helped her put them on. She was shaking too badly to put them on herself. The days in summer might be nice, but as soon as twilight fell, it was still too fucking cold! I put her into the cab and quickly ran to the driver's side. I cranked up the heat and drove us home.

I carried her bridal style upstairs and prepared a nice hot bath for her.

As I lowered her into the hot water, she sighed contently.

Finally she looked at me.

Her lips were slightly blue and so where her fingernails. I cursed myself and continued to berate myself into my head, untill I heard her sweet voice calling out to me.

"Yes, darlin'?" I asked as I looked at my beautiful girl.

"Can I taste you now?" She asked. Any other time, those words would have immediately made my cock stand at attention, but not now.

"Darlin', just take care of yourself for today. Maybe tomorrow." I said as I placed a big fluffy towel at the side of the bath and wordlessly walked out of there.

_How could you fall asleep?_

_Dipshit!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Well that was chapter 19.**

**Remember, you can always go check out the outfits on my profile.**

**Review please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	20. Chapter 20 : Prisoner

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight. **

**Not now, not ever.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**JPOV**

As I lowered her into the hot water, she sighed contently.

Finally she looked at me.

Her lips were slightly blue and so where her fingernails. I cursed myself and continued to berate myself into my head, untill I heard her sweet voice calling out to me.

"Yes, darlin'?" I asked as I looked at my beautiful girl.

"Can I taste you now?" She asked. Any other time, those words would have immediately made my cock stand at attention, but not now.

"Darlin', just take care of yourself for today. Maybe tomorrow." I said as I placed a big fluffy towel at the side of the bath and wordlessly walked out of there.

_How could you fall asleep?_

_Dipshit!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**BPOV**

Jasper hadn't left my sight in two days. Ever since we fell asleep in the bed of my truck with me being naked, he kept a close watch on me. He wouldn't even allow me to go to my own house to look for clothes. He would send Edward or Emmett to retrieve said clothes and kept me close to him. He was afraid, I might get sick and he hasn't really allowed me to do anything. One of the boys would cook dinner, do the dishes, he really treated me as if I were sick already. Seriously, I was getting really sick of it!

"It's been over two days! Don't you think I would have gotten sick by now?" My voice raising with my chagrin.

"Okay, I see your point, but I just want to make sure." Jasper said as he kissed my shoulderblade.

"You shouldn't touch me, you never know what fatal disease might be lurking." I said as I pulled back from him. He looked as if I had just kicked his puppy.

"I'm sorry baby, but I don't like all this attention and I really feel great. Please, just let me go home for a while." I didn't want to hurt him, so I changed my tactics. Apparently this wasn't the right way to go either, since I could see the anger rising inside of him.

His eyes started burning, his jaw clenched, his posture went rigid, his breathing accelerated and his fists were a dead give away, since they were clenched so tight that his knuckles had turned white.

"Why are you acting, like I am keeping you as my prisoner? I just want to take care of you! You know how I feel about you! I've been beating myself up for falling asleep ever since I woke up that day! Do you know how I feel? Do you know how afraid I am right now? Your lips were blue for God's sake, as were your fucking fingers! It was like looking at a corpse not shortly after death! Do you know what that does to me? Do you?" He was shouting, not even looking at me.

"Baby, I know you're afraid." I said as I moved closer to him and stroked the hair out of his face. "But I can take care of myself. As soon as I feel a bit off, I'll call a doctor. As for why I am acting this way, I don't know. It just really feels like a prison. I can't go outside or to my own home, you guys do everything, making me sit in front of the tv or locked up in your room all day. I'm going crazy staring at these damn walls!" I wanted to stay calm, but at the end my voice started rising again.

"Fine!" Jasper yelled, before stomping out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

I sighed heavily and let myself fall back onto the bed. I rubbed my face desperately, feeling the need to pull out my hairs, but refraining to do so.

After about two minutes, Edward walked in.

"Great! Another warden!" I grumbled as I turned to my side and away from him.

"I just came to see if you needed help carrying your things back to your place. Your groceries are still here and you might need my help with them." He almost whispered.

I turned around quickly with wide eyes and just stared at him.

"Really? He's letting me go home?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh come on, Bella. He was just trying to look after you. He feels as if he has failed you by falling asleep and just wants to make sure you're fine. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if you caught neumonia or even a cold for that matter. You yelling at him doesn't really help. Do you know he's crying? I never saw the man cry before and he's blubbering downstairs, going on and on about how he has lost you and you don't want him anymore. Is that what you want?" Edward's speech made my heart break.

Crying?

_Jasper?_

_But why?_

_Lose me?_

_What in the hell is he thinking?_

I practically flew down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Jasper was indeed crying.

_Oh my God!_

_A man should never cry, it's just too painful to watch._

"Jasper?" I asked, my voice breaking. Emmett looked as if he wanted to say something, but shook his head and disappeared from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." Jasper whispered as he fisted his eyes and looked away from me. He obviously didn't want me to see his tears.

I walked over to him and sat on his lap, pulling away his hands.

The sight of those red, puffy eyes made my heart clench uncomfortably again and I quickly trailed my fingers under his eyes and across his cheeks, making sure to take away all the wetness.

"What are you sorry for, baby?" I asked as I kissed his cheek softly.

"For acting like this, for scaring you away, for being a dumb fuck that just couldn't keep his eyes open. For everything, I guess." He spoke passionately, but his shoulders stayed slumped.

"Jasper, it's not your fault. Everyone falls asleep sometimes, without wanting to. You shouldn't beat yourself up over it. I'm fine, you're fine. Like the twins always say, no blood, no foul." I said as I softly brushed my lips against his.

"As for the other thing. I wouldn't mind being your prisoner, as long as you let me do some stuff around here to keep me sane. You know how I hate being waited on. I'm not a baby anymore. But if I'm to be your prisoner in some kinky fantasy, well count me in." As soon as I said this, he bust out laughing.

"Really huh? My kinky prisoner. Well darlin', I'll just have to go shop for some handcuffs then." He snickered and I my heart soared. His gorgeous blue eyes were staring into mine and I felt as if I couldn't breath.

_The things this man does to me!_

"Well baby, go buy your cuffs, I'll go change at home. I have a naughty prisoner's uniform from Halloween a couple of years back." I gave him my most seductive smile and he groaned loudly.

_Booya! Looks like I have the right effect on him too._

_This is going to be fun!_

I felt his erection and pretended to make myself more comfortable on his lap, making him moan and squirm underneath me. I quickly put my head in the crook of his neck, to hide my thriumphant smile. Then I jumped off his lap.

"Well get going, officer slash warden. I don't like to be kept waiting." I said, as I moved my hips more consciously from side to side, while walking away from him.

I heard another groan and then he ran past me to the front door.

"Emmett! Shopping!" He yelled after him and Emmett's enthusiasm was almost as much as Jasper's, as he jumped up and ran outside, while clapping his hands.

Edward was looking at me with questions in his eyes, but I really didn't want to explain this to him.

"Excuse me, I have to get ready." I mumbled, before heading over to my place.

I had put on the top and skirt of my prisoner's uniform, then I put on some sexy boots that went over my knees. I gave myself smokey eyes and bloodred lips. I was just in the proces of pinning my prisoner's hat on my curled hair, when the bell rang.

I ignored it and finished pinning it on. Just as I walked out of the bathroom, the door bell rang again.

"I'm coming!" I yelled at the door, making my way downstairs slowly.

As I opened the door, I sucked in a much needed breath.

Jasper was standing in front of me, dressed as a police officer.

_He didn't tell me he was getting dressed up._

_Nevermind, I like it._

I smiled coyly at him and blushed, when I heard his breath hitch. I looked up at his eyes, to see him ogling me. He was swallowing rapidly and his eyes were all glaced over.

He shook his head a couple of times, before getting into character.

"Miss Swan?" He asked in a stern voice. The sound of his stern voice was enough to make the wetness pool between my legs.

_Damn, he's good._

_Well, what did you expect? He's an actor!_

"Uhm, yes?" I answered nervously.

"We have evidence you were involved with the bank robbery last week. You will be trialed for robbery. Do you understand the charges, ma'am?" His sexy accent made me weak at the knees and I quickly nodded at him.

"Good." He said as he turned me around and placed golden cuffs around my hands. Then he went on with the entire rights speech. I tuned it out, as I relished in the feel of his hands on my bare back as he pushed me forcefully into the car with him. He drove around the block, only to stop in front of his house, across the street from mine. I nearly laughed at the whole thing, but his eyes on me from his rearview mirror made me swallow. The anticipation was building and I nearly yelled at him to fuck me in the car.

Finally, he got out of the car and came to open my door. He forcefully pulled me out, while holding a hand on my head, to stop me from hitting the car with it.

As we got inside of his house, I instantly noticed Edward and Emmett standing there, dressed up as prison guards.

_Are they in this fantasy too?_

_Three men?_

_Can I handle that?_

My eyes were wide and I was swallowing nervously as I kept my eyes on the twins.

"These are your guards, Emmett and Edward. You will not speak to them, nor will you interact with them in any other way. They will look over you during the day, while I will personally keep an eye on you in the evening and during the nights." His tone was filled with innuendo and I loved it.

_Wait, this means the fantasy will last for days._

_Kinky!_

I smiled at my 'guards' and followed Jasper upstairs.

He walked me into his bedroom and then to the adjoined bathroom.

"Strip!" He ordered, after releasing my hands and holding onto the handcuffs for later.

I obeyed and quickly removed my clothing.

"It's customary to make sure none of our prisons are infected with lice." He said, before hosing me down with the showerhead. I expected him to throw powder on me, like they did in the movies, but instead he rubbed every inch of me with some lavender scented oil.

"Get dressed." He commanded as he threw my uniform and boots at me.

I got dressed quickly and his darkened eyes watched my every movement.

He guided me to the bedroom and pushed me down onto the bed.

"Lie back and lift your hands above your head." He instructed. As soon as my hands connected with one of the metal phrames of the bed, he cuffed my hands to it.

"So, so, you've been a bad girl." He said, before smacking my ass lightly.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" He asked in that husky, but still firm voice.

"I didn't do it, sir. I'm innocent." My voice shook a bit and I felt very overpowered by Jasper right now.

"Haha, isn't that what everyone says. We'll just have to wait untill trial." He said as he slowly unzipped the top of my uniform.

I hadn't bothered with underwear and Jasper groaned as he saw I lacked a bra.

"Very bad indeed." He said, before attacking my left breast with his mouth.

"Mmm." He hummed as my nipple was in his mouth and the vibrations sent a shiver through my body. I moaned and he slapped me softly.

"No noise from you, bad bad girl." He said and I nearly moaned out again. I bit my lip in an attempt to keep quiet.

He bit my nipple lightly and moved his mouth downwards.

He had finally reached the fabric of my skirt and I nearly sighed in contentment, since I knew his head would disappear underneath my skirt any second.

He surprised me when he suddenly sat up and moved his lower body on top of me. He scooted upwards, untill his behind was lightly resting on my chest and his crotch was right up my face. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his glorious cock.

_He has gone commando? Love it._

"Suck my dick." He ordered I eagerly opened up for his thick, long lenght and moved my tongue around his head rapidly. He groaned and let his head hang back.

I struggled at my restraints, desperate to put my hands on his soft skin. Tucking in my chin, I managed to get more of him inside of my mouth. He soon found out I was incapable of taking in more than a third of his cock, while restrained like this. He moved forward swiftly, hitting the back of my throat.

"Oh fuck!" He yelled, before moving his dick into my mouth, literally fucking my mouth. His grunts became faster and faster untill he called my name and released his semen into my mouth. I swallowed and the sensation made him cry out again. As his cock softened into my mouth, I used my tongue to convey I wanted him out of my mouth now.

Jasper pulled back immediately and looked at me with pure love and adoration. I thought this would be the end of our fantasy night, but suddenly his eyes hardened and jaw clenched. I marveled at how this man could get into character so easily.

"Well done. Let's see what else you can do." He said as he got a pensive look on his face. Suddenly, he got off the bed and disappeared out of the room, zipping up his fly along the way.

_What the fuck!_

_He can't leave me tied up like this!_

_What if Edward or Emmett walk in?_

_Shit shit shit!_

I started to panic slightly, but reasoned with myself to calm down.

He obviously had more in store for me or he wouldn't have said that.

After thirty minutes he walked back in, with a whip. I swallowed audibly as I stared at the leather offensive thing.

He put the whip on the nightstand and then walked over to me. He unlocked my hands and then told me to turn over. I got on my knees with my face at the metal headboard. He locked my hands over my head again and then I felt his hand on my ass.

He trailed it up to my back and then back again, before smacking my ass.

"This time I want to hear you, you dirty girl. I want to hear every fucking noise you make. Do you understand?" His voice was so authoritave and still managed to drip with sex, that I moaned loudly.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said, before smacking my ass again. I squeaked and he roughly grabbed my hair and pulled back.

He looked into my eyes and then gave me a cocky grin, making me whimper.

He released my hair and then I felt the bed lower behind me, making me alert to the fact he had moved behind me.

I heard the rustling of fabric and knew that he was stripping down. I strained my neck to look behind me, but could only see a small part of his right side, not really offering me the sight I needed to see. I struggled at my restraints once more and he tsked me.

As I surrendered again, I could feel his hands on me again.

Even the smallest of his touches managed to build a fire in me, greater than I had experienced with anyone before. He suddenly bent over and pushed his entire body against me.

I moaned as I felt his erection against my ass.

"That's right, you dirty girl. Do you feel my hard cock on your ass? It's just begging to sink into your soft, warm and fucking tight pussy. Do you want me in your pussy? Say it!" I loved this dirty talk and started rubbing my ass against him to make him lose control.

Jasper stilled my hips by grabbing them and barked at me to say it once more.

"Yes, Jasper, I want your cock inside of me." I answered, half moaning, half whispering.

"What did you call me?" He asked, sounding enormously offended.

"Forgive me, officer." I said softly and he hummed to convey his satisfaction.

I saw his hand move past me and taking the whip.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit._

He must have noticed my tensing, because he placed both hands on my breasts, effectively pulling me even closer into his body.

He started massaging them and I moaned contently.

With my hips free to move, I started moving them in circles again. This time I did manage to make him lose control though. If the suddenly roughly pinching of my nipples weren't enough of a warning, his constant cussing was.

Suddenly he released my breasts and grabbed my hips. With one knee, he pushed my legs further apart and then without warning, he plunged his long, thick cock inside of my aching core.

I screamed out and he groaned from behind me.

"Fuck, Bella, you feel so good....no one ever felt so good...you're so tight....so warm....so wet." He said as he thrust into me at a frantic and almost too fast pace.

I kept screaming and moaning with each of his thrust. I had never been taken so forceful and I loved it. When I came to from my surprise, I started to move my hips to meet every one of his thrusts.

"Shit, Bella...you're just too good....I'm...." He managed to say between thrusts. One of his hands released my hips and moved to my clit, rubbing it frantically.

I felt the knot tightening inside of me and knew I was about to explode any minute.

"I'm...I"m...close....oh ...." He heard every one of my pleading words and the hand that had guided me, grabbed my hair and pulled, making me straighten and move closer to his upper body and then he bit my shoulder.

"!" I screamed shamefully loud and the bright colours were more vibrant than ever. My walls clenched around Jasper, but he didn't stop thrusting into me, although I could feel him pulsing wildly. He must have been in pain, trying to hold out, but managed to keep thrusting.

"Oh shit, Jasper." I moaned as I felt my throbbing increase and the knot tightening again.

I screamed his name again and then I heard him grunting behind me.

"Fuck! Bellaaaaa!" He cried out, before slumping against my back.

His warm seed spilled inside of me and I marveled in the way I felt so complete whenever he filled me.

We stayed like that for a while, untill my muscles started to ache from the uncomfortable position. I moaned in displeasure softly, but Jasper still heard. He pulled out of me and the loss almost made me weep. The entire sensation of this good fucking could have made me weep. I felt so alive and amazing, I just couldn't put it into words.

Jasper released me from the handcuffs and then picked me up from the bed, carrying me into the bathroom.

He took off my skirt and boots slowly and then set my down on the toilet.

He ran a hot bath and then lowered me into it, before slipping in behind me.

He started massaging my every muscle and then lovingly washed every part of me.

"I love you." I sighed in contentment.

"Not as much as I do, never as much." Jasper sighed from behind me.

He pulled me closer to him and for the first time in my life, I felt completely, one hundred percent happy.

After our bath, he dried me off and carried me to the bedroom where he placed me softly into his bed. As soon as my head hit the soft pillow, I fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter.**

**Love you guys and I want to say thank you to everyone that stood up for me.**

**Your support and encouragement meant a lot to me.**

**I'm really touched by all of you.**

**Well, untill next time and don't forget to review : )**


	21. Chapter 21 : Jackson

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**So did you guys see New Moon?**

**What's up with the ending?**

**Loved the movie though :) **

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**BPOV**

He started massaging my every muscle and then lovingly washed every part of me.

"I love you." I sighed in contentment.

"Not as much as I do, never as much." Jasper sighed from behind me.

He pulled me closer to him and for the first time in my life, I felt completely, one hundred percent happy.

After our bath, he dried me off and carried me to the bedroom where he placed me softly into his bed. As soon as my head hit the soft pillow, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Continued :**

**JPOV**

After our three day fantasy, involving some role play things went very well.

A week had passed again and we still hadn't talked about how we would make this work.

Time was running out and I felt like pulling out my hair with each glance on the calendar.

_Only 13 more days of heaven._

Bella had convinced us all to go out tonight, so we would just be going to the movies and pick up some burgers on the way home, just to keep me out of the public's eye.

Bella was really into the whole Twilight hype, she had every book and recently the movie New Moon had come out. She had been bouncing around all day, talking about that gorgeous actor Jackson Rathbone and his panty dropping accent.

I knew Jackson and he was a really cool guy. I just wondered what she saw in him. He was almost the complete opposite of me.

"I mean common, Bella. He has brown hair and green eyes. How can he remind you of me?" I was getting slightly annoyed with her constant swooning.

"Don't you see it, Jasper? He has that same sexy grin, the same accent and the same built as you. Besides in the movie he'll be blond too." She answered, while waving her hands passionately.

"I don't see the resemblance." Emmett said, staring at a picture of Jackson on the Bella's laptop.

"Well...maybe, if you ...nah...well, I don't know." Edward said, while enlarging the picture.

"Oh you guys, you'll see! When you hear him talk, you'll think it's Jasper talking." Bella said, as she went over to her laptop to save the picture.

"Hey! I don't want you saving pictures from anyone but me, missy." I scolded and she just smirked at me.

After that she finally shut up about the amazing, sexy Jackson and went to get ready for tonight.

We were sitting in the movies, Bella between me and Emmett and Edward besides Emmett. We each had something to snack on and a drink. As soon as the movie started, I could feel Bella cuddling into my side. I quickly placed an arm around her and softly kissed her on the forehead.

"Happy..." The voice on the screen said and Bella sighed happily, before clapping her hands and giggling.

"Dude, she's right!" Emmett exclaimed and I threw some popcorn at him to shut him up.

"Shut up! You two are acting worse than some high school kids and the guy only said one damn word!" Edward hissed, earning him a collective Ssh from the people around us.

Jackson said something else, which I had missed with Emmett and Edward's comments and Bella just smiled lovestruck at the screen.

I groaned as I pulled her closer to me.

_Why am I acting all jealous and territorial?_

_She never even met the guy!_

_But she might meet him in the future._

_Why would she meet him?_

_If she stays with you, she might._

_Yeah, but she loves me, not him._

_You're right._

When Jackson attacked Kirsten on the screen, Bella sighed again and held her hands together.

She looked like one of those lovestruck teenagers with stars in there eyes.

_What the hell?_

_He's attacking the girl and she's happy?_

_Women are freaking weird!_

We watched the rest of the movie in silence, only interrupted by Bella's sobs here and there.

When the titles were running, I quickly seized the opportunity and kissed Bella passionately in the dark.

Then I put on my cowboy hat and sunglasses back on and escorted her outside.

"Dude, she was right. He sounds just like you and you must agree that he does look a bit like you as well." Emmett started, not feeling up to it to start something with him now, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Ha told you!" Bella said, as she pecked me on the cheek.

"Whatever, can we just go and grab some burgers now?" I sighed as I pulled Bella closer to me and walked us to the car.

"Oh my God, Stephenie Meyer is such a genius. You should really read her books, Jasper. In the next book there's a whole part about Jasper, you know the one Jackson played and it's so well written and ..." I tuned her out there. I already read the books, but I didn't want to tell her.

After being compared with Jackson, I didn't need to be compared to the vampire that wore the same name as me.

_Maybe Stephenie Meyer was a fan and decided to use my name, but how did she get my brothers names?_

_Maybe she read it in a bio?_

_Must be._

_And Bella's name?_

_Maybe she met one of my brothers before?_

_Unlikely._

_Maybe she talked to Angela and Angela mentioned her best friend?_

_Possible._

_Angela must have approved to her using my name anyway._

_That must be it._

_So many coincidences._

_Oh don't wrack your brains on such silly facts._

_Yeah, you're right._

"Did you hear me Jasper?" Bella asked and I quickly nodded my head.

"Good. So what do you say?" She asked and I cursed inwardly.

"Huh?"

"God, Jasper, to scoring us all some tickets to the premiere of Eclipse in six months." She grumbled.

"Oh sure, no problem." I responded as I immediately whipped out my cell phone and started texting Angela to take care of it.

Ten minutes later I got a response saying she took care of it.

When I told Bella, she jumped onto my lap and kissed me with such passion I thought I was going to die from a heart attack, since she made my heart beat so fast it was ready to burst.

_Damn, I wonder what she'll do to me, when she knows they are front row tickets._

_Meaning she'll get to meet the actors in person._

_That might be the perfect timing to out ourselves to the press._

_I should really talk to Bella about our relationship and what she intends to do with it._

_Maybe tomorrow._

_

* * *

  
_

**Yeah, I already saw New Moon on Friday, but went again today.**

**With the movie fresh to memory, I couldn't divert my mind from it.**

**Just don't mind the fact that it's summer in this fic and New moon just got released, or the six months thing. **

**It's just fiction after all :)  
**

**I hope you guys like the mention of the Twilight Saga in this fic.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**

**Please leave me some reviews :)**


	22. Chapter 22 : Going back

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight.**

** Who among you follow "The vampire diaries" as well?**

**Just curious.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**JPOV**

Ten minutes later I got a response saying she took care of it.

When I told Bella, she jumped onto my lap and kissed me with such passion I thought I was going to die from a heart attack, since she made my heart beat so fast it was ready to burst.

_Damn, I wonder what she'll do to me, when she knows they are front row tickets._

_Meaning she'll get to meet the actors in person._

_That might be the perfect timing to out ourselves to the press._

_I should really talk to Bella about our relationship and what she intends to do with it._

_Maybe tomorrow._

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**JPOV**

I had fully intended to talk to Bella about where we wanted to go with this relationship the day after the movies. However, it hadn't quite worked out that way.

Bella got kidnapped by her friends that day for a girl's night out and the day after that, my brothers insisted we had a brother-bonding day. With time running out, our moods started to change as well.

We had been having fights every day and all revolving around the stupidest things first. One day, I had gone over to her house and while she was changing, I cleaned the dishes. She started bitching about the fact that she always added some citrus juice to the water, making it extra fresh and cleaning it easier. Without really knowing what was happening, it had turned into a huge door slamming fight. Another time, Bella had threw some of Emmett's laundry with mine and I went ballistic.

Today, I was heading back and we still hadn't talked.

I had been pacing the living room for over two hours and Bella still hadn't shown up.

She knew I was leaving the house at noon, but I didn't know if she was going to come or not.

Yesterday had been our biggest fight ever. That fight made me truly believe we were over.

_Flashback_

_Emmett and I were playing Halo, as Bella came to stand in front of me._

"_Can you act like a grown man for just a second?" She asked with her hands on her hips._

"_What's wrong, darlin'?" I asked in return, not really wanting to dignify that question with an answer._

"_I've been sitting in the kitchen for over an hour and your ass still hasn't left this couch. Were you ever going to come after me?" She said, as she tapped her foot impatiently._

"_Ofcourse, darlin', but you were playing chess with Edward and Emmett just wanted me to play this game with him." I tried to explain._

"_So? Did it ever occur to you that I might want you there with me? Even if I'm playing a game of chess." Her voice was rising, but I was too stupid to back down._

"_Darlin', even you must understand how boring it is to watch a game of chess. Come on, what do I look like? Geek McNerdy?" I quipped as I turned my head to Emmett, who high fived me for my witty comeback._

"_So what are you saying? Do you think I'm a geek, a nerd, because I like chess?" She almost shrieked._

"_No, darlin', never. I love your mind, your intelligence, well everything really. It's just boring to watch, that's all." My voice had taken on a pleading tone._

_Why couldn't we just enjoy ourselves for a day, without all this bullshit?_

"_Sure, I see how it is." She said, before walking out of the door to her own house._

"_What the hell did I do?" I muttered, as I lowered my head and put it into my hands._

"_Dunno! Maybe she's PMSing or something." Emmett shrugged, before restarting the game. I couldn't focus anymore, so I handed over the controller to Edward and started pacing the room. After a while I got tired of that as well and I ran over to Bella's._

_I rang the doorbell and she opened the door within seconds._

_She didn't let me in though, instead she placed her hands on her hips and glared at me._

"_Darlin'? What's wrong?" I asked._

"_What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! I'm boring, right. I'm just a geeky nerd, right. Well, I'm probably plain and ugly as well. So why don't you just go pack your bags and leave already. You've gotten what you wanted, you had your fun! Now get the hell out of my town and never come back! Acting, pompous piece of shit!" She spat before slamming the door to my face._

_Ow, that hurt! _

_Where the hell did that all come from?_

_And my fun? I fucking loved her! _

_I dejectedly walked back home and started packing my bags._

_End flashback._

"Oh for God's sake, Jasper! Get your head out of your ass and march over there!" Emmett yelled as he smacked me up the head.

"Did you hear me last night? She told me to get the hell out of her town and never come back! She told me I had my fun and stupid shit like that!" I cried out.

"She's just scared, Jasper. You brought this upon yourself by waiting so long. You should have discussed the plans for your relationship long ago. Bella probably feels like you don't want to continue this thing you have, because you haven't once tried to really talk to her about it. She's probably out there right now, bawling her eyes out, because she thinks she was just a summerfling to you." Edward reasoned.

"What!? I told her numerous times I loved her!" I yelled in exasperation.

"That might be so, but you haven't really shown it, have you?" He said.

"Ofcourse, I showed her. What are you talking about, Edfart?" I sighed in frustration.

"Hey, no need to call me names, Blondie! I'm just saying sex isn't the only way to show someone you love her. Actually, that's not the way at all! I just mean, with all the fighting going on, did you take even a minute to sit her down and talk about what you are feeling? Relationships are based on communication, not sex! Doofus! And the fights you guys were having was just a result of too little communication. Add the fear of losing each other after summer to that and you get one nasty mix of pent up stress." Edward was actually starting to make sense. I nodded quickly at my brothers and ran over to Bella's house.

I rang the bell numerous times and knocked even more, but she never answered.

My plane touched ground at LAX around 7 PM. As soon as I walked out of the terminal, I knew I was back.

Flashes kept blinding my eyes, people were shouting questions at me, girls were screaming my name and I just walked passed them, not acknowledging a thing.

I took a cab home and then locked myself in for the night.

I was supposed to go straight to Angela's, but I didn't want to talk to her right now.

I grabbed a bottle of Jack and planted myself down in my couch, drinking my sorrow away.

I had gone to Forks to get away from my heartbreak and misery, but instead I came home an even more broken man. I knew I would never be the same again.

I woke up the next morning to the annoying sound of my cell phone beeping.

I reluctantly grabbed the offensive device and looked at the screen.

**_Remember, filming starts at 9 AM today. _**

**_Don't be late. _**

**_Angela_**

I groaned loudly and looked over at my alarm clock.

The red digits indicated it was now 7 AM.

I quickly grabbed a shower and brushed my teeth.

I pulled on some clothes, not bothering to really coordinate and drove to the set.

I arrived at 8.15, giving me plenty of time to get beautified.

The hairdresser only took about fifteen minutes, but the make up artiste sure took her time.

She finished grooming me at 10 past 9.

The day dragged on and each take took a lifetime to shoot.

After being yelled at for about a hundred times, I just walked away.

"See you tomorrow." I yelled back, before heading home.

I could vaguely hear the director calling my name and cursing from somewhere behind me.

_Deal with it, idiot! _

_I've got bigger problems!_

I got back to my appartement at 6 PM and started to drown away the misery again.

When I had succesfully ran out of booze, I took my car and decided to just go and pick up some more.

Imagine my surprise when I woke up in a white room, with a fucking annoying beeping sound coming from beside me. I turned my head to see I was hooked up to some machine.

_Well, this is just great!_

_My life couldn't get better than this!_

_

* * *

  
_

**So chapter 22 is finished.**

**What do you guys think?**

**Will he lose his job?**

**Will this ruin his reputation?**

**Will the tabloids have a field day with this?**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Reviews please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	23. Chapter 23 : E!

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**JPOV**

I could vaguely hear the director calling my name and cursing from somewhere behind me.

Deal with it, idiot! I've got bigger problems!

I got back to my appartement at 6 PM and started to drown away the misery again.

When I had succesfully ran out of booze, I took my car and decided to just go and pick up some more.

Imagine my surprise when I woke up in a white room, with a fucking annoying beeping sound coming from beside me. I turned my head to see I was hooked up to some machine.

Well, this is just great!

_My life couldn't get better than this!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**BPOV**

After our argument that night, I had headed over to Emily's in desperate need of some girl talk.

I had told her the man I loved had to go back to LA for his job and that we had been arguing often lately. I told her about the things that had been going through my mind and how I threw them at his face, without really having anything to back me up.

She convinced me to go talk to him before he left for the airport and that we really needed to see what we wanted out of this.

Ofcourse, whenever there was sorrow involved Emily produced buckets of ice cream and gallons of SoCo. I ended up crawling up to her guest house at around 6 AM.

I managed to set my alarm for 10 AM, so I could still make it to Jasper's on time and talk this shit through.

Obviously, it didn't work out that way.

I woke up the next day totally hungover. Groaning and squinting I walked into Emily's kitchen, where muffins were already waiting for me on the table along with some tea.

Emily was one hundred precent convinced that coffee was a bad idea when hung over.

I groggily glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall.

_Fuck!_

It read 3 PM.

"Shit!" I cursed loudly and then winced when my head throbbed in result.

"You okay?" Emily asked and I just glared at her.

_Well, isn't that just the stupidest question of the century!_

"No! My head hurts, my throat is as dry as the fucking Sahara and Jasper has already left town for sure." I quipped.

"What? Why didn't you tell me what time he was leaving. I would have woken you up." She bristled.

_Why is she being so angry?_

I waited for four long days, but I never got any news from Jasper.

Emmett and Edward had also been gone by the time I got home and all I found was a note stuck to my front door.

**_Hey Bella baby,_**

**_You'll find mine and Eddie's numbers on the bottom of the paper._**

**_Don't leave us hanging this long ever again, you hear me, missy!_**

**_We'll miss you._**

**_Love,_**

**_Your big bear and Pussward._**

I hadn't called them yet.

Today, I was going over to Jessica's to watch some movies and I was already dreading it.

I just wanted to sit at home and let the misery take me.

I quickly got ready and packed a duffle bag, in case she got me drunk and I needed to spend the night.

As I walked into Jessica's house using the back door, I could hear the noise from the tv coming from the living room.

She was watching E!, the channel that just goes on and on about showbizz.

I really didn't want to see this, in case I might catch a glimpse of Jasper, so I headed out to the kitchen and started filling bowls with snacks.

"Oh my God!" I heard Jessica's shrill voice call out and then she cracked up the volume.

"_Jasper Whitlock is still in critical condition our sources have informed us. The director of The way you move told us Jasper's behaviour had been off. He had gone to the set hungover and left the set without any real reason even before shooting for the day was over. Jasper had been very intoxicated when he caused the accident and will face charges shortly after his recovery." _I gasped loudly for air as I held on to the kitchen counter for dear life.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" I didn't know the sound was coming from me, untill Jessica came running into the kitchen and caught me just before I passed out.

As I slowly regained consciousness the voice of the broadcaster came flooding back to me.

"_Cricital condition...hungover...intoxicated...charges...accident." _

I shot upright and started digging through my purse looking for my cell phone.

"Bella?" Jessica started but I held up my hand to silence her.

After the third ring, he finally answered his phone.

_"Hello?" _he sounded really tired.

"Edward?"

_"Oh Bella. Are you -" _I cut him off there, I hadn't called to make idle chit chat. I needed to know how Jasper was doing.

"Just tell me he's okay, please. Please, let him be fine. Please, Edward, I need to know how Jasper is doing."

"_He's not fine, Bella. He has been awake only briefly before surgery. They have been keeping him under for days now. He has a lot of broken bones and they had to place a metal in his foot, because the bones had just been pulverized. He's...well, he's really bad, Bella. How did you know?" _

"I heard it on E!."

"_But you don't have a tv." _He sounded confused.

"I'm at a friends house." There was a small silence, before he spoke again.

_"Are you coming?"_

"Yes, I'm going to try to fly out tonight."

"_Good."_

"I'll text you when I'm ready to board."

"_Alright, I'll be there to pick you up, love. Just try to stay calm alright. Breathe, Bella."_

"I'll be there soon, Edward."

"_Kay, bye."_

"Bye, Edward."

Jessica had cornered me shortly after my phone call with Edward and hadn't really believed what I told her. Not that it was a concern of me, if she didn't believe that my Jasper was Jasper Whitlock, it would only help to keep us a secret.

I had driven straight to the airport and managed to get a late flight to LA.

After several agonizing hours, we finally touched ground in LAX.

I only had my duffle bag as a carry-on, so I didn't need to pick up any luggage.

I ran the entire way towards the arrival hall and then I saw Edward's bronze hair stick out from the crowd.

I pushed my way through people waiting for their loved ones, earning me several curses and profanities on the way.

Finally I felt Edward's strong arms around me and managed to relax slightly.

I slumped against him, the emotions becoming to much to bear.

"You'll see him soon, Bella." Was all I heard, before he pushed me through the door and into a silver Volvo.

_I'm coming, baby, just a little bit longer and I'll be with you again._

_

* * *

  
_

**Well, what do you guys think?**

**Let me know.**

**Review please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	24. Chapter 24 : Hospital

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**BPOV**

I only had my duffle bag as a carry-on, so I didn't need to pick up any luggage.

I ran the entire way towards the arrival hall and then I saw Edward's bronze hair stick out from the crowd.

I pushed my way through people waiting for their loved ones, earning me several curses and profanities on the way.

Finally I felt Edward's strong arms around me and managed to relax slightly.

I slumped against him, the emotions becoming to much to bear.

"You'll see him soon, Bella." Was all I heard, before he pushed me through the door and into a silver Volvo.

_I'm coming, baby, just a little bit longer and I'll be with you again._

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**BPOV**

I had been in LA for 6 days and today, they were going to stop keeping Jasper under.

I was terrified, ecstatic, angry, sad, happy and relieved all at once. I was terrified that Jasper might not want to see me and that he was mad at me for being here. I was ecstatic to finally be able to see those beautiful blue eyes again. I was angry for him drinking and driving. I was sad that he had needed to drink in the first place. I was happy that he was getting better and I was relieved because finally I might be able to move on. Move on with Jasper or without.

The doctor had warned us that Jasper might become a bit depressed when he found out about his foot, since it required a revalidation period of about 10 to 18 months, depending on how fast he healed and learned to move with the foreign obstruction replacing his own human bones. Several minor injuries had already healed in the 10 days he was here and the broken bones would just need their own time, which in general would be about 4 more weeks.

Emmett had been discussing Jasper's foot with Edward non stop since the doctor told them the estimated time to heal. They were still arguing, since Edward was a doctor as well and Emmett refused to believe either doctors, not even his own brother.

"No, Ed, it can't take that long! What about the movies he has to shoot? Jasper will never go for it." Emmett said for the umpteenth time.

"He'll have to, Em. If he tries too much, too soon, his foot will never heal fully making him suffer the consequences for the rest of his life." Edward sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. I rubbed his shoulders, because I knew the worry for Jasper, along with Emmett's whining and bickering was wearing him down.

"So what's too much, huh? Shooting hoops? Playing some football? What's too much, too soon, Edward?" Emmett whined.

"He'll have to focus on walking first and it's not guaranteed he'll be able to play all those sports again, even if he has a full recovery." Edward said as he hung his head back against my stomach, just enjoying me massaging his shoulders.

"What? No, that can't be! He has to play! And act and do everything he loves to do." Emmett wailed. Sometimes I really thought that boy was worse than a five year old girl.

"He doesn't even like acting." Edward said in a tone that left no room for discussion.

Emmett tried to ask more, but Edward held up his hand, indicating he had enough for one day.

"Ms Swan, may we speak with you?" A gentleman I hadn't seen before asked from the door.

I nodded quickly and followed him out into the hallway, where more were waiting.

Ever since Edward convinced the hospital staff I was Jasper's fiancee in order to let me see him, people came to me for everything concerning Jasper.

The doctor always spoke to me first, since his parents had flew back on the third day after the accident. Angela talked to me concerning Jasper too. She was his agent and since she was my best friend she let the little lie slide and now I would call her daily to inform her on how Jasper was doing.

Today, there were 4 men.

After short introductions, where they informed me they were part of the crew for the movie 'The way you move', were Jasper had been casted as one of the leads.

Julian, the man who casted him informed me of Jasper's bad behaviour on set, followed by his lack of attendance to the next shooting dates. He informed me that they had found someone else to cover for Jasper, but Jasper was due in court in 7 weeks for breaching the contract.

To say I was pissed was an understatement.

"Lack of attendance? Lack of attendance! Are you fucking kidding me?! Jasper is laying in a hospital bed, they are keeping him in an artificial coma due to his injuries and you dare tell me you fucking idiots are sueing him for not attending on set! Are you all fucking stupid! Oh, so he had been drinking and driving, so now you want to save your ass by dragging him to court! What if he had died? Oh I bet I now! You all would have held a special on him to show what a great guy he was and released the footage of the first day on set, against a nice price ofcourse, all in so called honour of him! You people disgust me!" I ranted.

"Ms. Swan, even without him missing on set, he still would have been sued. He simply walked out, when we were still filming that first day. The director himself called after him and he flipped him the bird and kept walking. I'm sorry, miss, but that is not behaviour we tolerate. The legal counselors on our team have already made the necessary preparations. We just wanted to explain ourselves in person." He said as he looked into my eyes with pity.

I didn't know how these things worked and if his leaving early was truly a reason to be sued, but I just nodded, since I didn't have a fight in me left.

These people had legal counselors and lots of money on their side and I was just a woman, tired, angry and so alone. I could never beat them in their own game.

The men each shook my hand and then went on their merry way. I dragged my ass back into Jasper's room.

"What was that all about?" Emmett questioned.

"They are dragging Jasper to court." I said shortly, rubbing my eyes furiously.

I was so tired and all the stress was weighing heavily on me, I just wanted to crawl into a corner and bawl my eyes out.

"Yeah, I already knew that. I mean he had been drinking when he hit that other car. He should thank his lucky stars that nobody else got hurt." Emmett said.

"No, not because of the DUI-charge. The studio is dragging him to court for breaching his contract." I sighed, feeling totally aggravated.

"The studio? Why?" Edward asked, looking up with interest for the first time since I walked back into the room.

"Oh he breached the contract by not being present on set." I said.

"What!!" They yelled in unison.

"Wait, it's get better. So I chewed out their asses about how he's hospitalized and couldn't in their wildest dreams make it to the set. Then they started saying that Jasper just left the set that first day, not even returning when the director called him back. Now, does that sound like Jasper to you?" I was getting worked up again and took several deep breaths to call myself down.

"No, Jasper would never do something like that. No matter how much he might hate his job, he has principles. No he just wouldn't." Edward said, shaking his head as if to emphasize his point.

"Yes, he would." A voice croaked from behind us.

I gasped and quickly turned towards Jasper, who was blinking hard against the light.

"What did you say?" Emmett asked as he towered dangerously over Jasper.

"I said..." cough "I would and I did." He said.

"That doesn't sound like you. Why?" Edward asked and I noticed Jasper's eyes flicker towards me, before looking back at Edward and shrugging, then wincing because the movement caused him pain.

"Don't think I didn't see that, you little chicken shit!" Emmett chuckled.

"Besides that lame. Blowing your job over some chick!" Emmett said.

"Don't call Bella a chick." Edward said as he smacked Emmett on the head.

"No, baby Bells is more than just some chica huh, she's like ...well damn, what's her name? ... oh fuck it, you know the chick everyone digged in Greece or something. She was a goddess. There was this painting we had to study for school from this Bottercello dude with the goddess in a shell, well that's who she is." Emmett rambled and Edward busted out laughing. I just shook my head.

"Do you even know what kind of bullshit you spew out of your ass?" I asked and he looked shocked over at me.

"Language, baby sis." He scolded me and I smirked at him.

"Prepare to be educated. Or would you like the honours, Edward?" I said as I held up a finger.

"Nah, you go ahead." Edward said.

"First, the painting you referred to is called 'Birth of Venus' by Botticelli, not Bottercello, Botticelli! Second, Venus is a Roman Goddess, in Greece she was referred to as Aphrodite. Thirdly, don't ever compare me to her, I'm not the most beautiful Goddess nor am I the bitch she was." I concluded as I folded my arms in front of my chest.

I heard a soft snicker, followed by a cough. I quickly grabbed a glass of water and headed towards Jasper. He eagerly accepted, but when he tried to lift it to his lips his ribs protested.

"Ssh, let me." I said as I slowly lifted the glass to his lips and helped him drink. His eyes kept trained firmly on mine and I must have looked like a fire truck.

"Thank you." He sighed as the rasp in his throath had disappeared.

"So let me see if I heard right. I'm being sued for Drinking and Driving as well as breaking my contract with the studio. Anything else?" He asked cheerily.

_Why is he so happy?_

"No, nothing else so far. However, we should probably tell you about your injuries." I said and he blinked a couple of times before looking his body over. Then he nodded grimly.

Edward did the honours as he went to sit besides Jasper and spoke softly to him.

I saw Jasper's face fall and I just wanted to make him smile again, so I blurted out the first thing I could think off.

"Maybe, you could take the time to go to Law School. Test out the waters, sort of speak. School will be starting in a couple of weeks though." I said. The stares Edward and Emmett were giving me were making me blush furiously and I quickly hid behind my hair.

"Sorry." I mumbled, but then I heard Jasper.

"Could that be a possibility?" He asked Edward.

"Well, you would have to go in a wheelchair or later using crutches, but as long as you go to your physiotherapy on time, I don't see how it could interfere with your recovery." Edward said. I watched Jasper's face lit up so beautifully that my heart swelled.

"Thank you." He mouthed as he looked over at me and I smiled widely in return.

He held out his hand for me to take and I quickly placed my small hand in his big one. He squeezed it slightly and fell asleep shortly after still holding on to my hand.

_Maybe we would be just fine after all._

_

* * *

  
_

**So Jasper woke up.**

**He still has a lot of trouble coming his way.**

**What do you think about him going to school, while he can't work?**

**Will he stick to it or will he go back to acting once he's regained use of his foot properly?**

**What do you guys think?**

**Let me know.**

**Review.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	25. Chapter 25 : Begging

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**BPOV **

"Maybe, you could take the time to go to Law School. Test out the waters, sort of speak. School will be starting in a couple of weeks though." I said. The stares Edward and Emmett were giving me were making me blush furiously and I quickly hid behind my hair.

"Sorry." I mumbled, but then I heard Jasper.

"Could that be a possibility?" He asked Edward.

"Well, you would have to go in a wheelchair or later using crutches, but as long as you go to your physiotherapy on time, I don't see how it could interfere with your recovery." Edward said. I watched Jasper's face lit up so beautifully that my heart swelled.

"Thank you." He mouthed as he looked over at me and I smiled widely in return.

He held out his hand for me to take and I quickly placed my small hand in his big one. He squeezed it slightly and fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

**Continued :**

**JPOV**

To say I was sceptic, when I saw Bella in my hospital room, would have been an understatement. My mind kept reeling with possibilities to why she would even bother to come all the way to LA. I settled myself with the explanation, that my brothers probably guilted her into it.

When she told me about Law School, I suddenly realized why I loved this woman so much.

She was nothing like the other girls I had ever been with and she even offered me to go to school. Nobody had ever supported my choices and here she was, trying to come up with the best solution, while still keeping in my mind what I wanted in life.

_Too bad, she doesn't love you anymore._

_Too bad, you weren't enough._

_Too bad, you screwed up the only good thing that ever crossed your path._

_Too bad, indeed._

Holding her warm and small hand in mine made my heart speed up, but I forced myself to calm down and even fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. The next day she came to see me briefly and then she was gone again.

I had been studying Law at the University of Washington for two months now.

I didn't know why I had chosen to come to Washington, but I tried to convince myself it wasn't for Bella.

I rented a small flat in Seattle and during the weekends I travelled to Forks to escape the still interested paparazzi.

I would often catch a glimpse of Bella during those weekends and her face would always lit up with the most beautiful smile, only to disappear and turn into a sad frown as she noticed my lack of response.

This weekend Angela was visiting Bella. Angela had called me to tell me we would have to meet concerning the premiere of the last movie I made '_Never let go'. _The one my brothers were also attending.

I still couldn't drive myself, so I had a cab take me up to Forks. I disguised myself like Bella had taught me with the big ass cowboy hat and sunglasses, that hid over the half of my face.

I had barely gotten out of the cab as a familiar brown-haired girl launched herself at me.

"Jasper!" She cried as she swung her arms around me, making me stumble back slightly on my crutches.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Jasper. It's just been too long since I've seen my favorite project." She smiled.

"Hey, Angela." I said, slightly uncomfortable.

We had always gotten along great, but her newfound exuberance left me slightly baffled.

"Bella must be ecstatic to have her friend close by again. Come, Jasper." Angela said as she motioned me over towards Bella's house.

_Ecstatic? I doubt it. Friend? Why didn't she tell Angela we were so much more._

I smiled a tiny smile and followed her to the familiar house, that housed the most amazing woman I ever met.

"...God, Ben, you can't imagine! You guys have to move back here, I'm going out of mind with boredom." Bella was saying, but she stopped talking the minute she saw me entering her kitchen.

I felt my jaw hit the floor as I once again took in her amazing beauty. She was wearing a turquoise corset top, a pair of skinny jeans with ballet flats. She had blue diamond studs in her ears and rubber bracelets on her wrist. Her hair was pinned up, while letting some locks fall free, giving it a look as if she had just been thoroughly fucked. Her make up was light and natural, but still made me twitch in my pants.

She smirked at me as she noticed me eyefucking her and I quickly turned my head.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked Ben, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"No, man. The girls are all ready to go clubbing, but we are still waiting for Jessica and Emily and their new boyfriends." He shrugged. I focused on Angela for the first time and saw that she was indeed dressed up to go out. She was wearing wide black pants with a pink strapless satin corset, ivory high heels and pearl jewelry. She looked good, but nothing compared to my Bella.

"Garreth and Alistair, such peculiar names." Angela mused.

"Hey, you should come with us. Dude, I don't know these guys and I want to talk to someone you know." Ben said as he looked at me pleadingly. I heard Bella suck in a harsh breath, but ignored it as I nodded my head at my friends.

"I should probably get changed..." I started, but Angela cut me off.

"Nah, you look good." She said as she looked me over and nodded in approval.

I was wearing black slacks, a blue striped button up shirt and a black vest.

As I glanced over at Ben, I noticed he was just in jeans and a red t-shirt, so I would do.

The doorbell rang to reveal the two woman I had seen that night with my brothers and I snickered softly at their outfits.

Emily had gone Goth or Biker, I couldn't quite decide and Jessica looked a little cheap.

Their boyfriends wore slacks and shirts like me.

"Oh my God! It's true!!" The one I remembered as Jessica screeched as she looked at me wide-eyed. Bella just shook her head to make her shut up, but the girl didn't listen and launched herself at me.

_Shit!_

She grabbed me painfully and her nails digged deep into my upper arm.

"Jasper! How are you? Are you healing well? Damn! Jasper fucking Whitlock! Who knew?" She rambled.

"Is what true, Jess?" Angela asked as she pulled the girl off of me.

"Bella told me her boyfriend, Jasper was Jasper Whitlock, but I didn't believe her. Although it was suspicious that she just flew out to LA after she heard he was hurt." Jessica mused, more to herself than Angela.

Angela narrowed her eyes at me and then Bella.

I could hear Bella gulping from where I was standing and I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her and soothe her, but I couldn't. She didn't want me and I wasn't going to force myself upon her.

"You dated Jasper and you didn't tell me? I'm supposed to be your best friend!" Angela screeched. I looked at her in wonder, never before had I ever known her to lose her cool. Angela was a very gentle and quiet soul, but now I could practically see the steam coming from her ears.

"And you? How did you fuck this up?!" She demanded as she stood in front of me.

_What? Why does everyone keep blaming me?_

"I...I didn't? I...I don't know." I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair and balanced myself on one crutch.

"Bella would never have a fling, so this must have been serious to her. I'll ask you once again, how did you fuck this up!" Angela's face was getting red and I swallowed thickly.

"I don't know." I sighed again and I looked over at Bella, who looked so tormented it broke my heart.

"I did, Angela." She said and Angela looked confused as she turned towards her best friend.

"I let my insecurities get the better of me and scared him away. Then I got drunk and was too late to talk to him before he got on the plane. When he had his accident I flew out there, hoping we would talk and get back together, but Jasper didn't say a word about us, so I left trying to pick up the pieces of my life that were left." She started to sob and I felt everything inside of me shatter.

I took a firm grip of my crutches and made my way over to her.

"Darlin'?" I didn't know what else to say or do, as I cupped her face.

"I didn't mean to be such a bitch to you, Jasper." She was full out crying now and her mascara left black trails running down her cheeks. I didn't my best to remove all the black from her beautiful face.

"Ssh, baby, please don't blame yourself. I've been such a jackass, telling myself you didn't want me. I didn't want to hope when I saw you in the hospital and it only led to more heartache on both sides. I told you I loved you before and I still do, darlin'. There will never be another woman for me. And even if you didn't love me anymore, I could never give my heart to another. You hold every part of me, baby. Please, stop crying." I didn't realise that the traitor tears had started to fall from my eyes as well.

As her chocolate eyes met mine and her thumbs wiped away my tears I couldn't hold it back.

"Please, Bella. I love you, don't ever leave me again. Say you still feel it too! I need to hear it. Not being with you, it made me die inside. I can't keep going through my life without you. I'll do anything, just say you'll be mine again." I knew I was begging in front of strangers as well as friends, but I didn't care, I couldn't care since my faith now rested in the woman I loved.

Bella stared into my eyes for the longest time, searching for something. I didn't know what it was, but I refused to break our gaze as I waited patiently for her answer.

Finally, I saw something flicker in her eyes and dread filled me.

_What if she rejects me? _

_I've laid it all out on the line, but could I survive if she didn't want me anymore?_

Her lips came crashing down on mine and I let my crutches fall as I attempted to grab a hold of her. Since I wasn't able to support myself yet, let alone the weight of an extra person, we tumbled backwards. I fell on the hard floor with my angel on top of me. It didn't end the kiss though, if anything it only made it more heathed as she grinded her center against my rock hard dick.

The sound of someone clearing his throath snapped us out of it.

Bella blushed crimson as she scrambled to her feet and then with the help of Ben pulled me to my feet. Angela handed me my crutches and then the room busted out laughing.

Bella and I looked sheepishly at the others, who were just laughing in our faces.

Jessica and Angela high fived each other and then smirked at us.

"Better than a movie." Emily said as she wiped away a single tear.

"Well, ladies, let's go clubbing. I can't handle another tumble on the floor from our favorite couple." Ben said as he opened the front door for the rest of us.

I pulled Bella against my body for a sweet kiss one last time, before hitting the road.

I could never get enough of this woman and hopefully I never had to.

* * *

**Well, they reconciled.**

**Finally, right?**

**Let me know what you guys are thinking.**

**Review please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	26. Chapter 26 : No beach?

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

**Previously :**

**JPOV**

The sound of someone clearing his throath snapped us out of it.

Bella blushed crimson as she scrambled to her feet and then with the help of Ben pulled me to my feet. Angela handed me my crutches and then the room busted out laughing.

Bella and I looked sheepishly at the others, who were just laughing in our faces.

Jessica and Angela high fived each other and then smirked at us.

"Better than a movie." Emily said as she wiped away a single tear.

"Well, ladies, let's go clubbing. I can't handle another tumble on the floor from our favorite couple." Ben said as he opened the front door for the rest of us.

I pulled Bella against my body for a sweet kiss one last time, before hitting the road.

I could never get enough of this woman and hopefully I never had to.

* * *

**Continued :**

**JPOV**

"You'll need to make an appearance, Jasper. I've tried to appease the studio-directors, but they still require your presence. Untill, the night after the premiere you are still bound to your contract with them and with your other lawsuits, you really don't need another one." Angela said as she glanced at me over her glasses.

"How can I appear like this, Angela? I can barely walk! And what about Bella? I don't want some skank on my arm, but if I take Bella they'll start hunting her down." I said as I ran my hands through my hair, tugging at the ends of it.

"Just don't act to lovey dovey with her and they'll think she's just a conquest. It wouldn't be the first time an actor appeared with some random girl on his arm." Angela said and I gulped as she glared at me.

"Alright, Angela. I'll be there." I sighed.

"Wonderful! Now, you'll have to stay at LA for a while, since your trial regarding the DUI you pulled, will be the next Monday." She said, before rustling some papers.

"I booked you a suite at the Peninsula for two weeks. I just hope your trial will be over by then. I also contacted the U of W and had them assign someone to take your notes in your absence. They were surprisingly understanding of the situation." She rustled some more.

"Your friend, Peter has already offered his services to represent you in both cases and I accepted. He has managed to postpone trial untill after Christmas. The studio wasn't happy about it, but that doesn't concern us." She started to tap her foot nervously as she looked at the last paper in her hand. It appeared to be a printed e-mail.

"What is it Angela?" I asked as I tried in vain to read the mail in her hand.

"Jay Leno has made it clear he wanted you in his show the last Friday you are in town, however..." I loved Jay Leno, that guy was just too funny sometimes.

"What's wrong, Angela? Why haven't you accepted yet?" I asked. I knew she would never let such an opportunity pass.

"Alice will be there." I growled at the name of that bitch and rubbed my face in exasperation.

"I'll do it." I said and Angela met my eyes with her surprised ones.

She nodded slowly and wrote it down, so she wouldn't forget to RSVP or whatever it was she actually did in my name.

"There is still something to discuss." She said in a lower voice now.

"What are you going to tell the press regarding to your acting carreer?" She asked and although I knew the question was coming, I still didn't feel prepared.

"Erm...I don't...I mean, I've managed to avoid that question before, so..."I started.

"Oh, no, you don't. If you are to appear on Leno's show, you'll need to have your facts straight. He'll undoubtedly ask you the same question somewhere during the night." She said and I nodded in agreement.

"Ang, what do you think I should say?" I asked, running my hands through my hair again.

This was my future we were talking about.

"I think you shouldn't say you quit entirely. Maybe, you should say something along the lines of taking a break or something. I mean, I'm proud of you, Jasper. I really am. Not many actors would go out there and get themself a degree after having a taste of the glamour that is Hollywood. But you never know what happens along the way. What if you don't make it? What if you fail? Or what if you don't find a suitable job afterwards? Then you'll still have this to fall back to. You're a charismatic person and you shine on screen. It would be nice if you had some form of back up in case you don't succeed as a lawyer." Her words actually made sense.

_I could see where she was coming from, but wouldn't this mean my privacy would remain tainted? _

_Wouldn't they keep harrassing me, hoping I would start acting again soon? _

_But could I ever truly escape this life? _

_I might become a lawyer, but did that mean people suddenly wouldn't recognize me anymore on the street? _

_Probably not._

"You're right, Ang. I'll tell them I wanted to accomplish this for myself and that I needed a break from acting. If they wonder when I'll come back, I'll tell them I'll start acting again when I feel ready to. That way, it could be one year or it could be never. If they ask about the reasons for me quitting the movie industry, I'll tell them it was due to my injury and the need to follow this dream. If they ask me why I walked out that day on set, I'll tell them it was personal and that I had been feeling the need to do more for a while now. Does that cover everything or is there something else?" I asked as I looked at her again.

"I think that covers everything. Allright, enough bussiness, let's go have some fun." She clapped her hands and pulled out her cell.

"B? Bring Ben, we're going to First Beach." I nearly had a panic attack, when she mentioned the beach.

_A public place?_

_One that requires swim wear?_

_How many people would be there?_

_Will they recognize me?_

_I only come out of hiding when I go to school or if I'm disguised._

_Shit!_

_What do I do?_

_Breath, stupid!_

"Don't panic, Jasper. It's early Octobre, Forks is way to chilly for you to prance around in your underwear. We're going to have a bonfire." Angela said, as she threw on her coat and waited for the others.

I went upstairs to dress a little warmer and when I got back down Bella was already there.

She was twirling a piece of red licorice in her mouth and the sight went straight to my cock.

We might have made up last night, but we hadn't been intimate yet, since we got back together. After months of only having dates with my hand, I was very sexually frustrated and her naughty display with that damn piece of candy wasn't helping my situation one bit.

I wanted to run back upstairs to take care of bussiness, but with my crutches it wasn't that easy and then Bella's eyes met mine.

I reluctantly and slightly uncomfortable walked further down the stairs.

Bella's eyes raked over my body and zeroed in on my obvious erection.

"Screw the beach!" She exclaimed, before running towards me, tripping several times along the way and pulling my arm over her shoulder to help me get back up faster.

I heard Angela's giggles and Ben's chuckles, before they left through the front door.

She released my arm as we stood in front of my bed and then pushed me down on it.

"Just go with it, baby." She whispered into my ear as she hovered above me.

"God, Bella! You don't know how I've longed for you. I'll do anything you want, darlin'." I drawled as I kissed her exposed neck.

"Mmm, Jasper." She moaned as she pressed her breasts down on my chest and lifted her head, arching her back a little to offer me more of her neck.

"I've wanted you too. Everytime I touched myself, I imagined you between my thighs." She purred and I twitched in my pants.

_Touching herself?_

_Fuck that's hot!_

"Show me." I said and she pulled back slightly to look into my eyes.

"Show me how you touched yourself, Bella." I said in a slightly less shaking voice.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks burned with her signature blush.

Determination suddenly glinted in her eyes and she got up from the bed.

"I won't do that now, mr. Whitlock, but I do have something else in store for you, my dirty little man." She said in a sultry voice that went straight to my throbbing dick.

She started humming some song I didn't recognize and swayed her hips seductively.

Agonizingly slowly she unbuttoned her green shirt and let it slid from her body.

As the fabric tumbled to the floor, I settled my gaze upon her lacy purple bra that did nothing to conceal the colour of her divine nipples.

I groaned and my pants were getting much too uncomfortable now.

I quickly unzipped my jeans and tugged them untill they reached my knees, making sure I slid my boxers down with them. My erection sprang free and I sighed as it was no longer contained.

She turned away from me, continuing her sexy dance and then her jeans fell to the floor.

I wanted to jump up and just ravish her, but I knew I couldn't. I was still impaired due to my stupid accident.

She turned around again, giving me a full frontal view of her delicious body in her purple lingerie.

Her panties were moist and I ached to taste her. The flimsy material left nothing to the imagination and the glistening of her sex was making me twitch violently.

Her eyes darkened as she saw my dick twitching and before I could say anything, she was on top of me.

"Rip it off." She growled into my ear and I let my head fall back as I moaned loudly.

I grabbed her bra and ripped it effortlessly from her body, repeating the process with her panties. I threw the shreds besides my bed, not even caring about where it might end up as I was lost in her lustful gaze.

Suddenly in one fast movement, she pushed my pants and boxers down with her feet.

I lifted my upperbody and went to sit upright. She lifted the shirt over my head and pushed me down into the matrass.

"No time for all that foreplay now." She said huskily and grabbed a hold of my cock.

Her hand on me felt amazing and I moaned again.

Urged on by my noises, she licked the precum from my tip, making me groan and buck my hips. I was desperate to feel warmth around me, whether from her mouth or her pussy, I didn't care.

Her head lifted and her eyes bored into mine, daring me to go against her wishes one more time.

I swallowed audibly and she seemed pleased, as she smirked at me.

"Good boy." She said and stroked me twice. Then she guided my head to her pussy and I was already shaking with need.

"Don't you dare come before me, Jasper. Do you hear me?" She said in that low, seductive voice that almost made me cum at sound alone.

"Yes, ma'am." I answered shakily.

In one fast movement, she pushed me deep into her, balls deep.

"Oh God, Bella!" I cried out, grabbing her hips to guide her movements.

She grabbed my hands and placed them on her perky tits.

I massaged them slowly, carefully but as she started to move on top of me, my kneading became rougher along with our thrusts.

I felt my orgasm fast approaching and knew I was going to shoot my load at any time, so I guided one hand to her clit.

"Shit, Jassss..." She hissed and came hard on my cock, clenching around me and keeping me in a vice. With her walls clenching around me, I couldn't hold back any longer and I spilled my seed inside of her, screaming her name as I came.

"Wow, darlin', that was amazing." I said as soon as I could breath evenly again.

She was still lying on my chest, with her head burried in the crook of my neck.

I heard her humming her agreement and couldn't hold back the smug smile.

We laid there for hours, never wanting to break apart and sever our connection.

My limp dick inside of her would on occasion grow hard and she would in response buck softly against me. Our movements were slow and loving and our embrace never broke. She kept her head hidden and I kept lying peacefully with the woman I loved rocking softly against me.

It was just ...beautiful, wonderful and even magical.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**Did you like the lemon?**

**Let me know, okay.**

**Just push the button and scrawl down something.**

**You know I love reviews.**

**Well, love y'all and untill next time.**

**Remember, outfits are on my profile.**


	27. Chapter 27 : Premiere part 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**I'm glad you all liked my sweet lemonade from the last chapter :)**

**Let the drama begin. (again)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**JPOV**

"Wow, darlin', that was amazing." I said as soon as I could breath evenly again.

She was still lying on my chest, with her head burried in the crook of my neck.

I heard her humming her agreement and couldn't hold back the smug smile.

We laid there for hours, never wanting to break apart and sever our connection.

My limp dick inside of her would on occasion grow hard and she would in response buck softly against me. Our movements were slow and loving and our embrace never broke. She kept her head hidden and I kept lying peacefully with the woman I loved rocking softly against me.

It was just ...beautiful, wonderful and even magical.

* * *

**Continued :**

**BPOV**

It was the night of the premiere. He had asked me to join him in LA and after some persuading from his brothers, who were also attending the premiere, I reluctantly agreed.

I would spend the weekend with him and fly out on Sunday night, since I had to teach class on Monday. Jasper was a bit put out that I couldn't be there for his trial, but I told him he had support enough.

I was a nervous wreck and although Angela had bought me the perfect dress, I didn't see how I could be good looking enough to stand besides Jasper on the red carpet.

I put on my bracelet and checked over my make up one last time.

My golden Goddess gown looked amazing with the swarovski jewelry and shoes.

A make up artist Angela had hired had put on my make up an hour before and a hairdresser, pinned my hair up. Although I looked like I belonged on the red carpet, I didn't feel the part and my nerves were really starting to kick in.

_Please, Jasper, be here soon._

I should have thought it sooner, because suddenly there was a knock on the door to our suite.

I threw open the door and my breath hitched at the sight before me.

Jasper was dressed in an Emperio Armani suit complete with bowtie. His dress shirt was more of a champagne colour, but made him stand out against the usual white shirt.

He was absolutely stunning in his tux.

"You look divine, darlin'. I just want to ravish you, but we should really get going. We wouldn't want to be late, now would we?" He drawled and I could feel the wetness start to pool between my legs.

_Keep it together!_

_You don't want to have your picture taken with a wet spot, do you?_

_Hell no!_

_Then relax, breathe in and out. Ignore how delectable he looks._

_Easy for you to say. I just want to jump his bones._

_Ooh, look at that, looks like your not the only one wanting to jump bones._

_Oh Jasper, don't look at me that way, we'll never make it there._

I turned my head away from the heated stare and slid into the limo.

Barely ten minutes later our limo stopped and the driver got out to help us out.

I gulped in some much needed air and then extended my hand, so the driver could help me out. The flashing of the camera's hurt my eyes and the screams nearly made me go deaf.

Once Jasper got out of the car, crutches and all, the screaming tenfolded and I looked wide eyed as teenage girls started throwing stuff at him, while screaming his name.

"Ssh, darlin'. It'll be over soon." He said as he leaned on me a bit, while walking the carpet.

Strangely, it didn't really involve walking, it was more like take a baby step and pose, another baby step and answer a question for this channel, another step a flash, another step and pose, ... We must have been on the red carpet for about an half an hour, before we finally got inside.

I breathed a sigh of relief and helped Jasper towards the bar.

Jasper ordered a double Whiskey and I got myself a martini.

We watched as the other actors made their way over to the bar and then my eye fell onto a petite darkhaired beauty with a smile as wide as Texas, looking at my Jasper.

I started to feel unsure of myself and self-conscious as she continued to stare and smile at him.

I turned to my right to gauge Jasper's reaction, but his focus was entirely on me.

He raised his eyebrow in question to my obvious discomfort and I inclined my head to my left.

I turned my head back to the petite girl to see her swiftly making her way over to us.

Jasper followed his gaze and then I could hear him inhale sharply.

I looked at him again and his eyes were wide and his breathing picked up.

"Jasper, baby. I missed you." The girl said as she threw her arms around him.

"Hi, Alice." He responded and that was the last thing I heard before I ran towards the bathroom.

_That was Alice?_

_She just threw her arms around him as if they were still lovers!_

_Why didn't he pull away from her?_

_Why didn't he push her away?_

_Hi, Alice?_

_What is that supposed to mean?_

I stared at my reflection in the big mirror, not liking what I saw.

_How could I ever compete to her?_

_She was gorgeous!_

_Fuck! _

_I knew it was too good to be true._

My cell started ringing and I hit the answer button without even glancing at who was calling.

"Hello?" My voice sounded strangled even to me.

"_Darlin'? Where are you? We are going into the theatre now." _Jasper's smooth voice said.

"Are you still at the bar?"

"_Ofcourse, darlin'. I wouldn't just abandon you like that. Hurry over, please."_

"I'll be right out."

I took another deep breath and went out to go find my love.

As I approached the bar, I noticed Alice wasn't there anymore, but was replaced with Emmett, Edward and a redhead that clung to Emmett as if her life depended on it.

"You alright?" Jasper asked.

"Perfect." I said, although I felt anything but.

* * *

**Alice is back?**

**Where was George?**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Reviews please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	28. Chapter 28 : Premiere part 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**BPOV**

I took another deep breath and went out to go find my love.

As I approached the bar, I noticed Alice wasn't there anymore, but was replaced with Emmett, Edward and a redhead that clung to Emmett as if her life depended on it.

"You alright?" Jasper asked.

"Perfect." I said, although I felt anything but.

* * *

**Continued :**

**JPOV**

Ever since Bella returned from the restroom, something seemed off. An half hour before the movie started, we were asked to go and take our seats.

Emmett and his date Victoria, along with Edward were seated about ten rows behind us. Bella fidgetted with her purse as we walked to the front and took our seats at the first row.

I talked in hushed voices to my co-stars, but besides exchanging some pleasantries no real issues were discussed. Suddenly, I saw Bella stiffen in her seat and her hand in mine clenched painfully around mine. I followed her gaze, to see Alice passing us and taking her seat. Alice threw me a seductive smile and batted her eyelashes.

_Ugh, bitch!_

_Better not overuse those fake lashes or they'll detach before the night is over._

I could swear I heard Bella growl slightly, but the sound was so foreign I convinced myself I had imagined it.

Alice was seated next to Meryl Streep, whose husband was seated next to Bella. Don was a nice man and obviously hadn't missed the animosity between the two ladies. He met my eyes and quirked his eyebrow in amusement.

Meryl had played my mother in the movie and I had talked with Don on several occasions about Alice, since we started shooting this movie merely days after Alice had betrayed me in such a vile way. Although, I didn't share his amusement, I just smiled at him in response.

He looked Bella over from head to toe and then turned his head to do the same with Alice, then he looked back at me and lifted his eyebrows and let his eyes fall on Bella again, before nodding his head up and down.

Apparently, he preferred my current girlfriend over the bitch as well.

I smiled a bit wider and pulled Bella closer to plant a kiss on her forehead.

She sighed and relaxed under my soft touch and then the room went black.

I was on edge throughout the entire movie. I never really liked seeing my self on screen, but Bella's sighs and soft kisses on the back of my hand settled me down.

Finally the credits started to roll and I looked over to my gorgeous girlfriend who was just staring at me, completely enamored.

"Baby, you were wonderful." She whispered, before pressing her soft, plump lips to mine.

I sighed into her mouth and she drew back to soon.

"Jasper, are you coming to the afterparty?" Kate Denali, the actrice playing my love on screen asked. I glanced over at Bella, who nodded shyly.

"Ofcourse, Kate. Wouldn't miss it for the world." I drawled and she just giggled at me, before focusing on Bella.

"And who is this gorgeous girl?" She asked, well actually purred. Kate was bisexual and it wouldn't be the first time she disappeared for the night with the date of one of her collegues.

"This is Bella, the love of my life. Bella, Kate." I said in a tone that told Kate to back off.

Kate smiled devilishly and then pressed herself against Bella.

"A pleasure to meet you, beautiful." She purred again. Then she suddenly stepped back and looked at me.

"Don't look, but the wicked witch of the West is approaching...fast" She said as she looked at something behind me.

"Jasper, baby." I heard her annoying high pitched voice belonging to the pixie of hell.

I pretended to be temporarely deaf, as I tugged Bella along with me.

"Catch you later, Kate." I said quickly before almost hopping at superspeed out of there.

Emmett's booming laughter soon caught my attention and I could see my brothers shaking their heads in laughter as they looked at me and a Alice hot in pursuit.

I flipped them off and continued my way outside. Ofcourse, I should have thought it through for a minute, since as soon as we stepped out of the door, the flashes blinded us.

"Mr. Whitlock, who is the girl?" "Mr. Whitlock, what will be your next project?" "Mr Whitlock, is it true you are quitting the bussiness?" ....

Bella clung to my arm painfully and prevented me from moving in my disabled state.

"Bella, darlin', we need to move." I whispered and she finally released her death grip on me.

She had barely taking a step, when the doors busted open behind us to reveal a frantic looking Alice.

"Shit!" I swore loudly and the press obviously had a field day, being able to witness the stand off.

Alice ran at me full speed and latched onto my arm, while I struggled with my crutches to get away from her.

"Jasperrrr." She purred as her disgusting hot breath blew into my ear.

"Back off, bitch!" I looked around me in surprise to see who had spoken and my eyes widened as I stared at Bella standing there.

Her hands were on her hips, her eyes blazing with pure fury and her nostrils flared.

Even I felt a twinge of fear as I gazed upon my love.

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" Alice said as she walked around me and went to stand in front of Bella.

"You heard me, midget." Bella quipped and I nearly choked on laughter at her midget remark.

I was barely aware of the camera's as my girl battled the wicked witch with her words.

Alice recoiled as if she had been slapped. Ever since High School her height had been an insecurity of hers.

"You take that back, whore." Alice screeched as she gripped her purse tighter.

"The hell I will! You're the whore here, Alice Brandon. What happened? Did Georgie boy finally see through your stupid charade? Or did he catch you humping the mail man like the common whore you are?" Bella was definitely on a roll and as Alice stayed silence, Bella continued her rant.

"You probably set your eyes on an even bigger fish, but he caught you out to soon, didn't he? You're nothing but a golddiggin' whore, who in her absolute fear of losing everything wants to latch back onto the one person who really loved you. Too bad he knows what a manipulative bitch you are and doesn't want anything to do with you, isn't it? Why don't you go home, put on your working clothes and head out to the streets. I bet you have your own corner by now." She said. I say Bella clenching her fist, ready to strike, but I quickly shook my head. She didn't need the lawsuit. The camera men of some news crews who had been present for the entire thing, where snickering behind their camera's and then Alice exploded.

"You didn't! Oh hell no!" She screeched, before swinging her purse and hitting Bella square in the face. I didn't know what she had inside of that bag of hers, but apparently a lot, since Bella went down to the pavement, blood running from her nose.

I tried to jump in front of her, but Alice was too quick and started hitting Bella repeatedly with her purse.

Two big guys from security pulled her off of Bella and I threw away my crutches to fall besides Bella. I pulled her into my side and glared at Alice.

"You've just made the mistake of your life, Alice. I'm going to ruin you for what you did to her I'll see you in court!" I said in an eery calm tone as I cleaned up Bella's face.

Kate came out just then and hurried to help Bella up.

Instead of going to the after party, Kate, Victoria, my brothers and I ended up driving to the hospital with Bella.

As we sat in the waiting room, we all had the pleasure (NOT) to witness the stand off three times on tv, before a doctor called in Bella.

Bella's nose was broken and she would be sporting a big bruise on her cheek for several days, but other then that she was fine.

They set her nose and we were released.

I phoned Peter on the way home, to inform him that we were sueing Alice.

We talked about the case for a bit and that was it.

A night that was supposed to be magical ended up a disaster, because of that fucking bitch Alice Brandon.

If I thought I hated her before for what she did to me, I couldn't tell you how seeing her attacking my one true love made me feel.

I thought I could literally see the rays of anger, disgust and hate pouring from me.

_I'll get you, Alice!_

_You'll wish you were never born!_

_Nobody messes with my girl!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Oooooooh, Bella got a backbone.**

**Jasper goes all protective on her ass.**

**What will happen now?**

**And who else wants to know how their interview on Leno will turn out after all this?**

**Review please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	29. Chapter 29 : Jay Leno

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**JPOV**

I phoned Peter on the way home, to inform him that we were sueing Alice.

We talked about the case for a bit and that was it.

A night that was supposed to be magical ended up a disaster, because of that fucking bitch Alice Brandon.

If I thought I hated her before for what she did to me, I couldn't tell you how seeing her attacking my one true love made me feel.

I thought I could literally see the rays of anger, disgust and hate pouring from me.

_I'll get you, Alice!_

_You'll wish you were never born!_

_Nobody messes with my girl!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**JPOV**

Bella had left the next day to go home and teach, and I just wallowed in my loneliness without her. She had left the hotel for about 6 hours, when I couldn't stand it anymore and called her.

I fell asleep to the sound of her voice.

The next day was the day of trial.

The prosecutor showed pictures of the other car, along with my car. They also had pictures of me puking as I got taken to the station. I was actually expecting the worse, so by the time the man with his thick glasses and crooked nose stood up to read my sentence, I was ready to break down. One day in prison, revoking my license for a period of six months and paying for all the damages to the other person's car was my punishment.

I got cuffed immediately and taken to the city pound, where I did my sentence of 24 hours.

Ofcourse, the paparazzi had taken pictures of me in cuffs and gotten their hands on the sentences, so by the next day it was all over the news.

The rest of the two weeks passed with me staying in, calling Bella and eating room service.

I never expected it would be so hard to function without Bella. Ever since we really declared ourselves, I couldn't stand being apart from her any more.

Friday came around and I was a nervous wreck. I called Bella before heading to the CNN studios and she managed to calm me down a little bit. Although she wouldn't tell me where she was and I could hear due to the loud noises on the background that she wasn't at home.

Ofcourse, as soon as the driver dropped me off at the studio, I felt my nerves spike again.

Some kid ran up to me to explain the program of tonight and then I got groomed by the make up artist.

"You probably remember him from movies like 'Sweet sixteen', 'The sidekick', 'To the death', 'In your eyes' and so on, although lately he's seems to be following in David Hasselhoff's shoes. Anyway tonight he's here. I'd like to welcome you, Jasper Whitlock!" Jay Leno's voice rang from behind the scenes.

_David Hasselhof?_

_No way am I like that drunk fool!_

_Oh the DUI charge._

_I guess I'll just have to live with that for a while.  
_

I made my way up to the stage and sat down in a couch opposite from him after a firm handshake.

We discussed my latest movie for a while, but then he took a different direction.

"So your ex followed Naomi Campbells footsteps, whacking your girl over the head with her purse. What actually happened?" He asked with a mischievous grin. Well, not really, Jay just seemed to have that constant smirk plastered on his face.

I told him about the running after us and the stand off, ending up with Alice hitting Bella like that.

"Yes, we actually have a clip on that." He said, before the screen revealed some edited version from what happened.

"Here our lovely lady looks very infatuated and happy, but then watch..." Jay commented as Alice busted through the doors and ran after us, latching on to my arm.

Bella was shortly transformed to the incredible Hulk, before they showed the actual footage of her insulting Alice. As she said 'midget', Alice shrunk on screen untill she was only up to Bella's waist. Finally after Bella's rant, they showed the footage of Alice swinging her purse at Bella. Then my threat was covered, where Alice stood passively with her mouth open.

I hadn't even noticed her reaction at the time, since I was too pissed off.

"She sure looked surprised." Jay said.

"So we actual have the hobbit from the previous clip present today. Ladies and gentlemen, Alice Brandon." Jay said and several people in the crowd booed her.

Alice walked up in a short blue dress with red boots and a red shoulder bag.

"Well, she sure looks the part. I think you're Isabella might have been right about her." Jay whispered before going over to Alice and kissing her on the cheek.

I coughed in surprise because of his suggestion Alice really was a whore, but also with the fact that he knew my Bella's first name.

He asked her the same thing regarding to what happened and her story made me want to kill her right there on the spot.

"I've always loved Jasper. We were highschool sweathearts. We had a very healthy and solid relationship, but then I met George. He was so charismatic and charming and managed to sweep me off my feet. Soon I realised I still loved Jasper, so I broke it off with George. I wanted to tell Jasper how I felt, but that girl kept interrupting. Then for no apparent reason she started calling me names and insulting me. I really don't know what came over me. It must have been one of those temporary insanity moments you always hear about. I hope I didn't hurt her too much. I really would like to offer her my apology." She concluded.

"You will have your chance, but not yet." Jay said, somewhat cryptically.

"However, I was somewhat curious about some rumors that have been going around. Could you tell me what is going on between you and Martin Scorcese?" I thought I was going to fall out of my chair.

_So that's why George wasn't there, she's hooking up with Martin Scorcese._

_What about his wife?_

_Well she is his fifth, maybe Alice is trying to become his sixth wife._

_Probably._

_Damn, this girl is bad!_

_Bella sure called it as she saw it, a golddiggin' whore._

Alice coughed and denied any previous contact between her and Martin Scorcese had happened.

They showed some pictures of her and Mr. Scorcese on the big screen and Alice flipped her lids.

She started screaming and clenching her fist around her purse.

"Grab that purse, now!" Jay jokingly said to security, who quickly removed the purse from her hands.

"And I'm not a hobbit and I most certainly am not Naomi Campbell! Have you seen how she dresses sometimes? Damn it, I will not compared to her black ass!" Alice screamed and with those words she just made herself look a hundred times worse.

She might have just screamed 'I'm a racist, I'm a racist', while she was at it.

Some of the crowd shouted obscenities at her, for being a racist and I couldn't agree more.

"People, people, we are not on Jerry Springer!" Jay said laughing as he calmed down the crowd.

"I've got another wonderful surprise. Allow me to present for her first time public appearance, miss Isabella Swan." My jaw hit the floor as I saw my goddess walking up to the stage in a elegant strapless grey dress with high heels. I worried for a moment as she climbed the steps that she might fall, but she didn't although you could see she was concentrating hard on her feet. She often wore heels to school as well, but school didn't require her to walk around much and certainly not on public television.

Her look was completed with a nearly black, velvet stola. In her hand she had a grey clutch purse.

She looked amazing.

She took a seat next to me, succesfully ignoring Alice who had gotten up to greet her and blushed crimson as Jay kissed her on the cheek, welcoming her.

She was just too adorable.

They must have had an agreement not to reveal any personal details about her life, because they solely discussed the premiere, the fight and the lawsuit.

As Jay offered Alice the opportunity to apologize, Bella just stared at her hard and long.

Alice shook it off and got up to stand in front of Bella.

Alice grabbed Bella's hands in hers and said "I'm sorry.".

"Yeah right." Bella muttered as she nodded her head to Alice.

Her glare would have scared any other woman, but Alice was not the one to be fazed by anything.

I took Bella's hand and squeezed softly, marveling at the fact that I could calm her down so quickly, as she instantly relaxed at my touch.

The show ended and Bella walked with me to the car.

I didn't feel like hanging around much longer and running into Alice again.

"How did you end up here?" I asked as soon as we entered our hotel room.

"I got a phone call by one Mr. Leno, who wanted me on the show, on Wednesday. He paid my plane ticket and offered me a hotel suite, but I declined since I could stay with you. At first, I didn't want to come, but he played into my emotions. Saying he thought it would be hard for me to sit next to Alice the entire show. So I accepted and here I am." She said as if it was the most common thing in the world.

I wasn't going to press any further, I was just happy to have her in my arms for an extra two days. I loved her and one day I was going to make her all mine.

* * *

**I really love Jay Leno, but I'm not really good at cracking jokes like he is.**

**So sorry if the chapter was crap.**

**Untill next time and review if you want to.**

**I'll get it if you don't want to, I'm not really pleased with this chapter either.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	30. Chapter 30 : Sky Mile High club

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**Before anyone asks, I am not a racist (regarding Alice's outburst), I just needed to make her look bad in public, since in my story she is not a good person. I like Alice in the Twilight Saga, but this story is nothing like it.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**This will be a nice, juicy, long lemon :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**JPOV**

"How did you end up here?" I asked as soon as we entered our hotel room.

"I got a phone call by one Mr. Leno, who wanted me on the show, on Wednesday. He paid my plane ticket and offered me a hotel suite, but I declined since I could stay with you. At first, I didn't want to come, but he played into my emotions. Saying he thought it would be hard for me to sit next to Alice the entire show. So I accepted and here I am." She said as if it was the most common thing in the world.

I wasn't going to press any further, I was just happy to have her in my arms for an extra two days. I loved her and one day I was going to make her all mine.

* * *

**Continued :**

**BPOV**

I had been so nervous when Friday came around, but now I was just happy I went and got to spend two heavenly days with Jasper.

We went scuba diving, we swam, we had sex, all in all, it was perfect.

We had been on the plane back to Seattle for about an hour and a half, meaning we were halfway there, when I saw him motioning to the restrooms.

_Does he want me to go take a leak now?_

_Maybe, he just wants you to avoid having to juggle your food around later._

_Mm maybe._

I nodded and headed over to one of the stalls.

I had barely locked it behind me when I heard a knock and his sexy drawl.

"Darlin', let me in." I quickly unlocked the door and his sexy ass forced his way into the tiny space.

"What are you doing?" I asked, totally flabbergasted.

"Ever heard of the Sky Mile High club?" He purred into my ear.

"The mile high, yeah." I answered him shakily.

He didn't waste any time as he hooked my legs around him and pushed down the lid on the toilet. He sat down on the lid and unzipped his pants, releasing his already rock hard cock.

He ripped my undies away from my body and without further warning aligned my pussy with his cock.

I pulled up my skirt a little and rolled the fabric so it wouldn't come down, then I gripped his shoulders.

"Darlin', you don't know how much I want you right now. Please, don't tease me." He drawled and that damn panty dropping accent made the thick wetness flow out of me from my aching core. My nails digged into his shoulders as I slammed myself down onto his hard shaft, sheating every inch of his impressive long, thick and delicious cock.

"Oh God, Bella! You're so fucking tight...and hot...and wet...shit baby." His moans grew louder as I slammed myself repeatedly down onto his hard throbbing member.

"Tell me more." I breathed as every word coming from that dirty talking mouth made me wetter and wetter.

"Oh shit! You love it... don't ya? ... You like to be fucked hard...and you love it when I talk dirty...aren't you a dirty little thing...well, baby...I love your tight pussy around my cock...I love the heath that sends me into a frenzy...I love your hot little mouth around me too...Are you going to take me into your mouth later?...I bet you will...You're my slut, aren't you....You love it when I fuck you're mouth....making you gag with my long cock....swallowing my cum and licking my shaft like a popsicle...You're just that kind of a dirty girl...." I moved at an erratic pace above him, scratching my nails into his shoulders and back. Each word he said, just made me feel more out of control. I could feel the knot tightening in my stomach and moved even faster.

"You want more? ...Let's talk about how wet you are for me...Damn, you're so fucking wet it makes me want to lick you over and over again. Suck your clit and taste every drop you have to offer me... Do you know how fucking good you taste....mmm....so delicious....shit, baby....faster......" He suddenly lost all ability to speak as I felt him pulsating inside of me.

I felt my orgasm fast approaching and bit down on his shoulder to prevent from crying out.

I spasmed above him as the best orgasm of my life rocked through my body.

I felt totally spent, but since Jasper hadn't come yet, he wasn't having any of it.

He pressed his body to the side and got out of the way.

"Get onto that seat, on your knees, but spread them a little." He said forcefully and his tone almost made me cum again.

I did as instructed and got down on my knees. I could feel him moving behind me as he softly brushed against me due to the small space we were locked into.

I bit down on my hand as he thrust his entire lenght into me from behind.

My pussy welcomed him and gripped him tight, since my walls weren't entirely done clenching and unclenching from my previous orgasm.

"Shit Jasper, that feels so good." I said as he rotated his hips and his dick made circling movements inside of me.

"That's right, Bella. I'm going to make you feel so good." He said, before pulling back so that only his tip was inside of me.

Then, he thrusted deep into me, not to mention hard.

He started up a fast and hard pace.

"You like _thrust _it when _thrust_ I fuck _thrust _you hard _thrust _and fast_ thrust _like this_ thrust _don't you?_ thrust thrust thrust _I'm gonna _thrust _fuck you _thrust _so hard _thrust _you won't _thrust _be able _thrust _to see _thrust _straight_ thrust _my _thrust _dirty_ thrust _little _thrust _whore._ Thrust thrust thrust SMACK _Oh feel _thrust _how wet _thrust _that makes _thrust _you! _thrust _Do you _thrust _like it_ thrust _when I _thrust _smack that _thrust _fine piece _thrust _of ass _thrust _of yours? _Thrust Smack_ Oh you do! _Thrust smack _Fuck!" His pace picked up even more and I felt close to going out of my mind with need. I could feel the sting and heath of his slaps and then he roared my name. It was the sexiest thing I ever heard. As his seed spilled inside of me, I felt my own orgasm taking over my body and I called out his name.

It didn't say it quite as loud as he called out to me, but he heard me and sighed happily.

He slumped against my back and kissed my neck and shoulders, before pulling out of me.

He took some napkins from the stand and cleaned me up, before cleaning himself up.

He zipped up his pants and stuffed my shredded panties into his back pocket.

Then he was gone. I locked the door again and waited for about five minutes, before getting up and heading back to my seat.

"Well, that was nice." He commented as he looked up at me and my still slightly flushed skin and trailed his fingers along the exposed pink skin.

"Yeah, welcome to the Mile High Club, Mr. Whitlock." I said as I plopped myself down into the seat and put on my headphones.

I could see him staring at me with the biggest and goofiest grin on his face.

His eyes were glazed over and if he didn't snap out of it soon, he would be drooling.

I nudged him and he smiled even wider, before pushing himself against me and crashing his lips to mine.

"I love you, miss Swan." He said as his eyes smoldered at me.

"As I love you." I sighed, before cranking up the volume and letting the sounds of Led Zeppelin's 'Stairway to Heaven' take over my reeling mind.

* * *

**Yeah, it was time for a nice juicy lemon, so...**

**Hope you liked it.**

**As always, please review :)**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	31. Chapter 31 : Save me

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously : **

**BPOV**

"Well, that was nice." He commented as he looked up at me and my still slightly flushed skin and trailed his fingers along the exposed pink skin.

"Yeah, welcome to the Mile High Club, Mr. Whitlock." I said as I plopped myself down into the seat and put on my headphones.

I could see him staring at me with the biggest and goofiest grin on his face.

His eyes were glazed over and if he didn't snap out of it soon, he would be drooling.

I nudged him and he smiled even wider, before pushing himself against me and crashing his lips to mine.

"I love you, miss Swan." He said as his eyes smoldered at me.

"As I love you." I sighed, before cranking up the volume and letting the sounds of Led Zeppelin's 'Stairway to Heaven' take over my reeling mind.

* * *

**Continued :**

**BPOV**

_I should have thought everything through a little better, then I wouldn't be in this mess._

_I should never have appeared on Jay Leno. _

_I never should have gone to that premiere. _

_I never should have started something with THE Jasper Whitlock._

_No don't even go there._

As soon as our plane had touched ground on Sunday, we shared a long kiss goodbye.

Jasper took a cab to his appartement and I took my car back to Forks.

Monday had been relatively calm, but by Tuesday the shit hit the fan.

I woke up early that morning and started getting ready for the day.

I chose to wear a green pencil skirt with fake black buttons, a black satin blouse and black pumps.

I was already ready for my day at 7, so I made myself a big breakfast.

I had just sat myself down at the kitchen table, when my doorbell rang.

I debated with myself whether or not to open the door, but curiosity won out.

As soon as I opened the door, flashes blinded me and questions were being fired at me with such speed that I hardly had time to take notice of them.

I tried to close my door, but one of the paparazzi had placed his foot in the door and I didn't have the force to close the door as he pushed it open again.

I grabbed my coat, purse and keys and ran out, the man had moved when I left the house, so I could lock up. Then I started to push through the crowd of pushy photographers, trying to get to my car. I quickly got in and turned on the engine. But they blocked my path and I couldn't get out of my driveway without running them over.

_Oh they are on your property, just do it!_

_What? You're the chief's daughter for God's sake!_

_The chief!_

I fished my cell out of my purse and called the one man who could save me now.

"_Hello?"_

"Daddy?" I answered in a small voice.

"_Bells? What's wrong?" _

"They're everywhere, daddy. They're scaring me."

"_Bells, what are you talking about? Who's everywhere and where are you?"_

"I'm in my car at home. They are blocking my path, I can't get away."

"_Who is there, Bells?" _

"Paparazzi."

"_Paparazzi? Bells, why are there paparazzi at your house?"_

"I'll explain later, daddy. Please. They are starting to push against my car. Daddy, I'm scared."

"_Keep your doors locked and windows closed. We'll be there in ten." _

The phone cut off and I struggled to keep my breathing even. They kept on snapping pictures from the windows of my car and the constant blinding of their flashes was starting to mess with my vision. Some of them were pushing against my car, hoping I would get scared and vacate my car. Never in my life had I been this afraid before, not even when I thought Jake was going to hit me. Not even when we went cliff diving when I was a kid.

Spots filled my vision and I didn't know whether it was from the flashes or the fact that I was hyperventilating.

I decided to distract myself and called the one person, whose voice could calm me down.

"_Darlin'?"_

"Jasper, I'm scared."

"_What? Why? What's wrong?" _His voice went up a notch with each question.

"They found me."

"_Who found you?"_

"Paparazzi."

"_Fuck! Shit, darlin', ...just calm down okay? Breathe with me. In...Out...In...Out."_

"That's better, thanks baby."

"_What are they doing there?" _He growled more to himself than me.

"Someone rang my doorbell, when I opened one of them put his foot in the door. They were asking questions and taking pictures. I freaked out and grabbed everything and pushed through them to my car. Now they are snapping pictures and pushing against my car. Baby, I'm really scared." As soon as I said it, I heard the sirens.

I breathed a sigh of relief and even managed to smile a little.

"My daddy is here."

"_Your daddy?"_

"Yes and he brought the entire police force." I snickered as I saw cruiser after cruiser stopping in front of my house. They made a long line of 18 cars and outnumbered the paparazzi by far.

"_Oh right, he's the police chief, right?"_

"Yup. Damn I never saw so many police cars at once, not even at the station."

"_Really? How many?"_

"18 and some of them have 4 officers inside, although most of them only have two." I watched as every single one of the paparazzi where placed into the cruisers, without even taking time to survey the situation.

_Daddy is really going into protective mode._

_"That's not so many."_

"Here it is. They're now booking every single one of them."

_"They can't just do that. They have rights too. Those that were pushing your car and the one that stuck his foot at the door I can understand, but you will never be able to press charges against the others."_

"Oh my dad will figure something out." I said and I noticed how my voice had gone from frightened out of my mind to smug as hell in a matter of minutes.

"_Do you want me to come up?"_

"Don't you have classes today?"

_"Yeah, but I can blow them off for one day."_

"No, I'm going to school anyway. I'll call you later."

_"Alright, darlin'. Be safe."_

"I will. Bye."

_"Bye, my angel."_

I swooned a little when he called me his angel, but quickly composed myself and drove to school.

I was fairly early and went to the teacher's lounge so I could read in peace before my first class.

I hadn't even finished the chapter I was reading, when I could hear whispering.

I looked up to see Mrs. Thompson and Ms. Chevy whispering, while keeping an eye on me.

As soon as our eyes met, they turned their heads, but the whispers didn't stop.

_What is this, High School?_

_Actually it is._

_Yes, but I'm a part of the faculty, not some student._

_You'd think things would change once you grow up._

_I guess not._

I got up and threw them a pointed glare, before heading out to my class room.

I enjoyed the peace as I read my book, but as soon as the bell rang, butterflies I hadn't had since the first day I had to stand in front of a class, appeared in my stomach.

The class had barely begun as the questions started.

"Miss Swan, are you really with Jasper Whitlock?"

"Isn't he soooooooo hot?"

"How did you two meet?"

"How is he in real life?"

....

I tried ignoring the questions as much as possible, but I knew there was no way in hell I could teach them anything today.

* * *

**So that was chapter 31.**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Review please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	32. Chapter 32 : Waiting

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**BPOV**

I got up and threw them a pointed glare, before heading out to my class room.

I enjoyed the peace as I read my book, but as soon as the bell rang, butterflies I hadn't had since the first day I had to stand in front of a class, appeared in my stomach.

The class had barely begun as the questions started.

"Miss Swan, are you really with Jasper Whitlock?"

"Isn't he soooooooo hot?"

"How did you two meet?"

"How is he in real life?"

....

I tried ignoring the questions as much as possible, but I knew there was no way in hell I could teach them anything today.

* * *

**Continued :**

**BPOV**

Wednesday was relatively calm, since most of the paparazzi were still detained. My father used his 24 hours extremely well and so I managed to get out of the house unscathed.

Classes, were still annoying as hell since they couldn't stop talking about the pictures of me in magazines or the beat down with Alice Brandon, not to mention my appearance on Leno.

I tried to ignore the questions and just teach my class, but my students just wouldn't listen.

I was getting this close to all send them to detention, but it wouldn't really help the matter, so I let go of the idea.

By the fifth period, I was ready to pull out all my hair and claw out my eyes, when suddenly a knock to my door sounded.

"Come in" I called, while keeping an eye on Greg Jacobs who was always trying to harass poor Kim.

Gasps sounded around the entire room and I wondered what could make them act this way.

Very slowly, I turned my head to look at the student that interrupted my class.

My eyes almost bulged out, when I met the gorgeous eyes of one Jasper Whitlock.

"J-J-Jasper?" I managed to stutter.

"Hey darlin'." He said as he motioned to the hallway.

As soon as I got out of my classroom, I could hear several girls squealing inside. I rolled my eyes at their silliness and then focused on my handsome boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as my heart nearly beat out of it's chest.

"You didn't call last night and I was worried." He said as he pulled me flush against his chest.

"Jasper, I told you not to blow of classes for me. I'm fine." I said as I pulled back from him and straightened my shirt.

"I had to, you didn't call me. I called the front office to tell them I was sick and wouldn't be able to attend classes for the rest of the week." He said as his eyes smoldered.

_Damn, why does he have to be so hot!?_

"Fine. But I can't just call in sick like you do." I said sternly, even though I was blushing under his intense gaze.

"I understand. I'll wait at home." He said as he kissed my forehead and walked backwards towards the door, all the while keeping his eyes on me.

As soon as he slipped outside, I walked back into my classroom.

"Miss, what was Jasper Whitlock doing here?"

"Miss Swan, are you pregnant?"

"Miss Swan, is he staying at your house?"

....

I ignored them, told them to read the next chapter of 'A merchant in Venice' and settled with a book of my one.

* * *

**JPOV**

I couldn't help but be afraid that she would leave me.

When she called me the morning before, I had panicked.

I had never heard her so afraid before and to think I was the reason for her fears made me hate myself.

The entire day I kept thinking about how she was going to break up with me, because of those damn paparazzi. So when she didn't call, like she had told me she would, I went into full out panic mode. This only verified my suspicions, that she was going to leave me.

I struggled to get out of bed the next morning, already feeling the depression sinking in.

I thought fuck it and remained in bed, untill a little before noon.

I called the office at campus and informed them that I wasn't feeling well and wouldn't be attending for the rest of the week.

Laying back down in my bed, the thoughts flooded my mind again.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I decided to drive up there.

If she was going to end this, she would have the chance to do it face to face and end our suffering today.

Seeing her in her pencil skirt, made me lose all rational thought and I pulled her flush against my body. She pulled back from me though and all my fears came crashing back down.

As I walked away from her I couldn't help myself from staring at her, memoizing every part of her. I didn't know if I was going to have the chance to see her again after that day, so I needed to memorize it all for future references.

Time passed slowly and fear started to grip me again, when 8 o'clock came around and she wasn't home yet.

_Shit!_

_Maybe she's avoiding me and spending the night with a friend?_

_Maybe she had an accident?_

_Maybe the paparazzi caught up to her and she can't get home?_

_Maybe maybe maybe_

By the time it was nine, I was pacing the front porch.

By ten, I was pacing her front porch.

By eleven, I had fallen asleep on her front porch.

* * *

**Uh Oh, what's going on now?**

**What do you guys think?**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm lacking a lot of inspiration and don't want to keep you waiting like others do.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think.**

**You know the drill, review :)**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	33. Chapter 33 : Taken

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**JPOV**

Time passed slowly and fear started to grip me again, when 8 o'clock came around and she wasn't home yet.

_Shit!_

_Maybe she's avoiding me and spending the night with a friend?_

_Maybe she had an accident?_

_Maybe the paparazzi caught up to her and she can't get home?_

_Maybe maybe maybe_

By the time it was nine, I was pacing the front porch.

By ten, I was pacing _her_ front porch.

By eleven, I had fallen asleep on her front porch.

* * *

**Continued :**

**JPOV**

I awoke to the sound of sirens. I instinctively reached out to pull up the comforter, because it was just so cold, but I found none.

I groggily opened my eyes to find myself sleeping on Bella's swing on her front porch.

The sirens grew louder, untill finally three police cars stopped in front of Bella's house.

_What the hell is going on?_

_Bella isn't home yet. She would have woken my ass up, no doubt._

_Where is she?_

_What happened to her?_

_Oh God!_

A man of about 40 got out of the first cruiser and signaled to the others to stay put.

He took in my disheveled appearance and scowled.

As he got closer, I could see some striking resemblances to Bella, which led me to believe this must have been her father.

I got up from the swing and moved towards him.

"Who are you?" He barked at me, his eyes narrowed into slits were blazing with fury.

"Erm...I-I'm Jasper, sir." I answered, though fumbling to get the words out right.

His eyes shone with recognition as I informed him of my name and his entire face abruptly changed.

"Go wait by the car, son." He told me, as he moved his hand to order the rest in.

I watched as Bella's father entered the house first, gun drawn and looking around swiftly, before urging the rest to follow. A couple of the officers were sent around back to enter from the back door.

_What the hell is going on here?_

By the time they had been inside of the house for fifteen minutes, I could literally feel myself losing my mind.

The fear and anxiety from the day before along with the stress and fear of today had my head pounding like crazy.

My heart clenched uncomfortably as if it was already aware of things, I yet had to learn.

My neck was killing me from spending the night on the swing.

And the numbness in my fingers and toes brought on by the cold weren't really making matters better.

I couldn't really focus on that though, as the only thing that went through my mind was the one sentence that led me here today.

_Jasper, I'm scared._

_Jasper, I'm scared._

_Jasper, I'm scared._

Her sweet voice kept repeating the words inside my mind over and over again like a broken record or just a voice warning me like a bad omen.

Finally, the cops came back outside.

I noticed two plastic bags in one of the older officer's hands.

They were small bags and I couldn't make out their contence, but something told me that whatever Charlie was going to tell me couldn't be good.

"Jasper, I'm Charlie, Bella's dad." Charlie said as he held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. Your resemblance to her is astounding, I sort of already figured it out." I said politely.

He tried to smile, but it was much to forced to get me to smile in return.

"What's going on, sir?" I asked and he motioned for me to get into the cruiser.

I rode shotgun with him to the station and halfway there he started to speak.

"After the incident with the paparazzi, I was worried about Bella. I called her repeatedly between 5 and 7 last night, but never got anything else then her voice mail. Around 8 I got a call from Bella, according to the caller ID. I picked up instantly wanting to rant at her for not answering my calls. It wasn't Bella though. The person who called used a device to reform his voice, but he was specific in his request. The three Whitlock boys for my daughter. I don't know what's going on, Jasper or what you have got my daughter involved in, but I'm damned if I leave my daughter in the hands of some criminal. I want you to get your brothers here as soon as possible. Will you do that for me?" Charlie looked tired, paled and devastated and I knew my face must have resembled his. I nodded.

"Without a doubt, sir." I said and I meant it.

There would be nothing I wouldn't do for Bella and I was sure my brothers felt the same.

I took out my cell and called their home phone, putting it on speaker so Charlie could follow the conversation..

"_Yyello?" _Emmett answered the phone

"Emmett, is Edward there with you?" I was certain the urgenty in my voice didn't escape his notice.

_"Erm...Sure, hang on a minute."_

_"Ed? Edward? Get your ass over here! NOW!...I don't know, man. It's Jasper."_

_"Jasper?" _Edward sounded a little scared as he came to the phone.

"I have something to tell you and then I also need you guys to do something for me, alright."

"_Sure, whatever you need." _Edward replied

"Bella has been taken. Someone took her yesterday after school and called her father with his demands...." I got cut off by the cussing of my brothers.

"_What the fuck? Who? I'm gonna kill that motherfucker!" _Emmett was already shouting.

"_Bella? Taken? Why? What? No!" _Edward sounded like he was being burned at the stake. I didn't comment though, since even that would be a better fate than having her in the hands of some psychopath.

"Listen, guys. I'm here with Bella's father, the police chief. The guy called with a sort of ransom last night." I said as there cusses and shouts had started to die down.

"_What the fuck are you calling us for then? Pay it already, Jasper! You should have done so already!" _Emmett shouted at me.

"_You can't just expect us to come over there and kick his ass. You need to give him whatever he wants. You can't jeopardize Bella like this." _Edward sobbed into the phone.

"He doesn't want money." I stated.

"_Then what does he want?...Jasper?...Jazz, what does he want?!" _Edward was getting frantic at this point.

"Us." I whispered.

"_Us? Who us?" _Edward questioned.

"The Whitlock brothers." I said.

Everything was silent for a moment, untill Edward's voice rang out again.

"_What does he want with us?" _

"How the fuck should I know!" I yelled, angry that we were still on this stupid phone and they hadn't make a move to get over here yet.

"_We'll be there by tonight. He can have us." _Emmett answered seriously and solemly.

"Thank you." I croaked. I felt like I was choking on some unknown emotion and my heart was being ripped out of my chest in the process.

_It needs to be done!_

_The end of the Whitlock line in exchange of Bella's safety._

_It isn't that hard a prize to pay, is it?_

_No, it isn't!_

_As long as Bella is safe._

_I love you Bella._

_Forever._

_

* * *

  
_

**So what did you guys think?**

**I got some inspiration back :)**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Love y'all and please, review.**

**Untill next time, my sweets.**


	34. Chapter 34 : Jake

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**JPOV**

"_We'll be there by tonight. He can have us." _Emmett answered seriously and solemly.

"Thank you." I croaked. I felt like I was choking on some unknown emotion and my heart was being ripped out of my chest in the process.

_It needs to be done!_

_The end of the Whitlock line in exchange of Bella's safety._

_It isn't that hard a prize to pay, is it?_

_No, it isn't!_

_As long as Bella is safe._

_I love you Bella._

_Forever._

_

* * *

  
_

**Continued :**

**JPOV**

Charlie and his guys had been trying to figure out the best strategy to make a trade, that would result in us staying alive, since we came in this morning.

They had been brainstorming for over an hour, but without an exact location or time, it was a difficult thing to decide.

My brothers were surprisingly quiet as we sat in on of the interrogation rooms with our sixth coffee, especially Emmett.

He looked pensive and kept sizing each one of us up over and over again.

His detective skills were going in overdrive now and the glint in his eyes meant he was trying to figure out what the connection could be.

The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of my cell phone.

Anxiety and fear made bile rise in my throat as I gazed at the familiar number.

It was Bella's cellphone.

The police had already planted some kind of bug inside, that would enable them to record the call and it was also hooked up on some computer to be able to track the call.

Charlie nodded at me to pick up and I put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"_Ssh. It's Jake. Track this." _Bella's beautiful voice whispered from the other side of the line.

She didn't say anything else, but a couple of seconds later we could hear someone slamming a door.

"_Hey, babe. I got you a garden burger. Is that okay?" _A deep familiar voice asked, the voice that certainly belonged to Jacob Black.

"_Thanks, Jake. You know it's my favorite." _Bella answered with a smile in her voice.

It almost made me gag, but Edward glared at me. His eyes told me that it was only an act and that I had to keep quiet.

"_Anything for you, babe." _His deep voice was interrupted by a high pitched giggle.

_That's my giggle!_

_My babe!_

_My girl!_

My fists were clenched so tightly that the white of my knuckles were visible.

I wanted to hear more, but at the same time I didn't.

I couldn't really explain my feelings right now and it was only making me more frustrated.

Charlie hit the end button on my cell and unhooked it, before tossing it back to me.

"Port Angeles, one of the old, abandoned warehouses." He said to an officer that was standing in the doorway.

Charlie followed him out, surely to cook up a real, solid plan this time and we were left to our devices in the interrogation room.

"Fuck, Jacob Black! How did I miss this? It's so fucking obvious!" Emmett growled as he slapped his forehead.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Emmett in a pleading tone.

I couldn't just sit here and let the police take care of it.

I wouldn't risk her life, if there was something I could do to stop it.

"Since we haven't been contacted yet and the trade has not yet been set up, I assume these guys are going to bust in the place. They won't allow us present, because they won't allow more civilians to be put at risk." Emmett said stating the obvious.

"Civilians? You're a cop yourself." Edward grumbled.

"Yes, but not in this case. I'm off duty and outside of my jurisdiction. To them I'm just another common person now." Emmett said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ok, Captain Obvious. Now what are we going to do about it?" I growled at Emmett.

"Jasper, there is nothing we can do. We can't just run out of this place. We don't even have the exact location. Besides, we could royally screw up this mission, if we interfere. The best thing is just to wait." Emmett said in his 'don't fuck with me' tone of voice.

"There has to be something you can do, Emmett! I can't just sit here, while Bella's life is in danger! I need to be there!" I jerked myself into a standing position, knocking over the chair in the process as I yelled in his face.

"Calm down, Jasper. I'll see what I can do." He said, as he grabbed his cell and called his chief.

After explaining what was going on the Chief promised he would contact Charlie and request us to be present, but he could promise nothing.

An half an hour later, Charlie appeared in the room again.

"Okay boys, you can tag along, but Jasper and Edward will have to wait in the car. Emmett, you are needed at briefing. Follow me." He announced, before he and Em disappeared through the door.

Another half an hour later, they finally told us to follow them out and we headed towards Port Angeles.

The drive was taking too long to my liking and my mind kept wandering to Bella.

_She had giggled with him._

_He had gotten her her favorite burger._

_He had called her babe._

_Maybe, he wouldn't hurt her after all._

_But what did she do that had him all mellow?_

_Did she..._

My mind went into overdrive as images of the two of them together involuntarily weasled their way into my brain.

_Stop it!_

_Bella would never do such a thing!_

_Not even when her life depended on it._

_She's just being friendly to appease him._

_She won't let him touch her though._

Finally, we came to a full stop and I saw everyone getting out of the cars.

"You guys stay put untill we get Bella out safely." Charlie ordered us again and Edward nodded mutely.

I was just staring intensely at the building that held the love of my life captive, willing with my mind to crumble to dust and releasing my gorgeous girl.

I hadn't even noticed I had started rocking back and forth in my stressful state, untill Edward grabbed my shoulder and forcefully held me back from moving any further.

"Calm down, Jasper. She'll be fine. Her father knows what he's doing and I doubt Jake would really hurt her." He said, before starting to count breaths with me.

Five minutes later, my breathing had decreased to a normal pace again and I could see the cops against the sides of the building, moving closer to the door.

"What if they screw up? What if he shoots her in panic? What if..." Edward cut me off by shaking his head.

No words were spoken as we watched the entrance and the cops that had finally reached the door undetected.

Charlie and Emmett were at the head, Charlie from the right and Emmett from the left.

Charlie motioned at Emmett and my brother kicked down the door, stepping aside to give passage to Charlie and the other officers before taking the back and closing the line.

* * *

**BPOV**

Jake had been waiting for me, after school. As soon as I spotted him I wanted to backtrack and get the hell out of there, but he just smiled that toothy grin and looked so carefree that I couldn't believe he had anything bad in mind.

"Bella, I would like to talk to you about everything that happened. Will you come with me?" He had asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I had nodded silently, while swallowing the lump in my throat.

I was still afraid of him, but something inside of me told me I needed to go with him, that I needed to talk to him to give myself closure.

Even though our relationship lacked the love we once shared, at the end, I still needed to get past everything that happened and maybe he could also explain his anger problems to me.

He led me to his Rabbit and I silently got in the car.

He never was one to enjoy silence, so he was the one to break it.

"Bella, do you remember when we first went cliff diving together?" He suddenly asked and I for the love of God didn't understand where he could be going with this.

"Sure, I had just turned 18 and we watched those other kids do it, so we decided to try it as well." I said as I gazed out of the window.

"Yeah, I was 16 and even then I was madly in love with you. I was so scared on those cliffs, even though I laughed it off and acted all tough. I didn't want to look like a pussy to you and even then I would have followed you to the end of the world." He said shaking his head with a wistful smile on his face.

"How did we end up here, Bella? How did I fuck this up so badly?" He sighed as we reached the interstate.

_The interstate?_

_Where the hell is he taking me?_

"I think it started when you got involved with the mob, Jake." I said flatly. His hands tightened around the steering wheel and his beautiful russet skin turned pale at his knuckles.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence as we drove further away from Forks.

"Where are we going, Jake?" I finally blurted out.

His rigid posture and firm grip hadn't lessened yet, but when I asked this question he tensed up even more, something I had thought impossible.

"Just somewhere quiet to talk." He said in a strained voice.

"It was never my choice, you know." He sighed as he rubbed his face with one of his huge palms. I was honestly confused and just stared at him for a while.

"Joining the mob? It was never my choice." He said as he slumped a little in his seat, but keeping a constant eye on the road before us.

"What happened, Jake?" I asked as I felt another lump rising.

"You know I've worked at the garage for two years now, right?" I nodded and urged him to go on.

"Well, I was just another mechanic. There never happened anything exciting or out of the ordinary, untill about two months after we got together." He looked thoughtful and looked over at me. I nodded in encouragement, so he knew I wanted to know, I wanted to understand.

"I saw something, Bella. My boss, Aro, was in town to 'look over the books'." He said while making marks in the air.

"I was getting ready to leave at 6, like usual and remembered I had left my cell in the back room. When I got to the back room, I heard noises through the door. I debated whether or not to turn back, when suddenly someone screamed. I busted through the door to help whoever had hurt himself, only to find some big bulky guy poking a tied up guy with a heathed bar of metal, branding him if you'd like. I stood frozen on the spot as three heads turned to me. I wanted to run, but the big guy had a gun pointed at my head before I could blink." He swallowed nervously.

"He quickly snapped the guy's neck and then came towards me. Aro called him off and ordered me to take a seat. The big guy, well Felix is his name, disappeared for a while and then came back with a manila folder. Inside was all my personal data. After looking over the papers Aro turned his attention back to me and gave me three choices." He swallowed again and I just stared at him in pure shock.

"Three?" I whispered.

_Surely there must have been a better choice than this._

"Yep, three. My first choice was them killing you, my dad and me. My second option was them killing you and my dad and making me a blind mute, so I could never reveal what I had seen and the third was to join them. He was impressed with my built and strenght and truly believed I could be of value to them. In return, they offered protection to my family and you from other mobsters, who are trying to take over the Volturi territory. Ofcourse, I chose the third option. I could never forgive myself if you or my dad were harmed because of me. At first, I was like just another mechanic, but then the jobs started rolling in.

I would recieve a text with a name, social security number and the reason I had to kill them or torture them for information. Well, not always, sometimes it was just the name and social security number with the code. There are codes for what has to be done with them. I was so disgusted with myself, Bella. I still am. I would come home and see you noticing the blood stains on my shirt. It made me feel so ashamed for the monster I am.

When you asked me what happened, I snapped. Here I was killing these people I never met before and you had to be concerned with me. It just wasn't right. I hated myself so much in that moment, I just wanted to go hang myself, but I couldn't. I didn't know what would happen to you if I did, so I took it out on the furniture. I'm sorry about that, by the way." I placed my hand on his and squeezed to tell him I understood and he shouldn't apologize. He smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes and finally I saw all the sadness in his eyes.

_How had I missed these tortured eyes?_

_Was I really that selfish?_

"Anyway, that night you had gone out with the girls, I had decided to tell you everything. I had debated it over and over again in my head for weeks, but I didn't want to make you feel obligated to be with me. If I told you, you would be obligated in a way, for your own safety, but if I didn't tell you and you would look at me with concern one more time I was seriously going to do wreck my Rabbit or something. So I decided to just go with it and tell you. I had been a nervous wreck all day, add the fact that I had to kill someone to that, you could imagine the mental state I was in. Then there were these two burglars.

Who were they? What had they seen? Had they found something? My mind was racing and I lost it. When I hit you, Bella, it was the darkest time of my life. I didn't even realize what I had done, untill after. I could just kill myself, but Aro got to me. He always had someone watching you, ya know. In case, you would blabber about our secrets, which you had no knowledge off. He told me to think about my dad and how I didn't want his blood on my hands. He told me to think of you, that for now you were safe. I told him I had never told you and that he should leave you alone. And so he did." His face suddenly hardened as he turned his head towards me. He turned off the engine and came to my side.

"We're here." Was all he said as he offered me his hand to help me out.

"A warehouse? Seriously, Jake?" I mocked, but when I turned back he still had that cold mask on his face. He grabbed my upperarm and pulled me inside. He quickly stripped me of my purse and placed it in an empty cabinet.

I could feel the fear creeping up on me as reality started to kick in.

He had kidnapped me and I was stupid enought to go with it.

He rummaged through my purse, untill he found my cell and then stepped outside.

After about 20 minutes, he came back and put my cell back in my purse.

I had been looking for exits while he was gone, but the windows were to high for me to reach and there was nothing that could help me get up there. The garage door was locked solid and no matter how hard I tried it wouldn't budge. So when Jake came back in, he saw me doing just that. Pushing up with all my might, but not accomplishing anything.

"You might as well make yourself comfortable for the time being." He said in that same cold voice.

I couldn't keep the tears at bay as hopelessness took over every inch of my body.

Jake came running towards me, his face softening with every sob.

"Ssh, babe. I would never hurt you. You know that right?" He pleaded as he whiped away my tears and carressed my cheek lovingly.

I saw the thruth in his eyes and nodded dumbly.

He made up a bed for me and we lounged, making idle conversation untill my eyes closed and I fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning, Jake had brought me a wide variety of donuts and my favorite Frappucino.

I thanked him and drank my Frappucino eagerly. Donuts never appealed to me, so I didn't really touch them.

"So when are you taking me home?" I asked as I took another sip from the ice cold liquid.

"As soon as the Whitlock brothers are here." He said as he took a big bite from a chocolate covered donut.

_The Whitlock brothers?_

_Which of the brothers?_

_Jasper too?_

_Edward?_

_Emmett?_

_No, what would he want with them?_

"Why?" I surprised myself at how even my voice sounded, although I felt like choking in my spit.

"First of all, the twins are causing a lot of trouble for us. For me especially." He said as he looked into my eyes, searching something no doubt.

I just furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. He sighed and put down his donut, before rubbing his face again.

"The twin obviously witnessed me killing one of our bookies. They filed a report on me. One of our guys at the police force alerted Aro that they are currently building a strong case against me, based on that one report. If they are eliminated, the case will be dead. No more worries for Aro, who is also mentioned in the report. If it was just me, they would probably let me take the fall, since I'm unknown to the cops as a Volturi Guard." He explained, but the way he spoke almost made it seem as if this was some silly game. It made me wonder how cold he really had become.

"But...but..." I couldn't form words as big tears spilled from my eyes.

"Bella, whatever I told you today and yesterday, you must keep to yourselves. I can't protect you from the entire Volturi, family or guard. Do you get that?" He urged as he took me firmly by the shoulders and forced me to look up at him. His eyes were pleading with some sort of desperation as he asked me over and over to stay silent, to not speak a word about what I had been told. I just nodded again and slumped forward as he released my shoulders.

"You said first of all. Who else?" I asked and his eyes suddenly hardened again.

"Jasper Whitlock shouldn't have touched my woman. He signed his own death warrant by doing so." He growled as he kicked over the cabinet that held my purse.

My purse came flying out and the contents spilled on the floor.

He was too far gone in his anger to notice, so I quickly gathered everything back into my purse, except my cell which I hid in my bra.

As soon as he had calmed down a bit, he grabbed my purse without looking inside and put it in another cabinet, but behind lock and key this time.

My stomach growled and I saw an opportunity I just couldn't look over.

"Oh Jake. I'm so hungry." I whined and his dark brown eyes immediately looked over at me in concern.

"Do you want a donut, babe?" He asked as he sat down next to me again.

"Nah, you know I don't like that shit. What's the deal with all the sugar? I mean, one of those is enough to give me a sugar rush." I rambled.

"Then what do you want?" He asked as he closed the box of donuts and put them away for some other time, no doubt.

"A burger? Or a pizza? Well, you know my favorites. Just bring me something greasy." I purred. I almost gagged as he cupped my cheek and brushed his lips against mine softly and swifly.

"Alright, I'll be back soon, babe." He said, before jumping up and dashing outside.

The click of the lock sounded and I waited for about ten minutes, before grabbing the cell that was hidden between my boobs.

I dialed the familiar number and felt my heart nearly jumping out of it's chest as I heard his honey smooth voice answer.

I told them quickly to track my call and who was holding me captive, although you couldn't really call this an abduction. It felt more like a sleepover at times.

After finishing up my burger, Jake appeared with a portable DVD player.

"I thought we could catch a movie." He said as he came to sit closer to me.

I laughed wholeheartedly as Katherine Heigl and James Marden totally raped 'Bennie and the Jets' on screen and that's when a delightful sound sounded, a door getting kicked in.

Jacob scrambled to his feet and ran for his gun, that he thought he had hidden underneath his jacket.

Jake wasn't even halfway there, when twelve cops surrounded him.

"Freeze!" Sounded as if it was coming from all around us and Jake held his hands up in defeat.

Emmett and Charlie came rushing over to me. Charlie pushed me into Emmett's chest, who wrapped his arms around me protectively.

Charlie walked up to Jake then and punched him square in the face.

"Your father will be so disappointed in you, Jake. To think I ever thought of you as a son is laughable now. ..daughter!" He growled in Jake's face. Jacob's face had paled considerably at the mention of his father and he hung his head low in shame.

I managed to break free from Emmett's tight grip and slowly walked up to Jake.

I cupped his cheek and looked into those tortured and sad eyes, feeling my heart go out to him.

"I forgive you." I said as I kissed his cheek and turned back to a dumbfounded Emmett and Charlie.

I shrugged and walked past them to the exit.

Once outside, I sucked in a big air and then I heard it.

The most beautiful sound in the world.

Jasper calling my name.

I smiled as I locked gazes with him and in mere minutes his warmth engulfed me as he pulled me flush against his body, kissing me with a passion I had never experienced before.

As we broke apart, both gasping for air, he suddenly dropped to one knee.

"I thought I lost you and it felt as if I couldn't breathe anymore. You, darlin', are my life, my air, my eyes, my lips, my everything. I can't live without you for another minute. Will you marry me?" He spoke with such a passion and desperation, that I hardly noticed the words.

I searched his eyes, to see if he truly meant it or if he was just acting because of what had happened. I could see the sincerity and love shining in his eyes as he gazed up at me. His eyes showed his awe, his love and adoration for me and I couldn't hold back any longer.

"Yes, Jasper. Yes, yes, yes and a hundred more. I'll marry you." The words barely left my mouth or he was already spinning me around, covering each inch of my face with butterfly kisses.

It was the most beautiful moment of my life.

So far.

* * *

**Well this was a long chapter.**

**What did you guys think?**

**What did you think of Jake?**

**The proposal?**

**I want to know every single thought you had about this chapter.**

**So review and make me one happy girl.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	35. Chapter 35 : Wedding

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or any character mentioned in the Twilight Saga. I just like to play with the characters :)**

**So we are coming to the end of our story.**

**I'm starting to feel very teary over here.**

**Anyway, on with the show, shall we.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**BPOV**

I smiled as I locked gazes with him and in mere minutes his warmth engulfed me as he pulled me flush against his body, kissing me with a passion I had never experienced before.

As we broke apart, both gasping for air, he suddenly dropped to one knee.

"I thought I lost you and it felt as if I couldn't breathe anymore. You, darlin', are my life, my air, my eyes, my lips, my everything. I can't live without you for another minute. Will you marry me?" He spoke with such a passion and desperation, that I hardly noticed the words.

I searched his eyes, to see if he truly meant it or if he was just acting because of what had happened. I could see the sincerity and love shining in his eyes as he gazed up at me. His eyes showed his awe, his love and adoration for me and I couldn't hold back any longer.

"Yes, Jasper. Yes, yes, yes and a hundred more. I'll marry you." The words barely left my mouth or he was already spinning me around, covering each inch of my face with butterfly kisses.

It was the most beautiful moment of my life.

So far.

* * *

**Continued :**

**JPOV**

I took Bella to Seattle the next day and while she was browsing for books in the nearest book shop, I bought her an engagement ring. It was a 1 carat diamond ring with a square sapphire in the middle. She absolutely adored the ring, even though she thought it was too pricy.

As soon as the ring was on her finger, she insisted we'd go back to look for our wedding rings.

Mine was set with small diamonds all around, while hers had a cute princess cut diamond in the middle, with smaller surrounding the big one.

We decided to get married 14 days later in Forks and she called work to take time off, supposedly due to stress following the abduction. My girl was simply diabolical.

I insisted we had to meet each others parents first, before our wedding.

The meeting with my parents went as well as I had expected.

_Flashback_

_Bella and I had barely made it through the front door as my mother threw herself at us, making Bella stumble back a little, which ended with the three of us in a heap on the floor._

_All tension was instantly broken as we all laughed hysterically at my mother's eagerness._

"_Oh dear, excuse me. I'll try again." My mother said as she pulled herself in a standing position, waiting untill we were standing as well._

"_Goodmorning, dear. I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle. You must be Bella." My mom said as she opened her arms for Bella. Bella tentatively took a step forward and let my mother wrap herself around my gorgeous fiancée._

_My father opened his arms as well and after the timid hugs, we all settled down into easy conversation._

"_I love this girl, Jasper. You did good." Dad said as he patted me on the back._

_The women were making wedding arrangements as we just stood gazing at them like the lovesick fools that we were._

"_Thanks, Dad." I chocked up a bit, but he just patted me on the back one more time, before heading over to the women._

"_Anything I can do?" He asked as he tried to sit beside my mother._

_My mom quickly pushed in the chair and shooed him away._

"_I'm talking to my girl. Go be a man, have a brandy!" She said as she waved her hand in dismissal. _

_Bella glanced over at me with a smirk on her face, obviously the 'my girl' remark had not escaped her attention._

_End Flashback_

We spent two days in Houston and then moved on to Jacksonville, where her mother and stephfather lived. Meeting Bella's mother was an event I could never forget.

_Flashback_

_I had been nervous the entire trip down to Jacksonville, but Bella told me not to worry. Her mother would surely adore me and Phil would accept me even if I had a third eye and a nipple on my ass. _

_As we rang the bell, I felt the nerves spike again, but then the ball of energy exploded._

"_Bella!!!" She screamed as she pulled us inside of the house._

"_Oh god, Bella! I've been trying to reach you for two days! Are you alright? Oh is this Jasper? My my, quite handsome isn't he? Ofcourse, I already knew that! I watch tv. Well, come in? Do you want cookies? I made some cookies. Ofcourse, you want cookies. Here you go, children. Eat up!" I stared dumbfounded at the woman that hadn't allowed us to say a word since we entered. I noticed Bella shaking her head at me as she eyed the cookies with suspicion, so I pulverized mine making it look as if they were just crumbles. _

"_So mom..." Bella started, before the flood of words started up again._

"_Oh silly me! Forgive me, Jasper. I'm Bella's mom Renée and the man planted on the couch in front of the tv is Phil. It's a pleasure to meet you. How was your trip? Exhausting no doubt. Would you like to take a nap? I prepared the guestroom for you guys. Maybe, you should go lay down, you look a little pale. Oh dear, you're not getting sick, are you? So close to the wedding. That would be awful." She didn't even catch her breath as she turned her eyes to Bella._

"_So how's Charlie? Edward? Emmett? Angela? Jessica? Emily? I haven't heard from you in so long. Bella, I missed you so much." She said as she moved towards the fridge._

"_Oh silly me! Would you want something to drink? Ofcourse, you do, you must be parched. Some nice refreshing lemonade. Yes, that would be wonderful. I made it myself this morning." Again Bella nodded her head, but seeing how I was really thirsty I took a sip._

_As soon as the sour taste hit my taste buds, I sprayed the lemonade all over Bella._

_Bella started giggling and Renée joined in._

"_Well, now that we have a breather. Everyone is doing just fine, mom. I missed you too and Jasper is delighted to meet you. I think we'll just go out for pizza tonight, because I don't want to trouble you with cooking. We'll just go take a nap now. Love you, mom." Bella said as she winked at me and then proceeded to pull me up the stairs._

_End flashback._

After her initial verbal diarrhea, Renée managed to let us speak once in a while, although she mainly monopolized the conversation as she told us of her new hobby and the twenty others she had tried out previously in the last year alone. Phil was a very laid back kind of guy, who hardly ever spoke and after staying with Renée for two days, I couldn't blame him.

_I would have gone mute after a week._

Renée never asked about the wedding arrangements like my mom did, but she did take Bella out shopping and on that one trip they managed to find the perfect wedding dress for my gorgeous girl. Ofcourse, I hadn't seen it and they had it arranged that it would be shipped to Bella's house. As soon as we touched ground in Seattle after that trip, I headed straight to the first bar in sight and drunk myself stupid.

_Hey, I really needed it, believe me_.

I had met Charlie that day at Bella's house and the week leading up to the wedding, we visited every night. Bella would cook dinner and I would watch a game with Charlie. Although our first impression was not a very good one, due to the stress of the circumstances, I found that I really liked Charlie. He was a lot like Bella in so many ways. They both had that blush, although I preferred to see it on Bella's cheeks. They both were fairly quiet and reserved. They both loved fiercely and unconditionally. They both were honest, genuine, real people, which I had missed a lot over the last couple of years. They were persceptive, intuitive, deep, selfless, caring, loving... They were just exceptional people and one of them was to be me wife.

* * *

**BPOV**

Angela, Emily and Jessica were lowering my dress over my head. I felt like such a child at that moment, but as I turned to look into the mirror, tears sprung to my eyes.

I really looked beautiful.

My dress had spaghetti straps, the lacy buste was white, but the farther my dress went down the darker it got, untill it ended in a light gold. There were three golden ribbons that went around my waist and came together at my left hip in a golden flower.

The hairdresser had curled my hair and pinned it up, only letting some random curls hang down, making it look nonchalant, but extremely beautiful.

My make up was light, but perfected every inch of my face.

I had never imagined I could look this beautiful in my life.

I had been under specific rules not to bring any jewelry, except my engagement ring.

As I stared at the sapphire once more, I thought back to the first time I met Jasper.

How I had referred to him as a blond god and how perfect he was for me in every way.

Esme and Renée bustled through my door just then and I heard their sharp intakes of breath.

As I looked up, I could see that both women had tears running down their faces.

"You are perfect, my dear." Esme simply said as she stood staring at me.

"Oh Bella, you look gorgeous! You're always gorgeous, but today you are just ...! An angel." My mother sighed as she gushed over me.

"Alright, lift your dress and your leg." My mom instructed and as I did so, she slid on a garter.

"It was mine. This will be your something borrowed." She said with teary eyes, before stepping aside.

Esme walked up to me with the most blinding smile and teary eyes.

"These were my mothers. They will go perfectly with your engagement ring." Esme said as she put the sapphire earrings in.

"These can be your something blue, along with your something old. As for your something new. I bought this watch, although it looks more like a bracelet." She said as she placed the yellow and white golden watch around my wrist. The bracelet looked as if it had been weaved and it was absolutely beautiful. I could feel the familiar sting of tears and that's when the shouting started.

"Bella, no!" My mom yelled.

"Oh dear, don't cry!" Esme soothed.

"Bella!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Mind the make up, bitch!" Emily bluntly said.

"Don't cry, Bella. You'll have mascara streaks all over your face. You don't want that, do you?" Angela, my maid in honour managed to push back the waterworks.

I shook my head no and she smiled, before moving behind me and fluffing my dress for the last time.

My dad poked his head inside just then.

"Ready?" He simply asked and I nodded, sucking in a big gulp of air as I walked out of the room and took his arm.

"You look stunning, Bells. I've never seen anyone look as perfect. I love you, kiddo." Charlie said, as my bridesmaids all walked the aisle.

I sniffed, but kept the tears at bay and then I was moving.

I smiled timidly at Emmett, Edward and Carlisle who were grooms men and turned my head to my one true love.

All the fear, insecurities and doubt washed away as soon as my eyes locked on Jaspers.

He was wearing a black tuxedo with grey vest underneath. The two first buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned and he wasn't wearing a tie or bow tie. I didn't care, he looked sexy as hell. Nothing compared to his blue orbs though. Once my eyes were locked with his, I couldn't tear my eyes away. I knew I was moving, I could see the distance between us lessen, but still I didn't feel myself moving. I seemed to be in some foggy kind of dream state.

I finally reached Jasper and sighed in contentment.

"Take care of her." I heard my father say and Jasper broke away from our locked gaze to nod at him. As I looked down, I noticed my hand was lying in Jasper's.

_When did this happen?_

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today ..." As my eyes landed back on Jasper's glorious face I couldn't even hear the minister anymore. Everything faded away and the only one that would forever be there was standing right here.

_This God, this man was to be all mine._

"I do." Jasper suddenly said, making me snap back into reality.

_Thank God or otherwise this would have been embarrasing as hell!_

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Jasper Aaron Whitlock to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked, occasionaly peaking at the little note, he couldn't hide from my all seeing eyes.

"I do." I said shakily. Everything seemed to tremble, my hands, my legs, my insides.

Every fibre of me was screaming for this ceremony to end, so he could be mine already.

I tuned the minister out again as I stared at Jasper taking my ring.

Jasper looked straight into my eyes as he slid the ring on my finger.

"Isabella, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." His voice never wavered, but then I noticed the traitor tear that escaped.

I wanted to reach out and wipe away that tear, but the minister had just given me the tiny speech on what to repeat and stood waiting for me to take Jasper's ring.

I took it shakily and as my hands and voice trembled, I still managed to get the ring on his finger. More tears ran down his face, as he turned towards the minister.

Obviously, he had been speaking for a while again, since all I heard was the ending.

"And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Washington and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride." As soon as the words left the minister's mouth, Jasper's lips came crashing down upon mine. I cupped his cheeks and took the opportunity to wipe away his tears, before we had to turn towards our family.

As I looked at my family and friends I noticed my husband - _damn, that sounds good _- wasn't the only one that couldn't hold back the waterworks. All of our parents were sniffling and wiping furiously at their faces, including my father. Seeing tears in my father's eyes is what finally pushed me over the edge, as a single tear of happiness streamed down my face.

Jasper caught it before it could stain and pulled me into another mindblowing kiss.

So began my life as Mrs. Jasper Whitlock.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Let me know what you think, okay.**

**There is still an epilogue coming up.**

**I'm still thinking about maybe adding another chapter before the epilogue, but I don't know yet.  
**

**Damn it, now I'm crying.**

**Review please.**

**Don't forget to check out the outfits and rings on my profile.**

**Well, if you want to that is.  
**

**Love y'all and I'll see you guys soon for the epilogue or a maybe regular chapter.**

**Bye bye now.**


	36. Chapter 36 : Eclipse

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight.**

**So I decided to add another chapter before the epilogue.**

**Otherwise the epilogue would become to messy with all these things going on.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**BPOV**

"And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Washington and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride." As soon as the words left the minister's mouth, Jasper's lips came crashing down upon mine. I cupped his cheeks and took the opportunity to wipe away his tears, before we had to turn towards our family.

As I looked at my family and friends I noticed my husband _damn, that sounds good _wasn't the only one that couldn't hold back the waterworks. All of our parents were sniffling and wiping furiously at their faces, including my father. Seeing tears in my father's eyes is what finally pushed me over the edge, as a single tear of happiness streamed down my face.

Jasper caught it before it couldn't stain and pulled me into another mindblowing kiss.

So began my life as Mrs Jasper Whitlock.

* * *

**Continued :**

**JPOV**

It had been a lovely service, but there was nothing better than the party afterwards.

After the congratulations, hugs and kisses, we finally sat down at the table.

Edward, who was my man in honor and his girlfriend Amber, were chatting happily.

I was so happy for Edward. After we had gone to Texas to meet my parents, Emmett and Edward stayed in Forks for a little bit longer. They had gone up to Port Angeles for the day with Charlie and there in a little restaurant called 'La Bella Italia' Edward had found his muse. She was their waitress that night and her brown hair and blue eyes had already captivated him. Knowing Edward, he didn't really try anything, but when the night came to an end and Edward asked for the bill there was this little note with her phone number.

He called her the next day and they had been a thing ever since.

_Good for him. It's time to deflower that bitch._

Emmett was joking with his date Victoria, the same girl he took to the premiere in LA.

_Two dates? Do I see wedding bells in their future?_

My parents were making googly eyes at each other.

_Ew gross!_

Charlie was talking animated with a woman named Sue Clearwater and they seemed to be hitting it off fairly well.

_Good for you, old geezer. Go get some._

Jessica had been knocking back glasses champagne as if she hadn't had anything to drink in ages and was now slightly slumping against Alistair's chest, while trying to grope his package, but missing every time.

_If it wasn't that disgusting, it would be funny as hell!_

Renee was talking Phil's ear off, while he silently sat observing the room.

_No surprise there._

Angela was swaying silently to the music as Emily talked, while Garreth and Ben were just gazing at them with adoration.

_True love, sigh! _

_Fuck it!_

_You pussies have nothing on me and Bella!_

I finally turned my head to the only person that was really worth looking at.

_My Bella._

"Hey darlin'." I said as I noticed she was staring at me with this sexy, alluring smile on her face.

_Mona Lisa eat your heart out!_

I pulled her flush against my chest, claiming her lips and blowing her mind out with the most amazing kiss ever.

We would only break apart for seconds to catch our breath and then latch onto each others lips again. It almost felt like gravity pulling us together.

We were suddenly interrupted by a spoon tinkling against a champagne flute.

We broke apart and noticed that everyone had already taken their seats.

_Oops, got carried away there._

My father got up and looked over at us briefly, before starting his speech.

"I can't say I've known Bella for a long time, but in the the short amount of time I've had the honor of getting to know her, I must say she is one remarkable young woman. I've come to learn that she has been a very important part in the life of my other sons for a long time and honestly, it doesn't surprise me. Bella is one of the kindest, most genuine and loving people I have ever met and I am sure that anyone who has the pleasure to meet her, whether it was in the past or the future can't help but fall in love with her. My youngest son has always seemed a bit lost when it came to women and now I can't say how happy I am that he found Bella.

He has found his path in life and his true carefree nature has returned. Don't stray from your path ever, your path is Bella. Jasper, you made the right choice and we will proud of both of you forever. To Jasper and Bella." Carlisle finished as a chorus of 'here here' sounded.

Everyone took a gulp of their champagne and then the tinkling came from the other side of the room.

We all focused our attention on Charlie.

"I've never been good at this kind of thing, so I'll keep it short. I always thought you would end up marrying Edward and although he seems like a nice enough guy, Jasper is clearly the better choice for you, Bella. Where my daughter is shy and reserved, he can pull her out of her shell. Where he might get sucked into the Hollywood world, she can keep him grounded. When she falls, he will catch her. When he fumbles, she will make it right. I've seen the amount of love in Jasper's eyes when he wanted to save my daughter. I see the same amount of love in her eyes. Honestly, I think you guys are what they talk about when they say pieces to each others puzzle. You complete each other and fit together perfectly. I hope you will have a long and happy life together. To Jasper and Bella." Another chorus and some more drinking and it was time for dinner.

We made idle conversation, while eating and then it was time for the first dance.

I could see Bella starting to blush and knew she was getting nervous to be in the spotlight, but I just placed my hand on her lower back and she instantly relaxed under my touch.

_I love that I can do that to her._

As the familiar whistling started at the intro she turned to me with big eyes.

"Wind of Change?" I nodded as I gazed into her eyes.

"Why did you chose this song?" She asked as the Scorpions started to sing.

_**I follow the Moskva  
Down to Gorky Park  
Listening to the wind of change  
An August summer night  
Soldiers passing by  
Listening to the wind of change**_

"Because you changed me in ways I didn't think possible. I never thought my heart could be healed, nor that I could love again. You expanded it and still my love can barely fit in my heart." I said as they were whistling again.

**_The world is closing in  
Did you ever think  
That we could be so close,like brothers  
The future's in the air  
I can feel it everywhere  
Blowing with the wind of change_**

"Did you know that this was the first single I ever bought?" She asked and I nodded again.

I did know, she had told me during one of our games of twenty questions.

_**Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away  
In the wind of change**_

_**Walking down the street  
Distant memories  
Are buried in the past forever**_

_**I follow the Moskva  
Down to Gorky Park  
Listening to the wind of change**_

_**Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams  
With you and me**_

_**Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away  
In the wind of change**_

**_The wind of change blows straight  
Into the face of time  
Like a stormwind that will ring  
The freedom bell for peace of mind  
Let your balalaika sing  
What my guitar wants to say_**

"Every moment with you is like magic. Every night is a glorious night, when I'm with you. And I wouldn't mind having lots and lots of babies when it's with you." I sighed as the guitar played it's solo. Her head snapped up and she looked in my eyes with such an amount of love it almost made my knees buckle.

It did make me falter in my steps though, but she didn't seem to notice.

_**T**__**ake me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams  
With you and me**_

_**Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away  
In the wind of change**_

As they whistled the outro, our lips came crashing together.

"Alright, break it up. It's time for the father-daughter dance." The DJ announced and I reluctantly stepped aside.

I saw Charlie taking her in her arms, both cheeks ablaze as all of our eyes were focused on the dancing pair.

_**Just once upon a yesterday **_

_**I held you in my arms **_

_**You grew into a little girl **_

_**With lovely childhood charms **_

_**Now it seems I only turned around **_

_**And I see you by his side **_

_**Oh, I can't believe my eyes today **_

_**My Daughter is a Bride **_

Charlie whispered something in her ear and kissed her forehead, to which she nodded and quickly wiped away a tear.

_**I guess somehow I always knew **_

_**This day would soon be here **_

_**Still I wonder as I look at you **_

_**What became of all the years **_

_**And no words could ever quite express **_

_**The way I feel inside **_

_**Oh, I can't believe my eyes today **_

_**My Daughter is a Bride**_

_**All the laughter and the teardrops **_

_**The sunshine and the rain **_

_**I would relive every moment, Dear **_

_**If I could bring them all back again **_

_**But now, my Love, the time has come **_

_**To send you on your way **_

_**So I wish you every happiness**_

_**And the blessings of this day **_

_**And I hope the love I've given you **_

_**Will forever be your guide **_

_**Oh, I can't believe my eyes today **_

_**My Daughter is a Bride **_

_**Oh, I can't believe my eyes **_

_**Oh, I can't believe my eyes**_

_**Oh, I can't believe my eyes**_

_**Oh, I can't believe my eyes**_

_**(A song for my daughter – Mikki Viereck)**_

She kissed Charlie on the cheek and then they both turned their backs to us and started to wipe their tears.

_As if we wouldn't notice._

And then it was my turn, I quickly took my mother's hand and guided her to the dancefloor.

A single lone tear ran down her cheek as she looked at me.

"I love you, mom." I said with a lump in my own throat.

_**Big wheels, hot wheels  
Little trucks and cars  
Skinned knees, climbing trees  
Wishing on the stars  
Moments may be lost somewhere in time  
But the sweetest memories are never left behind  
Now you've grown so fine  
And come so far**_

_**I'm so proud of who you are  
The man you've become  
Thrilled to share your deepest joy  
To know you've found the one  
For the great things you will do  
I'll be blessed 'cause you're my son  
But I'll always see the boy  
In the man you've become **_

Tears were running freely down her face now as she gripped me tighter, as if she feared that if she didn't hold onto me, she might actually lose me forever.

A single sob sounded strangled as my emotions tried to gain the upperhand.

_**School days, sleep-aways  
Driving all alone  
Phone calls, shopping malls  
Late coming home  
It was hard to know when to let you spread your wings  
When to let you got to face the challenges life brings  
But you've grown so fine  
And come so far**_

_**I'm so proud of who you are  
The man you've become  
Thrilled to share your deepest joy  
To know you've found the one  
For the great things you will do  
I'll be blessed 'cause you're my son  
But I'll always see the boy  
In the man you've become**_

_**(The man you've become – Molly Pasutti)**_

I kissed her cheek and offered her my handkerchief. She eagerly accepted and with a watery smile turned towards me.

"I love you too, Jasper. Always, my boy." She sniffled and then she was off.

By the time I had to take off her garter, we were all pretty drunk.

I felt extremely courageous and didn't care that her father was the chief of police as I licked the leg of my redfaced wife up untill I reached the garter, which I then removed with my teeth.

I flung it over my shoulder, landing in Charlie's glass of champagne.

The poor man looked absolutely mortified. First he had to see me licking his daughter and then something that had been in close vicinity of her not so noble parts ended up in his drink. And let's not forget the fact that this means he'll be the next to marry.

I laughed and then pulled Bella flush against my body.

The alcohol and the lack of sex for over two weeks, due to constant closeness to parental figures had left me horny as hell.

I wanted to wisk my wife – _Goddammit, I love the sound of that_ – away and make sweet love to her untill the sun would rise, but no such luck.

After another four hours, we finally got to go home.

We had our honeymoon in Forks in my house.

_Technically, it was a vacation house._

_Too bad that the alcohol had taken a negative effect on me._

_Yep, you heard it right, I couldn't get it up._

_My wife was extremely displeased, but I made it up to her the next night and the night after that and the night after that._

_Let's just say every damn night and a couple times during the day too._

_Yup, I'm a cocky son of a bitch._

_Meh, who cares._

_As long as I get to hear my wife scream my name, I'm happy and so is little Jasper._

Today, we were back in LA for the premiere of Eclipse.

The press had haunted us for the first month after our marriage, but we never really commented on anything. They decided to back off after that. So the last three months we have been living relatively peaceful.

_Thank you, Lord!_

Except for my annoying brothers running down the place. They decided to move to Forks to be near me.

_Bullshit!_

_It's all for Bella._

_Or in Edward's case, for Amber._

_Amber is now going to school with me, she wants a medical degree so she can work at the hospital with Edward._

_They're everywhere._

_Emmett had joined the police force in Forks and Victoria had followed him back here. The four of them were living with him in Bella's old house at Fork, which conveniently was located right across the street from us._

_Yippie Yahoo!_

_Yeah right._

Bella had quit her job though, since she got annoyed by the teenagers pining after me.

She's making preparations to open her own little bookshop here in Forks.

_Whatever makes her happy, makes me happy._

Emmett and Edward brought me out of my musings by smacking me on the back of the head, hard.

_Ouch!_

Ben was just laughing at my bad fortune.

_Fucker._

Bella was standing at the bar with Victoria, Amber and Angela, chatting away like all ladies tend to do. She looked radiant in her red silken gown and that cute little baby bump.

She was four months along, which meant he had to be conceived during our honeymoon.

_Oh a honeymoon baby. _

_Delightful._

She looked absolutely stunning, more than ever. She literally glowed and brightened the room with her smile.

_God, how I love that woman. She makes me sound like a real puss._

That's when the thorn in my eye appeared, Jackson fucking Rathbone.

If she was horny for him before, you should see her now being pregnant and all.

Bella had already spotted him and her eyes glazed over just at the sight of him.

_Grrrrrrrrrrr!_

I walked over to her as quickly as I could, just in time for Jackson to reach her.

Apparently, she had already caught his attention as well.

_Mine!_

His southern charming ass moved closer and grasped her hand softly.

"Bella Whitlock, such an honor to meet you." He said with a crooked grin that made me want to throw up. Then he had the audacity to press his lips on my pregnant wife's hand.

"Jackson Rathbone. Wow!" She practically squealed and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

_She never acted this way about me._

_No, she didn't even know me!_

_And this guy she knows._

_What the fuck is wrong with this world._

He snickered softly and gazed into my wife's eyes for a beat to long.

I cleared my throat noisily and finally his eyes flickered to mine.

"Ah and Jasper Whitlock. Always a pleasure." He said as he shook my hand in a friendly manner.

I used every ounce of acting I had in my bones and smiled brightly at him.

"Jackson, likewise. Damn, man, it's been too long. How are you?" As I distracted him from Bella, I saw her moving towards Angela who was now talking to Kirsten Stewart.

"Good, good. Still single though. Can't you help me find a treasure like yours?" He asked a little sullenly.

"Ashley still not giving you the light of day?" I asked with real concern this time.

"Yeah. That'll probably never happen." He sighed.

"How about Kirsten?" I asked as I looked over at the ladies huddled together.

"Nah, she's interested in Robert." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"The English dude?" I questioned as I looked over at him, still standing outside with a horde of screaming girls surrounding him.

"Bella!!!" Someone suddenly cried out and I strained my neck to see who it was.

_What the ...!_

_Is that...?  
_

_Stephenie Meyer!_

"Steph!" My wife squealed, before excusing herself and hurrying towards the writer, throwing her arms around her in a friendly hug.

_No wonder she got all the names from people out of Bella's life, she fucking knew her._

_And apparently, she knew her well._

_What about my name?_

_Yeah, the Whitlocks. Once she had Edward and Emmett's name, it wouldn't be to hard to make the connection._

_Well, if you're not named Bella Swan that is._

_Since Bella hardly ever watches tv._

My wife and Stephenie scurried off together and I just stood there dumbfounded.

"I think you lost your wife for tonight." Jackson snickered from behind me and I turned to glare at him, which just made him laugh harder.

"Sorry." He chuckled, before moving on to the next person starving for his attention.

I moved towards the direction I had seen my wife disappear and as I neared the ladies restroom I could hear them talking.

"I met Jackson, he's soooo cool. And hot...and sexy...and..." My wife gushed, making Stephenie laugh a little.

"He kinda looks like Jasper, you know. I tried to tell him once, but he refuses to give in." She continued.

"Well, Jackson's character is based on Jasper after all." Stephenie said.

"Really?" My wife was busting Stephenie's eardrums with her excitement.

"Yes, after you told me about Edward and Emmett, I thought they were perfect old fashioned names for my book, so I looked them up on the internet. I came across a biography of Jasper, which held their names and their parent's names. I used all of those names. I also tried to stay accurate to the way they look. Bella, I even mentioned Jasper's real name in the books." Stephenie explained.

"Really? I must have missed that." Bella said, acting nonchalant.

"Well yeah. In the books he goes by the name of Jasper Hale, but is born as a Whitlock. Eclipse, dear Bella. It's actual really weird going to watch a movie featuring a Jasper Whitlock, with one in the audience." Stephenie laughed a little at her own joke.

"Dammit, you're right! I forgot about that. I'm curious how Jasper is going to react." Bella said with a hint of mischief in her voice.

_Ha!_

_I already now!_

_At least, now I do._

The door opened and both ladies walked out.

"Oh Jasper." Bella cried out as she placed her hand on her chest.

"Darlin', we have to take our seats." I said as I smirked at both of them.

We were seated on the second row, just behind Kirsten Stewart and Taylor Lautner.

Emmett was sitting behind Kellan Lutz, Amber behind Nikki Reed, Edward behind Robert Pattinson and Victoria behind Jackson Rathbone. Angela and Ben were seated a row behind us, regrettably.

The irony involving the seating wasn't lost to me, as my brothers as well as my wife were seated behind the actors who played them in the movie. I snickered a little at the thought, but as Bella turned her curious gaze at me, I just shook my head.

The movie started and everything grew quiet. I actually liked this one, more history and action.

When there was a flashback concerning Jasper, that's when things got funny.

I already anticipated hearing my name, but my brothers weren't informed.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." Jackson said on screen.

"What the hell?" Emmett's voice boomed and echoed around the theatre.

"Huh!?!" Edward said, if it was even considered a word.

Several heads turned towards Emmett, since he was the noisiest.

I just snickered, but then they looked at me and the whispers started.

_God, kill me now._

Some fangirl from the back of the theatre started screeching.

"They exist, they exist." And before we knew it, everyone was on there feet, looking for the vampires.

I couldn't help myself as I laughed at the silliness of it all.

In the end, Stephenie had to take the stage and introduce us all, along with the actors who played us. She explained knowing Bella and doing research regarding her friends and hometown, gathering more names for her book. Emmett, Edward, Angela and Ben were just staring dumbfounded as they finally made the connection between themselves and the characters.

Stephenie stressed the fact that vampires, especially sparkling ones, weren't real.

After that, it started to quiet down again and we could finally enjoy the rest of the movie.

That night when we got to the hotel, my Bella threw me to the bed.

"Bite me! Bite me, Jasper Whitlock." She growled and that was the start of our monthly roleplay involving me being the vampire Jasper Whitlock.

* * *

**So this is it.**

**Only an epilogue left.**

**This was another long chapter.**

**Ouch, my brain hurts :)  
**

**I hope you guys are pleased.**

**Love y'all.**

**Bye bye.**


	37. Chapter 37 : Epilogue

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight.**

**OMJ, we finally made it to the end of our story.**

**I'm really sad, but it has to happen once right.**

**This epilogue will be cover many years together.**

**I hope you'll like it.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Previously :**

**JPOV**

That night when we got to the hotel, my Bella threw me to the bed.

"Bite me! Bite me, Jasper Whitlock." She growled and that was the start of our monthly roleplay involving me being the vampire Jasper Whitlock.

* * *

**5 years later :**

**JPOV**

"We will meet again on November the fifth. This court is adjourned." The judge tapped his little hammer and we all left the court house. I ran my hands through my hair as my client kept going on and on about how she needed the money to survive.

_Well, then you shouldn't have slept with the damn pool boy!_

"How could you keep that information from me, Marie? You can't expect me to win this case with information that is incomplete. You are lucky they prosponed trial due this new information." I growled.

"I thought it was irrelevant." She tried, but I could hear her hesitating for one beat too long.

"Bullshit, Marie. You wanted to make you look the saint in this case, but that shit just doesn't fly. You need to be honest with me, so I can prepare any attack." I said, before waving her off.

I needed to see my Bella, now!

I sped my way over to her quaint little book store and parked right in front of the door.

She hated that, but I didn't feel like parking a block away, besides an angry Bella was a sexy Bella.

A couple of months after the premiere of Eclipse, I took a settlement with the studio regarding me breaking the contract. I paid 1.3 million dollars and that was that.

I just wanted to settle down with my wifey and enjoy the pregnancy, instead of fighting in court.

I graduated two years ago from U of W with a degree in Law.

My Bella was there, along with our little Emma Sue Whitlock, cheering for me.

Emmett and Sue beamed with pride when she was born and they were named her godparents.

Emmett had married Victoria last year and they were still living in Bella's old house.

Emmett was now deputy Whitlock, but Charlie made him work for it.

The poor guy had to run around doing errands for the Chief more than anything else in this low crime little town.

Victoria didn't work, she dedicated all her time at being the perfect housewife.

Edward was a surgeon at Forks hospital and Amber had gotten her degree in Medicine last year, but was still without a job.

They had built a house next to ours three years ago.

They weren't married yet, but I wouldn't be surprised if Edward was to pop the question any day now.

Charlie and Sue had gotten married seven months after us.

Sue helped out at Bella's store and whenever she wasn't needed, she would watch over Emma. That woman was truly a blessing in disguise.

My parents were still living in Houston, but every year for Thanksgiving and Christmas they would fly down. Mostly, they stayed with Emmett, since Victoria was always home and they wouldn't be left in an empty house on the days we had to work.

Renée and Phil were currently living in Bakersfield, California. Renée was never one to just settle down and Phil, well, Phil was just Phil.

When his contract ended with the Suns, Renée told him not to try to get another one, since she wanted to live in California this time.

Phil, the silent, accepting guy that he is, conceded and so they packed everything up and moved to Bakersfield.

Phil is currently coaching, while Renée is teaching Lamaze-class.

_I wonder how long that's going to last._

My brothers didn't have to testify against Jacob, because the cops caught him redhanded with Bella. The gun he was carrying, was also linked to several mob killings.

Jake came clean at court and sent away Aro, Marcus, Caius Volturi along with some of the little men, Felix, Jane, Alec and Demetri.

We all breathed a sigh of relief when that was over, since we had actually been frightened for our life at one point. If they were to testify, they could only do so against Jacob and Aro, leaving the rest free to hunt us down.

Rosalie had come to me last year and asked me to represent her in court.

Apparently, she was stalking Jackson Rathbone. I happily declined and told her to find a lawyer in LA.

Alice is currently in rehab. After her failed attempt with Martin Scorcese, she had started to drink. When she had seen the pictures of me and Bella at the premiere of Eclipse, she even had the audacity to show up at my doorstep. Well, that didn't go over well with my then hormonal wife.

_Flashback_

"_Oh Jasper, harder..." She pleaded and I happily obliged as I plowed into her pussy from behind._

"_God, Bella...so good...I'm gonna cum...baby...cum with me..." I grunted and groaned, but still managed to say what needed to be said._

"_Help me, baby...I can't..." I moved my hand to her swollen nub and started to rub it furiously. My orgasm was building and I knew I was going to explode any second._

"_Shit baby, you are so hot..." I growled as she grabbed her boobs and started to massage them. The mirror in front of us, giving me an excellent view._

"_Yes! That's it! Now! Jasperrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" She screamed as her walls clenched around me._

DING DONG

_I ignored the bell as I drove into her three more times and came with a deafening roar._

"_God, pregnant sex is hot." I said as I kissed her shoulderblades._

_DING DONG_

"_What the fuck! Fuck off!" I yelled at the door, convinced it was just Emmett again._

_He would come by every single day for the stupidest things first._

_DING DONG_

_I grabbed my boxers and pulled them on, before stomping towards the door._

_I pulled it open and looked back to see Bella pulling on her robe._

_Fuck, she's so hot!_

_Someone clearing his throat caught my attention and I finally looked to see who was at the door._

"_Alice?" I asked, totally dumbfounded._

_What did this bitch want now? _

"_Hello, Jasper." She said as she walked right past me and into the living room._

_Such audacity!_

_Ofcourse, she walked straight into Bella._

"_What the fuck are you doing in my house, bitch?" My sexy as fuck wife asked._

_Having Emmett around was really starting to corrupt both our vocabularies._

"_I didn't come for you, skank. I'm having a conversation with Jasper." Alice said as she waved my wife off with her hand._

_BIG mistake!_

"_Did you just dismiss me?" Bella growled as she narowed her eyes at Alice._

"_I don't talk to some low life." Alice answered._

"_Could have fooled me." Bella muttered, before walking over to me and pressing her lips to mine in a heathed kiss._

_Just the taste of her made me want her all over again and I grinded the evidence of that against my wife._

"_Mmm baby. Just be patient for a little bit longer. Why don't you go put some clothes on? I'll take care of the thrash." Bella said as she pushed me towards the stairs._

_I heard some voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying._

_As I walked back downstairs, I heard every single thing Bella had to say._

"_You think you can threaten me, miss Mary Alice Brandon? You forget who you are dealing with. Jasper may never had done a background check on you, but I did." I noticed Alice blanching as she came into my view._

"_If you dare come to my house again or even approach Jasper or me, I will make sure those files will be shipped to every fucking newspaper in the States, babe." Bella growled._

"_You wouldn't dare!" Alice screamed as she shot off of the couch._

"_Oh wouldn't I? Hmm, let me think. Have you committed again or let you disrupt our lives? Tough question! Oh no it isn't. I bet those reports of your episodes over the past couple of years will be enough to prove that you are not cured at all. What was it again? Oh right, people with no eyes and no mouths staring at a baby and then eating it through their noses. Come on, if that isn't something for the loony bin, I don't know anymore. Do you see things often? Ofcourse, you do! You crazy bitch!" I was surprised Alice hadn't said anything yet, but just as the thought crossed my mind, Alice launched herself at my PREGNANT wife._

_In a flash I was standing in front of her, holding the crazy bitch off as Bella called Charlie._

_Ten minutes later she was taken out of the house at the hands of three officers._

_End flashback_

That had been the last time, we saw her in person.

She hooked up with David Hasselhof after that and they both spiraled into the drunken pits of hell together.

My Bella's store was actually doing very well and she took pride in it every day. She lived for her store, her books, her customers, she really loved every single thing about it. She was also the perfect shop owner and people would just flock to her store to talk to her and in the meantime they would pick up a book.

_Hey, it would be rude to leave without purchasing something, right?_

In the last couple of years she had really broken out of her shell and she would now talk to just about everyone.

As I walked into the store, my gorgeous wife instantly wobbled her way over to me.

"Two more months." She sighed as she stretched herself a bit.

I took her in my arms and felt all the tension leave my body.

"Hey my little boys, try not to push on momma's spine to much. You don't want momma to hurt, do you?" I asked the babies as I held my hands against my Bella's stomach.

They answered me by each kicking swiftly against my hands and with two matching big smiles we walked to the back room of the store.

"I need some luvin', sugar." I purred as Bella attacked the soft spot on my neck.

"Well, you've come to the right place, because I've been horny as hell." She said as she laid herself down on the table. I didn't hesitate as I pushed up her maternity dress and plunged into her. My Bella was always to horny these days, that she didn't bother with wearing panties anymore.

She hissed slightly as I pushed into her roughly, but then she pinched my arm, telling me to get on with in.

"Shit...Jasper! More!" She wailed as moved gently inside of her.

Letting go of every ounce of control, I started to pound relentlessly into her.

"That's it...yes, baby...fuck me! You know how momma likes it...that's it...oh God....I'm...!" She screamed out my name and I followed her over the edge.

"I sure know how momma likes it." I chuckled as I pressed a kiss to her nose.

Whenever she was pregnant she would refer to herself as momma, even during sex.

"I love you Jasper." She sighed as I cleaned her up and straightened her dress, before helping her from the table.

"I love you too, darlin'. Remember you're my wind of change." I chuckled a little at my own corniness and pressed my lips to hers one more time, before heading home to my little Emma.

* * *

**10 more years later :**

**BPOV**

"Emma Sue Whitlock, if you are not down here in five seconds, I'm going to make you take the bus to school from now on!" I yelled up the stairs to the left wing.

We had to expand a bit, since two bedrooms were not enough for our children.

"Momma, did you pack me some Orio Cookies?" Anthony asked. Anthony Dale Whitlock is one of the twins. Where Emma is an exact replica of me, the twins are copies of Jasper.

"Sure did Anthony. Do you want some Orio cookies as well, Aaron?" I asked my other son as he sat hidden with his nose in a book.

"Aaron? Aaron? Hey Ron! Did you want cookies?" I asked again.

"Don't call me Ron, it makes me feel old. Yes, momma, please." He gave me that bright smile that just made me melt.

_Yep, exactly their father._

"Angie, go get your daddy. He's going to take you to daycare today, okay?" I said to my youngest daughter as I pointed to the front yard, where he was ready and waiting, while talking to his brothers as they picked up the morning newspaper.

Angela Jessica Whitlock was my fourth and youngest, at the age of three she was already a true beauty. She had her daddy's blue eyes and my brown hair. She was a real daddy's girl and her biggest aspiration for the future was to become a princess.

_Ah childhood dreams._

"Emma Sue Whitlock, I will not ask again!" I shouted once more, before moving back into the kitchen.

"Pack it up, boys. We are leaving." I said as I briskly walked outside to my car.

I strapped in my two boys and moved to the driver's seat, just when Emma poked her head out of her bedroom window.

"Tata, don't be late for school or you'll be grounded for a month!" I called through my window, before throwing my car in reverse and driving off.

Emma was in her rebelious stage and tried to defy every single thing I said.

Ofcourse, she should know better by now, since she inherited her stubborness from your's truly.

After dropping off the twins at school, I headed straight for the store where Sue was already waiting for me.

"You okay, dear?" She asked as she took in my appearance. I had been running my hands through my hair non stop since I got up and I must have looked as if I just had a nice romp in the sack.

I sighed and shook my head no.

"Emma?" She questioned, obviously already knowing the answer.

I nodded and she just patted my back.

"It'll get better, dear. She's just going through those rough years. Don't let it get to you." Sue said as she started taking inventory.

"Why don't you go spend the day with Victoria today? I've got this covered." She absentmindedly said, while still counting every single pen we had in the storage room.

She didn't need to ask me twice and soon I was on my way over to Victoria's.

I called Victoria to let her know I was on my way and she told me not to hurry, since her muffins weren't ready yet.

I chuckled a little at that, but that was just Victoria. She always had to have something baked just in case any guests would show up.

When their little family of three couldn't finish the daily batch, they would bring it over.

That must be why I gained 40 pounds over the last ten years.

Emmett and Victoria had a six year old girl. After Elizabeth Anne Whitlock was born, Victoria insisted that Emmett had a vasectomy, since she didn't want to go through that kind of pain again.

Little Elizabeth had her mommy's red hair and her daddy's blue eyes and dimples.

She was absolutely adorable and was ofcourse also a daddy's girl.

The child was spoiled rotten.

Edward had made his way up to head of surgery and Amber was a succesful pediatrician.

They had two boys. Carl Edward Whitlock was the spitting image of his father with his green eyes and bronze hair. He was eight years old and loved nothing more than to throw stuff in our pool to scare the shit out of us. He was a real rascal, that one.

James Jasper Whitlock was the same age as my Angela and was a perfect combination of his parents. Beautiful emerald orbs and luscious brown hair. He was definitely going to be a heartbreaker one day.

I walked into Victoria's house just when I heard the alarm go off.

"Ah, just in time. Have a muffin." Victoria said as she placed the tray of freshly baked muffins on the table.

_Dare I say, droolworthy._

"Is Emma sick?" Victoria asked after the second cup of hot chocolate.

"No, why?" I questioned as I arched my brow at her.

"Oh, because I could have swore I just saw her staring out of her bedroom window." Victoria flippantly announced.

"Arrrrrrrrrrgh!" I put down my mug and stomped my way over to my house.

I had barely opened the door or she was already standing in front of me.

"Come to take me to school, mother?" She said with a hint of defiance in her voice.

"No, enjoy your sick day. I just came to inform you that arrangements have been made and you will be taking the bus to school and back from now on. This means you will have to get up an hour earlier, but hey that's not my problem. You are also grounded for three months." I said before flipping my hair over my shoulder and making my way back outside.

"Three months?! You said one!" She yelled after me.

"That was in case you were late for school. Skipping is not quite the same, dear." I said as I made my way back to Victoria's.

* * *

**30 more years later :**

**JPOV**

My sweet Bella had been deadly ill for over three months now.

She had been sick on and off, but never thought anything about it.

When I finally got her to go to the doctor the cancer was too far spread to do anything about it.

"It's time." She said as she looked at me with those gorgeous brown doe eyes.

"No, darlin'. I won't let you go. You're my life. I can't survive without you." I sobbed into her hair that had started to thin with age.

"Oh, honey. We'll see each other again soon. Just be happy. For me." She croaked. Breathing had begun to become increasingly difficult and her eyes glazed over.

_No, not the stare!_

"Darlin'? Darlin'? Please don't leave me! I can't go on without you!" I wailed as I gripped her tighter and put my head to her chest. Her heart was still beating steadily, but her breathing was starting to give out. I knew it was a lost cause, since I had seen the stare many times before and it always meant that the end was near.

My mom, my dad, Charlie, Sue, they all had the same look in there eyes minutes before departing this world.

I clutched onto her as if she were my last lifeline and in a way she was.

She had been my hope, my strenght, my life for so long.

I didn't know what would have become of me, if she hadn't saved me and healed my heart.

For the first time in over fourty years, I prayed.

I knew it was hopeless, but miracles happened before, right?

A sharp intake of breath alerted me that the battle had been fought and lost.

I couldn't let go, though as I kept clutching onto her. Like a child to a mother.

My life had no purpose without her.

My children had all grown into adults with children of their own.

Emma was a district attorney in Seattle and at the age of 44 she had two boys, Carlisle and Edward, who were 22 teens.

Aaron was a writer and stayed at home in Port Angeles with the children.

He had a daughter of 8, Esme and a son of 13, Emmett.

Anthony was a cop here in Forks and had three beautiful girls.

Alicia was 12, Marie was 16 and Victoria was 18.

My twin boys just hit their forties.

Then there was my little princess, Angela.

She was now 33 and worked for some Seattle newspaper, with two beautiful children.

Chloe 10 and Jasper 8.

The snowflakes formed figurines on the windows as I stared into the darkness, willing over and over to help me find the light again.

I didn't even realize I had moved, untill I felt my tears freeze solid on my face.

I lifted my face to the dark sky and cursed inwardly that even now they wouldn't even grant me a clear night. I just wanted to see the stars.

The cold rings that once graced my wife's hand, before they become too large for her, burned a whole in my hand as I stared at the shimmer in the night as memories flashed before my eyes.

_"Well, I think you are exagerating. Besides, I want you and I'll take whatever comes my way, just to be with you. You are a wonderful man, Jasper Whitlock and I would never allow someone to come between us."_

_"Bella, you don't know how I wanted you. You make me so happy just being near me, but to be able to be with you...You're my dream come true, baby."_

_"I love you."_

_"Not as much as I do, never as much."_

_"Ssh, baby, please don't blame yourself. I've been such a jackass, telling myself you didn't want me. I didn't want to hope when I saw you in the hospital and it only led to more heartache on both sides. I told you I loved you before and I still do, darlin'. There will never be another woman for me. And even if you didn't love me anymore, I could never give my heart to another. You hold every part of me, baby. Please, stop crying."_

_"Please, Bella. I love you, don't ever leave me again. Say you still feel it too! I need to hear it. Not being with you, it made me die inside. I can't keep going through my life without you. I'll do anything, just say you'll be mine again."_

_"I thought I lost you and it felt as if I couldn't breathe anymore. You, darlin', are my life, my air, my eyes, my lips, my everything. I can't live without you for another minute. Will you marry me?"_

_"Yes, Jasper. Yes, yes, yes and a hundred more. I'll marry you."_

_"Do you Jasper Aaron Whitlock take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do."_

_"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Jasper Aaron Whitlock to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do."_

_"__I now present to you Mr. And Mrs. Jasper Whitlock."_

_"He has found his path in life and his true carefree nature has returned. Don't stray from your path ever, your path is Bella."_

_"I think you guys are what they talk about when they say pieces to each others puzzle. You complete each other and fit together perfectly. I hope you will have a long and happy life together."_

_"__Wind of Change?"_

_"__Because you changed me in ways I didn't think possible. I never thought my heart could be healed, nor that I could love again. You expanded it and still my love can barely fit in my heart."_

_"__Every moment with you is like magic. Every night is a glorious night, when I'm with you. And I wouldn't mind having lots and lots of babies when it's with you."_

_"__I love you Jasper."_

_"__I love you too, darlin'. Remember you're my wind of change."_

_"__No, darlin'. I won't let you go. You're my life. I can't survive without you."_

_"__Oh, honey. We'll see each other again soon. Just be happy. For me."_

_...._

**Third person POV**

It was a rainy day in Forks and the moods resembled the weather as tears ran down their faces. Aaron slowly stepped up to the stage, helping his uncle Edward on stage in meantime, who was to speak next..

"My parents were wonderful people. They had been through many trials and tribulations, but refused to give up. They held onto the love they had for each other and their children. My father always said how he could not live without my mother. I thought it was just a romantic notion, but I never believed he was just stating the simple thruth. In a way, I am happy for my mother. I know she is in a place where it's beautiful and peaceful. That was exactly who my mother was, beautiful and peaceful. The last months have been hard on all of us, as we saw her battle this disease. I am thankful that any further pain has been spared. My father, however, was truly a surprise. He always seemed to be such a strong man, taking care of his family, standing up to those who tried to wrong us. Loving and taking care of my mother. I'm just happy they are together and they will both be in peace." Aaron concluded, before taking a step back and disappearing behind the stage where he broke down.

He had wanted to say so many other things, but the words just wouldn't come.

He was usually so good with words, it was his profession after all. Yet, at the one moment he could use those words to honour the two people who meant so much to him, he failed them.

Edward had taken the stage and looked straight into Emmett's eyes, who was blinking away tears furiously. Edward loved Amber dearly, but their love never compared to what he had felt for Bella or even more, it could never compare to what Bella and Jasper shared.

"First I want to thank you all for coming and honouring Bella and Jasper this way. They would have loved to see how loved they were, since they were both sort of oblivious to the world around them. There love was unlike anything I have ever seen. They could calm each other down with a single touch, they could convey their love with a single look and they could understand each other with a single word. From the moment they met, they were like fireworks. Honestly, I had a crush on Bella back in the day and convinced myself that such passion had to die one day, but it never did. The fire between them couldn't burn up, because it was a fire created between souls. Whenever they came within close range of each other that fire would spark. They had barely gotten married and Bella was already pregnant. They lived for their children. Nothing else existed to them then their family and when the children grew and moved out of the house, they once again lived for each other. I always knew this would happen. They were the perfect example of the phrase 'one can not live without the other'. In times of separation they literally fell apart before our eyes. Believe me, my brother and I have witnessed it first hand. So, when I saw Jasper sitting on his porch frozen with Bella's rings in his hands, I knew exactly what had happened. No, I can't ...I knew Jasper would never allow for Bella to make this journey on her own. They were always together and forever will be remembered together. They were completions of eachother, they were each a half forming one unit and I just hope that wherever they are, they are happy now _together._" Edward wiped his face as he slowly made his way off stage. Victoria and Amber were holding each other, Emmett and Edward were crying so hard that they hardly could see anything around them.

Everyone was weeping with great sorrow, except for that one girl, who played with the flowers in her lap.

Nobody noticed the girl as they kept their eyes focused on the black coffins that housed their beloved parents and grandparents, friends or family.

As they were lowered slowly into the ground that would forever be their resting place, the girl suddenly jumped to her feet.

"Wait!" She cried as the first tear slid down her face.

She fell to her knees and held up the two daisies she had intertwined at the stems.

"A daisy for loyal love, two daisies for my grandparents kind of love." Alicia cried as she placed the now one stemmed daisies on Bella's coffin.

Anthony went to pick up his daughter from the ground and as Bella and Jasper disappeared from view, they all headed towards the house for a last goodbye.

A goodbye, but never would they forget.

As the entire family walked into Jasper's home the skies suddenly cleared and they all knew that wherever they were, they were together, loved and happy for all eternity.

* * *

**Oh my God, can you believe I cried buckets while writing this.**

**Sorry, but I wanted to do something different with my ending this time.**

**It's beautiful, right?**

**Review please.**

**Thank you to everyone who has loyally read my story.**

**I can't tell you how much that means to me.**

**I love you all.**

**Maybe I'll catch you at one of my other stories.**

**Bye xxx**

**Shirley**


End file.
